


Внезапная новая жизнь

by Keitery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitery/pseuds/Keitery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот представьте: у вас прекрасная семья, замечательные друзья, начало лета, экзамены позади. Чего еще остается желать? Ничего. Но что Вы будете делать, если в один прекрасный момент проснетесь совершенно другим человеком? И эти изменения никак нельзя будет скрыть от других. Что Вы сделаете? А если впереди Вас ожидают большие неприятности? Или наоборот: огромные возможности? Готовы ли Вы измениться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Совершенно обычный день

На улице стоял прекрасный июньский денек. Солнце светило мне прямо в глаза сквозь жалюзи, так что мне пришлось отвернуться к стене. Совсем не хотелось вставать в свой первый выходной после тяжелых экзаменов. Да-да, я говорю про злосчастный ЕГЭ, результаты которого мне придется ждать еще как минимум две недели. Я точно не определилась со специальностью, но, скорее всего, подам на экономиста. Ну и пусть, что экономистов сейчас, как собак нерезаных, но это явно моё, а специалисты всегда нужны.  
Понимая, что всё же придется вставать, я лениво потянулась. Сегодня мы договорились с моей подругой погулять и навестить нашего старого знакомого Никиту, который занимался какими-то научными исследованиями в своем заумном ВУЗе.  
Всё же встаю с кровати. Ни родителей, ни собаки в квартире не было, так как на выходные они решили все дружненько свалить в деревню, чему я несказанно была рада. Свобода! Люблю быть одна дома, это меня успокаивает. На часах было только десять часов утра. Не так уж поздно я и проснулась. Могло быть и хуже. Пройдя в ванную, я привела себя в порядок и умылась. Вид, конечно же, у меня всё еще был уставший, но гораздо лучше, чем вчера.  
На кухне зазвонил телефон, так что я быстро рванула туда, чуть не поскользнувшись и не упав, но, к счастью, удержала равновесие.  
\- Алло, — полная энтузиазма чуть ли не прокричала я.  
\- Ты что такая активная? Прям не узнать, неужели не просыпалась в этот раз ночью? — ответила на другой стороне моя подруга слегка удивленным голосом.  
\- Свет, да ладно тебе. Мы свободны! Скоро пойдем в универ, а сейчас целое лето отдыха. Как этому можно не радоваться? Да, а ещё я выспалась, впервые за долгое время, — тараторила я на одном дыхании. Я правда была на седьмом небе от счастья.  
\- Ладно-ладно, ты только успокойся, а то я еще оглохну из-за тебя, — устало проронила Света, — во сколько за тобой зайти, кстати?  
\- Ну, не знаю. Где-нибудь в двенадцать, — протянула я.  
\- А что так поздно? Есть какие-нибудь планы?  
\- Да особо нет. Но как-то лень в спешке собираться: пока посмотрю телевизор, поиграю в комп, почитаю мангу и так далее. Короче, пройдет целая вечность, пока я соберусь. Ты ж меня знаешь.  
\- Я уже поняла. То есть ты будешь как обычно. Я приду — ты еще заставишь меня ждать примерно минут десять. Правильно я тебя поняла?  
\- Неееееее, я обещаю в этот раз не задерживаться, поверь мне.  
\- Ну смотри у меня, — с легкой угрозой проговорила Света и, попрощавшись, положила трубку.  
Я же, всё еще полная энергией, побежала к телевизору и врубила Cartoon Network. Вроде бы, взрослая девушка, а всё еще увлекается детскими мультиками. Но мне всё равно, что обо мне говорят, или в какие рамки я не влезаю. Я живу ради своего удовольствия, а мнение большинства меня не касается.

11:45  
Я вспоминаю, что пора собираться и быстренько натягиваю первые попавшиеся шорты. Славу Богу, они не большие и не спадают с меня, а то я заметно похудела за время экзаменов. Стресс и всё такое. С футболкой проблем тоже не было, так как они валяются повсюду. Да, я совсем не хозяюшка и порядок у себя в комнате я содержать вот никак не могу. Что поделать? Может, с возрастом это пройдет.  
Обуваюсь и на полных парах спускаюсь с лестницы, чтобы точно не опоздать. Выйдя из подъезда, вижу Свету.  
\- Нинель, ты опоздала.  
\- Не правда, — удивленно выкрикиваю я и смотрю на часы. 12:05…  
\- Ну…  
\- Но как же так. Я вроде бы успевала… Это… Извини.  
\- Ничего страшного. Я уже привыкла. Тебя не исправишь, как ни старайся.  
\- Но я правда старалась выйти пораньше.  
\- Да-да-да, — протянула Света и пошла вперед. Я направилась за ней.  
Моя подруга была выше меня ростом с каштановыми волосами и карими глазами. Внешне была ничем не примечательной, но симпатичной. Стиль одежды был простой: чаще ее увидишь в капри и какой-нибудь кофте, хоть мне всегда нравилось, когда она надевала платье. В отличие от меня, Света поступает на журфак. Неудивительно, ведь она увлекается этим уже три года и даже работала в газете. Я слегка даже завидую ее энтузиазму и усидчивости, с которой она работает.  
\- Ты читала уже новую главу Любовной сцены, которая вышла вчера? — внезапно спросила она. Мы часто с ней обсуждаем вышедшие главы манги и делимся своими впечатлениями. К счастью, у нас довольно похожие вкусы, поэтому найти тему для разговора не составляет труда.  
\- Нет, — честно ответила я, продолжив ходьбу, — я решила завязать с яоем и жить нормальной жизнью.  
Света остановилась и посмотрела на меня как на сумасшедшую.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Серьезно. Мы уже выросли из этого возраста и должны концентрироваться на чем-нибудь значительном. К примеру… На нашей личной жизни.  
\- Пффф, ахахахаха — Света разразилась неудержимым смехом.  
\- Что тут смешного? — недоумевала я.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что-то, что ты прекратишь читать яой, как-нибудь изменит твою жизнь?  
\- Нет, конечно! — взорвалась я, — просто теперь я не буду пейринговать каждого встречного. Может именно это и подпортило мне карму.  
\- Серьезно? Карму подпортило? Ты слышишь, что ты несешь?  
\- Не, ну, а что?  
\- Очередная твоя недолговечная идея… Скоро снова будем болтать о том, как Егор и Миша подходят друг другу.  
\- Нет-нет-нет. Только гетеросексуальные отношения. И точка.  
\- Ты гомофобом стать случайно не собираешься? — с недоумением уточнила Света.  
\- Нет же. Просто… Эх… Не знаю. Недавно с родителями на эту тему разговаривала…  
\- Так вот откуда ноги растут… — протянула она.  
\- Ты всё неправильно поняла. Я сама решила со всем этим завязать.  
\- Ну-ну, — кивнула подруга, а потом, словно ее озарило, продолжила, — может быть, ты влюбилась?  
Я зарделась.  
\- Нет. О чем ты? Конечно же, нет. Как ты могла о таком подумать? — быстро начала оправдываться я.  
Света рассмеялась.  
\- Ведешь себя так, словно это что-то постыдное. В этом ничего плохого нет. Любовь — это прекрасно.  
\- Я знаю, но всё равно…  
\- Уже дошли, — перебила меня Светлана.  
Мы и правда уже стояли у дома Никиты. Света позвонила в старый домофон, и нам открыли дверь. В здании не было лифта, так что нам пришлось подниматься пешком.  
\- Так кто тот счастливчик? — с улыбкой вернулась к теме разговора Света.  
\- Да никто, — обиженно повторяла я.  
\- Ладно-ладно, — ехидно проговорила Света, открыв дверь в квартиру Никиты.  
В квартире было заметно прохладно. Явно работал кондиционер. Никита что-то делал на кухне, а мы прошли в его комнату, чтобы не мешать. У него было убрано, хоть кое-где валялись непонятные мне приборы, но ясно было, что они «валялись» на своих местах. Никита был средненьким таким мальчиком. Типичным ботаником, страдающим избыточным весом, с которым он никак не хотел бороться. Он был брюнетом с зелеными глазами, и довольно-таки стильными очками, что было весьма удивительно, учитывая, что одеваться он совсем не умел.  
Рядом с его компьютером лежала конфета, которую я тут же приметила и, не задумываясь, съела. Не убьет же он меня из-за маленькой конфетки. Никита появился в дверях с двумя кружками чая.  
\- О, как раз вовремя, — сказала я, подлетая и забирая у него одну из кружек.  
\- И тебе привет, — улыбаясь, ответил парень и пошел дальше к Свете. Очевидно было, что она ему нравится, но он пытается это скрывать. Но от нас ничего не скрыть. Мы давно уже всё знаем и нагло пользуемся. Света взяла у него чай и благодарно кивнула.  
\- Я тут у тебя конфету съела, ты не против? — проронила я, отпивая немного чай. Никита изменился в лице, и оно у него удлинилось от удивления, потом оно вернулось к своему изначальному выражению, и Никита хмуро произнес:  
\- Я же просил ничего у меня тут не трогать, пока меня нет! — слегка повысил голос парень.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Я потом тебе целый мешок конфет принесу.  
\- Никит, да реально, что ты? У меня она в холодильнике чуть ли не ночует, когда приходит, а ты из-за одной конфетки так расстроился, — подтрунивала его Света.  
\- Не то, чтобы расстроился, — промямлил Никита, смотря в пол.  
\- О, Боже. Ну, извини, больше так не буду.  
\- Будешь, — уже уверенным тоном проговорил Никита и сел рядом со Светой.  
\- Определенно будет, — решила поддакнуть подруга.  
\- Хэй! Вы что, сговорились? — воспрепятствовала я.  
\- Нееееет, — синхронно ответили они и засмеялись. Так здорово было видеть их счастливыми и радостными. Я даже подхватила их смехом.  
Пробыв еще пару часов у Никиты, мы собрались по домам. Мы говорили о всяком: экзаменах, жизни, наших планах, затронули даже политику и религию. Успели поругаться, наорать друг на друга, посмеяться, повалить Никиту на пол, поскакать на диване и разбить одну из чашек. Короче. Нам было весело.  
Вернувшись домой, я в первую очередь решила принять ванну, так как за всё это время я успела изрядно вспотеть, ибо на улице было невыносимо жарко. Поставив набирать воду, я решила снова усесться у телевизора и подумать о том, что сегодня произошло. «Хотела бы я так проводить каждый день: видеться с друзьями, веселиться, дурачиться… Мне так повезло, что у меня они есть. Скоро приедут родители, я смогу гулять с Лео в парке, кататься на велосипеде. А потом придут результаты, подам в лучшие университеты, а может и не лучшие, как получится. Поступлю, обзаведусь новыми знакомыми. Может быть, научусь рисовать. Хе-хе. Какой год уже себе обещаю научиться рисовать, но я такая ленивая задница, что это просто нереально. Летом неплохо было бы найти работу. Где-нибудь в кафе. Жизнь прекрасна.» Я заулыбалась и совсем прослушала, что происходит во Времени Приключений.  
\- Ах, ладно, — проговорила я сама себе и пошла в ванную.Раздевшись, я добавила соли и улеглась в теплую воду. Всё тело начало расслабляться, и я почувствовала сонливость. «Эй, спать нельзя» — пыталась держаться я, но отключилась.


	2. Добро пожаловать в новое тело

Голова раскалывается. Всё тело настолько тяжелое, что довольно трудно даже пошевелить рукой. Еле открываю глаза и вижу то, что я не до конца понимаю. Моргаю. Еще раз. Набираюсь сил и протираю руками глаза. Вид не меняется.  
\- АААААААААААААА! — не сдерживаясь, кричу я. Не мой голос. Мне страшно. Вылезаю из ванной и падаю на пол. Всё тело пронзает жуткая боль. Не знаю, что делать. От безысходности начинаю рыдать. Слезы так и льются ручьем, начинается паническая атака, с трудом могу дышать. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Что случилось? Страх и непонимание — единственное, что я испытываю в данный момент. Пытаюсь взять себя в руки. Не получается. Всё еще задыхаюсь. Резко встаю. Теряю сознание.  
Я снова очнулась в своей ванной на полу, по счастливой случайности не ударившись о раковину или еще чего-нибудь головой. Просто отрубилась. Кое-как поднимаюсь на ноги и смотрю в зеркало. Да. Мне не показалось. Это не мое тело. Это не я.  
Передо мной стоит парень, и общее между нами только то, что мы имеем одинаковый цвет глаз и волос. Всё остальное совершенно разное. Даже мое каре превратилось в короткую стрижку. Не понимаю, как такое могло произойти, ведь я только приняла ванну. Смотрю на соль для ванны. «Да не, фигня какая-то. До этого же я ею пользовалась. Ничего такого не было» Трясу головой, чтобы отогнать от себя глупые мысли. С надеждой еще раз смотрю в зеркало. Ничего не поменялось. Мне жутко стыдно, ведь до этого я видела оголенных парней только в мангах. Но они ведь были нарисованные! А тут я стала парнем! Как в манге! Я не знаю, что делать. Истерически смеюсь, кажись, меня никогда не отпустит. Укутываюсь полностью полотенцем и выхожу в коридор, продолжая мерзко хихикать. Так и хочется упасть на пол и заснуть, а проснуться уже снова в своем теле.  
Сажусь в гостиной на диван, по телевизору идет какой-то мультик, который меня совершенно не интересуется. Я думаю, что мне делать дальше, ведь дома мне оставаться не вариант. Представляю ситуацию:  
«- Мама, папа! Это я — Нинель. Ваша дочь. Только я сейчас в теле парня, но ничего страшного, вы ведь будете меня любить такой, какой бы я не была?  
\- Лео, фас! — крикнул бы отец, загораживая маму собой. И мне бы вцепились в горло. У американского бульдога довольно цепкая хватка. Так бы я и умерла».  
Кто вообще в здравом уме поверит, что девушка превратилась в парня? Такого не бывает. Сразу вызовут полицию или психушку. Меня будут долго пытать или колоть различные лекарства, спрашивая, куда я дел девочку. Потом могут и посадить. Неважно куда, всё равно я проведу там оставшиеся годы своей жизни. Можно было бы, конечно, попытаться свалить на некоторое время и отписываться сообщениями. Что-то типа похода с плохой связью, но мама, которая не может нормально спать, не услышав мой голос раз в два-три дня, точно что-то заподозрит. Нет. «Тут оставаться нельзя…» — прихожу к единственному логичному решению я. Но куда идти? И в чем? Одежды-то нет, а папина мне будет огромна даже сейчас.  
\- Что же делать? — спрашиваю сама себя. Пугаюсь собственного голоса. Придется привыкать. Вдруг в голове пробегает мысль «А может это само пройдет к завтрашнему дню?». Это дает мне надежду, и я слегка улыбаюсь. Может быть, есть шанс, что я действительно скоро вернусь в женское тело, а всё это окажется страшным сном. Но надо перестраховаться.  
Захожу в родительскую комнату и начинаю рыться в папиных вещах в поисках одежды, которая на мне б не болталась хоть чуть-чуть. Через полчаса поисков я состряпала себе костюм. Футболка, которая на мне висит, и длинные джинсы, которые мне тоже велики, но хотя бы не спадают уж явно. На ногах у меня были обычные сандалии, которые тоже смотрелись огромными на моих маленьких ножках.  
\- Ну. В добрый путь. Пожелайте удачи в бою.  
Я заставила себя улыбнуться. На всякий пожарный я решила прикупить себе парочку вещей, если уж придется уходить из дома, благо наличка мне позволяла. Я направилась в самый дешевый магазин в городе — Секонд Хэнд, который был всего лишь в нескольких остановках от моего дома.  
Выйдя на улицу, я осмотрелась, в надежде, что не увижу никого из знакомых, хоть и знаю, что меня не узнают. По дороге к остановке часто ловила на себя нелепые взгляды. Это и понятно. Я выглядела как клоун. Добравшись до места назначения, я выдохнула. Осталось совсем нетрудное — выбор одежды.  
Потратив где-то около часа на поиски себе какой-нибудь одежды, я привлекла внимание продавщицы, которая внезапно вызвалась мне помочь. Наверное, увидела в каком я несчастном положении.  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Саша, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
Я кивнула.  
\- Впервые хожу в магазины без мамы, не могу ничего подобрать. Не знаете, что бы мне подошло? — улыбнулась я и почесала затылок. Я пыталась выглядеть как можно убедительной, на что продавщица рассмеялась и, окинув меня потешным взглядом, проговорила:  
\- Вижу, у нее тоже это не очень получается.  
\- Ага, — кивнула я.  
Девушка быстро обежала зал, пока я стояла с раскрытым ртом и наблюдала за ней. Это было очень быстро. Продавщица принесла мне целую кучу одежды, на что я с сомнением заметила, что в раздевалку можно брать только шесть вещей, но она меня уверила, что в виде исключения, можно взять и больше. Ничего не смогла сделать в этой ситуации, я взяла вещи и пошла переодеваться. Девушка стояла рядом и наблюдала, от чего мне даже стало не по себе. Пару раз она просила меня ей показаться, что делало ситуацию еще больше неловкой. Не умею я отказывать девушкам. И вообще никому, в принципе.  
Выбрав из всей одежды пару кофт, футболок, джинсов и кое-что из обуви, я с облегчением вышла из примерочной. Продавщица меня ждала с улыбающимся видом, от чего мне явно стало жутко.  
\- Вы не против, если я пару вещей надену сразу? — уточнила я, на что получила положительный ответ. Слава богу, что я уже переоделась и не придется делать это снова. Пройдя к кассе, девушка спросила, как меня зовут, что поставило меня в ступор.  
\- Зовут?..  
Девушка кокетливо кивнула.  
\- Ааа, ну… — я не знала, что ответить, поэтому проговорила первое, что пришло на ум. Точнее, прочитала на бейджике. — Саша…  
\- О, так мы с вами тёзки, — улыбнулась девушка.  
\- Ага, — неуверенно кивнула я и направилась к выходу. Девушка не отставала.  
\- А вы сегодня свободны? — не успокаивалась Александра.  
\- Нет, — коротко ответила я и вышла из магазина. Я знаю, что это было грубо, но у меня просто не было выбора. Ситуация не позволяла вести себя по-другому, поэтому я сразу поехала домой, чтобы лечь спать, а на утро обнаружить себя снова девушкой.  
По приезду, дома, как и ожидалось, всё еще никого не было, но внезапный звонок мобильного телефона выбил меня из колеи. Мама. Я не знаю, что делать опять. Я не могу взять трубку, но и ответить — подписать себе смертельный приговор. Сбрасываю, набираю СМС, что всё хорошо, говорить не могу, слишком шумно. Вру, что я сейчас на вечеринке, хоть и знаю, что должна была быть дома. Отправляю. Не люблю говорить неправду матери, но другого выбора просто нет. Оставляю вещи около входа, сама прохожу в свою комнату и ложусь спать, надеясь, что весь этот кошмар пройдет поутру.

Ясно светит солнце, которое сквозь жалюзи метко бьет мне в глаза, потягиваюсь расслабленно. Открываю глаза и снова чуть не кричу. Я всё еще парень. Нужно с этим что-то делает. Резко встаю с кровати. Хочу в туалет. Смотрю на себя ниже живота… Стояк… Я вообще не в курсе, что с этим делать. Пробивает на нервный смех. Обреченно иду в туалет. Кое-как справив нужду, иду в душ, под холодную воду. Я слышала в каком-то сериале, что это может помочь. Холодно, но, вроде бы, стояк прошел, что не может не радовать меня, девочку. Рассматриваю себя в зеркале. Всё еще не могу поверить, что это я. Живот заурчал, пошла на кухню и приготовила себе завтрак: яичница и тосты. Ничего сложного. Попив чаю, направилась в гостиную, к компьютеру. Мне ничего не остается делать, кроме как где-то затаится. Гуглю самые дешевые съемные квартиры в городе.  
Через несколько часов поисков и обзванивания хозяев квартир одна бабушка согласилась сдавать мне однушку. Десять тысяч в месяц. По нынешним ценам это, можно сказать, копейки. Стираю историю поиска на планшете, знаю, что ее можно восстановить, но, надеюсь, не будут. Недолго думая, забираю заначку у родителей. Моя совесть жутко меня ест за это действие, но я понимаю, что мне на что-то надо жить. Потом как-нибудь расплачусь с ними. Я надеюсь… Если смогу вернуться. Гоню ненужные мысли из своей головы. Не хочется думать, что я ухожу отсюда навсегда, оставляя родителей совсем одних. Поздно. Мысли наполняют мою голову, и я опять плачу. Не хочу уходить куда-нибудь, но выхода нет. Так будет лучше для меня и для них. Я так думаю. Я в этом уверена. Кидаю телефон на диван, чтобы его не смогли отследить. Не беру с собой никаких личных вещей. Только деньги и то, что я сама купила. Выхожу из подъезда, вытирая слезы. Не хочется покидать это место. Сажусь в автобус и еду к нужной мне остановке.  
Квартира, которую мне согласились сдавать, находится на другом конце города, так что вероятность, что я с кем-нибудь пересекусь из знакомых — крайне мала. Звоню в подъезд к хозяйке.  
\- Кто там?  
\- Это Саша. Я звонила… звонил по поводу квартиры.  
\- А, проходи, милок.  
Дверь передо мной открылась. Здравствуй новая жизнь.  
Я прохожу на второй этаж, меня встречается милая седая старушка, которая на полторы головы ниже меня.  
\- Ну что, готов увидеть квартирку? — улыбается мне женщина, я киваю.  
Она открывает дверь, и мы заходим в приятное помещение. Как и было сказано все вещи довольно старомодны. В единственной комнате висит на стене ковер, на полу тоже ковер, один диван, две полки, шкаф, кресло и старый телевизор.  
\- Уютно, — говорю я, на что бабушка широко улыбается.  
\- Ты первый, кто так говорит.  
\- Правда что ли? — удивляюсь я.  
\- Ага. Может скидку тебе сделать? — хихикает женщина. При слове «скидка» мои слова засияли, увидев это, бабушка еще больше рассмеялась. — Пожалей старушку. И так по дешевке сдаю, а ты еще меньше хочешь. Хе-хе.  
\- Но можно было бы попробовать, — улыбаюсь я и удивленно приподнимаю плечи.  
\- Вот ведь молодежь пошла.  
Женщина провела меня на кухню, которая тоже не была захламлена. Газовая плита, старенький холодильник, умывальник, полочка, стол и три стула. Ничего лишнего. В коридоре же ничего не было вовсе, а душ и туалет совмещены. На удивление, я даже увидел там стиральную машинку, что было просто замечательно.  
\- Ты сюда учиться приехал? — внезапно спросила у меня бабушка, на что я не нашлась, что ответить. У меня ведь даже не было документов! Не то, чтобы даже результаты ЕГЭ узнать и куда-то подавать. Заметив мое недоумение и смятение, бабушка всё поняла и сменила тему.  
\- Родители хоть в курсе? — еще один неприятный вопрос, который чуть ли не заставил меня расплакаться.  
\- Оу, сирота, понимаю, — бабушка легонько похлопала меня по плечу. Не знаю, с чего она это взяла, но это было мне на руку, — ну живи тут, пока что. Если что, то обращайся, я помогу. Своих внуков у меня нет, так хоть о тебе позабочусь.  
Она по-доброму улыбнулась и вручила мне ключи, я же ей передала деньги и тоже немного улыбнулась.  
\- До свидания, — сказала я, закрывая за ней двери. Пройдя в комнату, я уселась на диван и истошно разрыдалась. Я уже жалела о своем решении.


	3. Трудности настигают

Я могла бы рыдать вечно, как мне казалось в данный момент. Голос постепенно начал пропадать, из горла выходили непонятные хрипы. Внезапно почувствовала приступ тошноты, побежала в уборную. Меня вырвало… Но хоть успела добежать, а то пришлось бы отстирывать ковер. В этом всё я: в такой момент думаю о каких-то глупых материальных вещах, когда проблема куда глобальнее. Прихожу в себя, умываюсь… Видок у меня мягко говоря не очень. Если бы меня сейчас увидела хозяйка квартиры, то точно бы подумала, что наркоман. Вообще, я удивляюсь, как она сдала человеку квартиру, не спрашивая никаких документов, только на честном слове… Может, это потому, что я сразу решила заплатить заранее? Или тут кроется какая-то афера, и скоро появятся настоящие хозяева квартиры… Блин, я ведь даже никакие контракты не подписывала, не видела документы на квартиру. Наверное, нашла лошка, который ни о чем не спрашивает. Вот я дура. Но сейчас уже поздно что-то требовать… Да и толку? Всё равно доказать ничего не смогу: приедут менты, спросят документы, а я такая: «Документы? Какие документы?» И всё, в полицию, до выяснения личности… А никакой личности-то и нет… Снова пробивает на истерический смех. Хреново. Кое-как доковыляла до комнаты, легла на диван. Сразу же отрубилась.  
Резко будит звонок в дверь. Ага, наверное, настоящие хозяева объявились… Хотя… Они бы не звонили. Встаю и направляюсь к двери. Боюсь представить, какой у меня сейчас вид, наверняка испугаю того, кто пришел. Смотрю в глазок, бабуля. Открываю, не хочу дольше заставлять ждать.  
\- Здравствуйте снова, Маргарита Павловна, — здороваюсь я. В любой непонятной ситуации — будь вежлив.  
\- О, ты спал, извини за беспокойство, устал, наверное, с дороги… Ты хоть в городе был? Знаешь, что да как? Если что, то не бойся меня спросить, я не кусаюсь. Магазин вот недалеко: идешь направо, потом налево, вдоль гаражей, через дорогу и вот он. Можешь купить всё, что нужно: и для желудка, и для дома, — женщина почему-то подмигнула.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо.  
\- А, ну так вот, зачем же я пришла?.. А, документы… — от этих слов моя душа ушла в пятки.  
\- Вот документы на квартиру, — продолжила она, — и договор. Только, милок, паспорт твой нужен, чтобы до конца всё заполнить. Знаю, ты устал, но дела надо доделать.  
Я стою молча, пытаюсь придумать отговорку, ибо паспорт у меня только женский, и то с собой нет. Бабушка замечает моё замешательство и настораживается…  
\- Что-то не так?.. — осторожно спрашивает она.  
\- Понимаете… — начинаю я, но голос предательски дрожит, я не знаю, что сказать, поэтому мелю первое, что приходит в голову, — когда я досюда добирался, то кто-то стащил из сумки пакет, в котором хранились все документы. Слава богу, деньги были в другом месте, а то б вообще пропал.  
\- Ох, не повезло. Ты в полицию обратился? — бабушка схватилась за сердце.  
\- Конечно, сразу же, как только заметил. Но, сами понимаете, им нужно сделать запросы в приют, восстановить мои данные, а это столько времени занимает, особенно с нашей-то бюрократией.  
\- Ох, понимаю, милок, понимаю. Я тут однажды за одной справкой стояла три месяца… Ох, но не будем о плохом, на тебя и так много чего свалилось. Но, как только получишь паспорт, сразу беги ко мне, мы всё оформим официально, а пока можешь жить.  
\- Спасибо Вам огромное, — я от всей души улыбнулась и захотела обнять женщину, но нормы приличия не позволяли. Одна из моих проблем была временно решена.  
\- Но документы-то хоть просмотри, а то вдруг я какая-то мошенница, — улыбнулась старушка и слегка похлопала меня по плечу, как бы подбадривая.  
\- А, точно, — я взял документы в руки. Вроде всё было в норме, на мой непрофессиональный взгляд. Озадаченно возвращаю документы.  
\- Ну, я пойду, отдыхай. У тебя хоть покушать есть что? — поинтересовалась женщина. Я вспомнила свой недавний забег в туалет, и снова поплохело.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я что-нибудь себе куплю.  
\- Ты смотри, а то худой совсем… Не забудь, ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться, — улыбаясь, промолвила старушка, я кивнул. Мы попрощались, я закрылась. Еще около минуты я просто стояла и втыкала в дверь. В голове была куча мыслей. Неужели прокатило? Или она пошла вызывать полицейских? Разболелась голова, снова затошнило. Знаю, что не вырвет, ведь желудок пуст. Вернувшись в свою единственную комнату, присела на диван, включила телевизор, чтоб хоть что-то было на внешнем фоне. Шла передача про таланты. Что у каждого есть талант, только его надо найти… Не знаю почему, но я заслушалась, все мои проблемы куда-то испарились. Так вот как действует телевидение? Заставляет забыть о проблемах… Вот почему так много людей его смотрят. Гениальное изобретение. Мне кажется, теперь я часто буду его смотреть, пытаясь сбежать от реальности. Программа закончилась, начались новости. Не хочу их смотреть, боюсь увидеть заявление о пропавшей девочке… Проблемы снова накатили на меня. Превращение, побег, новый дом… И всё это покрыто ложью… После того злосчастного приёма ванны не было ни слова правды, а я ведь редко вру, так почему у меня это так хорошо получается? Может это мой талант — врать?  
Снова начал посмеиваться, наверное, это войдет у меня в привычку в ближайшее время, пока не привыкну или не вернусь в прежнее тело. Ой, и влетит же мне, когда я вернусь. Нужно придумать правдивую историю… Может амнезия? Как вариант. Да вообще? О чём я думаю? Лечу впереди паровоза! Я в теле парня! И надо сейчас сконцентрироваться на этом. Что делать?  
Решил сосчитать деньги, у меня осталось около 15 тысяч… На следующий месяц хватит. Я мог бы взять больше, но совесть не позволила. Нужно зарабатывать самостоятельно. Но где? У меня вообще нет документов. Может правда обратиться в полицию? Не, не вариант. Нужно искать обходные пути. Фальшивые документы стоят дорого, да и заниматься чем-то криминальным совсем не хочется. Вокруг одна сплошная жопа. Головная боль достигла пика, я решил поспать. Улегся на диван, даже не расплавляя его. И так сойдет. Погрузился в сон.  
Мне весело, мы со Светой собираемся в кино на какой-то новый фильм. В первый раз о нем слышу.  
\- Там главная героиня превратился в парня, представляешь, — смеется она.  
\- А парень в девушку? Где-то это уже было… — проговорила я.  
\- Да нет. Парня там вообще не было, только девушка, — удивленно сказала Света, — мы же вместе трейлер смотрели, не помнишь?  
\- Нет, — совсем не помню, чтобы мы смотрели какой-либо трейлер.  
\- Ну и память у тебя. С нами еще пойдут Никита и Крис. Мне кажется, что они встречаются.  
\- Стоять. Ты ведь Никите нравишься, — с недоверием заметила я.  
\- Да? Ну, какая разница? — и побежала куда-то. Я за ней. Потерялась. Я где-то в незнакомых дворах. Ни разу не видела этого места раньше, но одновременно всё знакомое.  
\- Свет! — кричу я, но никто не отвечает. На улице я совсем одна. Полил дождь, становится темно и холодно… И страшно. Что?.. Что происходит?  
\- Потерялась девочка, просим всех, кто ее видел обратиться в полицию, — незнакомый парень раздает листовки, я подхожу к нему, чтобы спросить его, где я нахожусь.  
\- Извините, вы не видели эту особу? — спросил он, протягивая листовку, на которой изображена я.  
\- Как же? Это ведь я! — кричу я зачем-то.  
Парень смеется.  
\- Как же это можешь быть ты, если ты парень.  
Что? До меня не доходит смысл его слов. Я — парень? Это же фильм какой-то. Недоверчиво смотрю на него… Точнее туда, где он стоял. Там никого нет. Я оглядываюсь снова, не мог же он просто исчезнуть. Сбоку меня появился лес, я зачем-то в него бегу.  
\- Кто-нибудь! Света! — Кричу я, но никого нет поблизости. Я падаю, а меня окружают какие-то монстры. Не могу различить их во тьме. Вдруг меня кусают за ногу, просыпаюсь в холодном поту.  
Последнее, что я помню, что мне было больно. Сам сон вообще не запомнила. Но было неприятно. Я замерзла, укутавшись в какое-то покрывало, которое было на диване. За окном льет дождь, и разносятся раскаты грома. Тяжело выдыхаю, смотрю на своё тело. Да… Я всё еще парень… И да. Я не дома, а в чужой съемной квартире. Голова уже не болит, но жутко хочется пить. Направляюсь на кухню. Выпив пару стаканов воды, сажусь за стол, уставившись в окно. Надо думать над решением проблем. А их много. Очень много. Но самая первая — документы. И я пока не могу ее решить. Вторая — деньги… С этим еще можно что-то придумать. Устроюсь на стройку, должны взять. Будет трудно, здоровье себе испорчу, но вариантов у меня немного. Но для начала я попробую устроиться на какую-нибудь работу попроще. В кафе, например, как я и планировала.  
Грустно улыбаюсь. Только два дня назад я желала спокойной жизни, проводить время с друзьями, а сейчас… Сейчас думаю о подпольной работе и как бы не привлечь внимание полицейских. Да уж. У меня же сейчас нет совершенно никого, к кому бы я могла обратиться.  
На секунду в голове пролетела мысль позвонить со стационарного телефона Свете, но эта идея сразу же оказалась в мусорке. Даже для нее моя история будет слишком странной. Я совсем одна… один. Нужно привыкать называть себя в мужском роде, а то я могу спалиться. Еще подумают, что с головой парень не дружит, а мне этого не надо. Всё, с этого момента даже думаю о себе, как о парне.  
\- Да! — зачем-то проговорила вслух я и продолжила, — это новая жизнь. Новые возможности. Я смогу выстоять. Как говорится: Бог не посылает нам испытания, с которыми мы не можем справиться.  
Я пыталась говорить уверенно, но всё равно в конце меня прорвало на смех. Это всё выглядело так нелепо… Так неестественно. Я без сил облокотился на стол. Нужно что-то делать, кроме как говорить самому с собой. Мой живот заурчал. Я почему-то засмущался этому, хоть в доме был один. Заглянул в холодильник, как и ожидалось — пусто. На улице стояла ужасная погода: не выйти не то, что без зонта, но даже зонт не спасет. Всё было тленно. Посмотрел на часы. 23:48… Не самое лучшее время беспокоить Маргариту Павловну. Лягу лучше обратно спать. Утро вечера мудренее.  
Разложив диван в двуспальную кровать и кое-как заправив, я улегся спать. В этот раз ничего не снилось. Только было неспокойно.  
Я проснулся от пения птиц за окном. Радостно светило солнце, как будто ночного шторма и не было. Мне тоже полегчало. Но груз ответственности за то, что я совершил, начал давить на меня. Родители уже вернулись, так что такой кипишь устроили. Всех родственников подняли на уши, особенно тех, кто работает в полиции, так что сейчас лучше не высовываться. Нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления, независимо от того, что хочется весь день пролежать на кровати и рыдать. Хотя… Это тоже успеется. Где-нибудь вечером, а сейчас в душ, а потом сразу в магазин, а то голод не тётка.  
Выйдя на улицу, я почувствовал, как свежесть ударила мне в лицо. Новый день… Он встречает так радушно, что даже тошно. Вроде всё хорошо, а на самом деле жизнь катится в тартарары. Поэтично отчасти.  
\- Эх, — тяжело выдохнув и слегка ссутулившись, я направился в магазин за продуктами и средствами гигиены. С утра я обнаружил, что нет ни шампуня, ни полотенец. Ничего. Мыло было заранее предоставлено, но и его было немного, надо закупиться. Вот она — взрослая жизнь, нагрянула не предупредив. Так… Направо, налево, вдоль гаражей, а дальше куда? А, вон супермаркет. Перейдя через дорогу, я оказался в большом магазине, в котором мы обычно закупались всей семьей. В груди внезапно закололо. Захотелось лечь на пол и расплакаться. Но я не мог себе этого позволить. Я не мог себе позволить сдаться так легко.  
Подобрав всё, что нужно холостому парню, я направился на кассу. Ничего необычного не произошло, мне просто продали продукты. Как и должны были. Я пошел домой, обдумывая то, что тут будет опасно ходить ночью: гопники и всё такое. Хоть этот район и был относительно спокойным, но, к сожалению, не находился на самых нижних строчках рейтинга безопасных. На какой-то момент я даже обрадовался, что я не девушка, но мысль, что парням тут тоже может достаться немало, да и в некоторых случаях даже больше, не радовала мою душу.  
Добравшись до дома, я приготовил себе яичницу, единственное, что более менее у меня получается, и сварил сосиски. Чайник приятно посвистывал, на меня накатывало воодушевление. Денек должен быть долгим, но в то же время, мне казалось, что мне улыбнется удача.


	4. Всё только начинается

Сижу, попиваю чай, обдумываю план по поиску работы. Это будет труднее, чем найти жилье. Я просто был самым большим счастливчиком, раз мне выпала такая возможность — жить без каких-либо документов. С работой так не случится. Так не бывает. Ну, а если и найду, то получается, что я променял своё женское тело на удачу. Лучше бы я до конца жизни был полным неудачником… А, нет, не лучше. Я даже не знаю, что лучше. Но раз я тут, о другом думать смысла нет. Нужно собраться. Не хватало при поиске работы разреветься. Так, а еще нужно продумать легенду. Что я имею: я из приюта… Без документов… Меня зовут Александр Сергеевич Пушкин… Нет… Я точно не так представился бабуле. К сожалению, мой мозг ничего лучше Александра Сергеевича не выдал, но фамилию я догадался сменить на Купринов. Тоже мне гений. Взять фамилию известного летсплеера… Хотя… У него кажись Куплинов… Да уж. Я лошара даже тут. Но хоть не найдут с ним сходства. Лишнее внимание ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Да и имена у нас разные. Всё хорошо. Так, моя легенда: нужно выбрать город, в каком есть приют, но трудно было проверить, что я оттуда. Да почти каждый третий приют такой. Но лучше выбрать другой город, не в котором я живу. К примеру… Гатчина… Я недавно слышал, что там реконструировали детский дом-интернат или что-то наподобие. Нужно будет о нем поискать информацию… Блин, интернета нет. Компьютера нет. Мобильного нет. Ничего нет. А деньги зря тратить не хочется. 10 тысяч нужно оставить на следующий месяц… Но телефон купить всё же стоит. Какой-нибудь дешевый. Пять тысяч хватит прожить, если затянуть пояс потуже. А если найду работу, то вообще всё будет прекрасно.  
Как это всё выглядит привлекательно. Если бы это только была моя жизнь. А не какого-то левого парня, который свалил на меня свои проблемы. Может это как в Маргоше. Меня прокляли, а какой-то парень сейчас парится в моем теле, а потом мы встретимся и поженимся… Фу, как это всё странно и неестественно. В каких-то сериалах это еще прокатывает, но не в реальной жизни. В реальной жизни это невозможно. Да и вообще, за что меня проклинать? Я вроде никому дорогу не переходила. Мне некогда было, я училась. Аргх, от всего этого болит голова. Снова начинаю думать о себе, как о девушке, хоть я и должна… должен от этого отучиваться. Как же сложно даже с таким простым заданием справиться. А что будет дальше? Только хуже. Я снова начинаю впадать в депрессию. Дыхание участилось, руки задрожали. Паническая атака, только этого мне не хватало с утра пораньше. Подошел к раковине и умылся. Полегчало, руки больше не тряслись. Убрал всё со стола и помыл посуду, чтобы потом не набиралась большая гора. Всё нужно делать сразу, постепенно.  
Переоделся в новую одежду. Как же от нее вкусно пахнет, стало посвежее и комфортнее. Сразу подумалось, что я раньше не любил носить платья, а теперь и не смогу. Почувствовалась какая-то дискриминация. За этой же мыслью пришла другая: никаких месячных, что не могло не радовать, но теперь мужская проблема физиологии: стояк, с которым я научился бороться, спасибо фильмам за это. С возрастом это должно пройти. Только я вообще не в курсе, в каком именно возрасте. Плюс, он не каждый день, что несомненно радует. Но, надеюсь, к тому времени я уже снова стану девушкой, обрету свой изначальный облик, с теми проблемами, какие прилагаются к телу. Какое бы ни было, но своё.  
Поиск работы я решил начать с легкого пути: спросить у Маргариты Павловны, она всяко лучше меня знает. Позвонил в дверь, подождал минуту-две, никто не открывает. Собирался уходить, как дверь открыли.  
\- Доброе утро, милок. Как спалось? — спросила милая старушка.  
\- Здравствуйте, спасибо за заботу, хорошо спалось. Благодарю за постельное белье, что Вы оставили, без него б пришлось спать прям на голом диване.  
\- Да ладно, что я, не понимаю? Молодёжь об этом думает в последнюю очередь, ведь до этого кто-нибудь за ними сам застилал кровать… — тут она осеклась и потупила взгляд.  
\- Ничего страшного, еще раз спасибо, — улыбнулся я.  
\- Тебе что-то надо было? — забеспокоилась старушка.  
\- А, да… Мне б работу найти… Не знаете ли, где тут есть свободные вакансии? Если что, не подскажите?  
\- Хм… В супермаркете тут ассистенты всегда нужны. Подальше, вдоль дороги, идет стройка…  
При слове стройка я немного изменился в лице, что было замечено бабушкой.  
\- Но ты туда не подходишь, слишком хлюпкий, — улыбнувшись, махнула рукой она.  
\- А так… Все работы в центре… В кафешкам там, магазинчиках… А, точно. Если ты не брезгуешь, то можешь устроиться уборщиком или дворником. Их много не бывает.  
Уборщик! Точно. Как же я раньше не подумал об этом. По моему озаренному лицу, Маргарита Павловна поняла, что я определился с профессией, и почему-то заулыбалась еще шире.  
\- Но ты иди туда только в последнюю очередь. Молодой еще, можешь и получше подработку найти. А так, советую тебе я, поступи в университет, получи образование и иди светлой дорогой по жизни.  
\- Да я б с радостью, только поздно в универ подавать. ЕГЭ уже прошел.  
\- А ты его не сдавал?  
\- Только русский…  
\- А как же так?  
\- Нам необязательно было… Да и куда я без документов поступлю?  
\- И то верно… Но на курсы бесплатные походи, хуже не будет.  
Я был тронут такой заботой, что почувствовал, что сейчас расплачусь, начал шмыгать носом.  
\- Эй, ты чего? А ну не раскисай. Ты же мужик! — и снова похлопала меня по плечу.  
Я стер слезы, накатывающие на глаза, и проговорил:  
\- Вы такая замечательная женщина…  
\- Да ладно тебе. Просто ты мне понравился, вежливый, учтивый. Молодежь сейчас такая пошла, что невесть что… Но вас, наверное, по-другому воспитывают… — и она опять замолчала.  
\- Наверное… — только и оставалось ответить мне.  
\- Если что, то заходи, — сказала женщина.  
\- До свидание, спасибо Вам огромное, — поблагодарил я и ушел.  
На пути к супермаркету, я забежал домой, чтобы умыться и собраться с мыслями. Я такой чувствительный. Это не поможет мне найти хорошую работу. Или хоть какую-то работу. Нужно быть уверенным в себе. Вроде таких и нанимают. После недолгих размышлений я всё же направился к супермаркету, чтобы попытаться добиться работы ассистента. Меня направили к менеджеру, чтобы пройти мини-собеседование, которое я с треском провалил на вопросах о документах. Ни резюме, ни паспорта, ни трудовой книжки… Ничего из этого не существовало и в помине. Поэтому мне указали рукой на дверь, не желая вслушиваться в мой бред про потерю всего. «Когда найдешь, тогда и приходи» — сказали мне, что весьма логично.  
После отказа, я понял, что на стройке мне тоже могут с легкостью отказать, ибо документов нет, а в полиции должны были выдать временное удостоверение личности, как выяснилось. А так как я не ходил туда, то у меня и этого нет. Жизнь — тлен. Вернулся домой, сварил макароны с сосисками. Может, буду готовить курицу дальше, вместо сосисок. Я слышал, что ее невозможно испортить, проверю. А так, в основном, буду питаться Ролтоном и другим сух. пайком, ибо это самое дешевое, что можно представить. Чувствую, мой желудок меня не поблагодарит, но, надеюсь, что это долго не продлится, и я вернусь в свое прежнее состояние. Эта мысль не перестает греть мою душу. Но, как говорится, надейся на лучшее, готовься к худшему.  
И тут я вспомнил, что хотел купить телефон, но так расстроился, что мне отказали в работе, что совсем забыл про это. Пришлось в очередной раз выходить на улицу. Июньское солнце приятно грело: еще не слишком жарко, как в августе, но и не прохладно, как весной. Было приятно гулять, забывая обо всём. Почти обо всём.  
В магазине я попросил самый дешевый телефон с интернетом. К моему ужасу, такой телефон стоил около 2500 рублей… Так что мне придется обойтись без всемирной сети. В итоге, купил Samsung GT-E1080 за 730 рублей, плюс симка за 200. Никогда не думал, что с деньгами так трудно расставаться. У меня останется 4 тысячи на еду на ближайший два месяца… Вроде бы ситуация не совсем плачевная, но экономить всё же стоит. Я пока даже не зарабатываю ничего, а уже трачу.  
Выйдя из магазина, я задумался, зачем мне вообще нужен телефон? Мне всё равно некому звонить, если только своей домовладелице. Да и это было бы странно, если бы она не могла со мной связаться. И вдруг найду работу, то это всё окупится. Я успокаивал себя, как мог, что такая дорогая для меня покупка полезна. В то же самое время, какой-то белобрысый покупал себе самый последний айфон, что меня несказанно вывело. Я всё бесился по дороге домой, хоть парень и не виноват, что у него есть деньги, а точнее у его родителей, а у меня нет. Я был абсолютно уверен, что в его возрасте столько не зарабатывают.  
Дома я уселся на диван и включил телевизор. Теперь понятно, как я буду постоянно проводить свое свободное время — пялиться в телик. Других развлечений нет. Можно было бы попытаться найти ответы, почему я превратился в парня, но так как интернета нет, то эта миссия практически становится невозможной, ибо вряд ли в библиотеке есть раздел: вы теперь другого пола? Что делать? Да и инет не очень поспособствует этому. Если только различные фильмы с подобным сценарием, но, скорее всего, там бред. А так, если прокручивать день, в который всё произошло, то ничего необычного не было. Всё было как обычно, поэтому я решил прокручивать не только этот момент, но и то, что было за неделю, две, месяц. Но результат был нулевой. Я не смог найти что-то сверхъестественное. Всё было как всегда, только я изменился.  
Ох, голова снова начала болеть. Время для телевизора, маленького волшебника, который решает все проблемы, точнее создает иллюзию, что проблем нет. О, какой-то боевик, отличненько. Два часа прошли незаметно, фильм был скучным, сюжет был до жути предсказуем, но большого выбора нет, это вам не спутниковая тарелка. Перед глазами пролетел момент из жизни, как в тот злополучный день Нинель смотрела мультики, было весело и интересно. Нинель, не какой-то Саша. Начинаешь ценить что-то только тогда, когда потеряешь. И это не относится к вещам. Это больше относится к людям. Вдруг подумалось, что я больше не увижу маму с папой. К горлу подобрался противный комок, я усиленно задышал. Я не хотел больше плакать, но воспоминание запустило цепочку мыслей, в которых я навсегда остался один. Так вот, что чувствуют люди, которые кого-то теряют. Это невыносимо больно. Я так же представил, как больно сейчас моим родителям, ведь они даже не знают, жива ли их дочь, или её убил какой-нибудь маньяк. От этого становилось только хуже. Я сам наношу себе всё новые и новые раны. Подумал о бабушках с дедушкой, как им тяжело это воспринять. Что они могут получить удар или, того хуже, умереть.  
Эти мысли всё новыми волнами накатывали на меня, так, что я рыдал на взрыв под какую-то глупую телепередачу. Я понимал, что мне надо отвлечься, но я не мог… Мозг не мог контролировать ситуацию, всё становилось хуже. Я даже кинулся к телефону, чтобы позвонить, но вовремя опомнился и не стал набирать номер телефона. Внутри всё разрывало на части. Хотелось вырвать сердце из груди, так сильно оно болело. Кто ж знал, что оставаться хладнокровным так сложно. Что не думать, это так сложно. А становилось только хуже. Появились мысли о суициде, но я знал, что это ничем не поможет, что только уничтожит последнюю надежду на воссоединение с семьей. С грудой мыслей я улегся спать. Сон — это единственное, что могло меня сейчас спасти. Перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, я задумался о том, что пора прикупить успокоительное, но мысль не завершилась, и я вырубился.  
Я проснулся от чувства, что хочу в туалет. Быстро сходив туда, я привел себя в порядок. Всё никак не привыкну к моему новому телу. Говорят, чтоб к чему-то привыкнуть нужно 21 день, но мне кажется, что даже за это время я не смогу принять нового себя. И не хочу принимать, но надо.  
Приготовив себе завтрак, я решил составить план на сегодня. Во-первых, спросить у старушки, где тут устраиваться на работу дворником. Во-вторых, купить успокоительного, а то, не дай бог, действительно с собой что-нибудь сделаю. В-третьих, надо придумать, чем себя занять, а то если я ничем не занят, то впадаю в истерику, а это определенно плохо сказывается на моем общем состоянии. Можно попросить почитать книги у Маргариты Павловны, она выглядит как человек, у которого должна быть большая библиотека.  
\- Или наконец-то научусь рисовать, — сказал я сам себе с усмешкой. В последнее время, я начал потихоньку говорить сам с собой. Может это так моя психика пытается бороться с одиночеством, а, может, просто схожу с ума. Никак не могу понять. Закончив завтрак, я пошел к соседке, но прежде, чем я позвонил, она сама открыла дверь.  
\- А ну-ка заходи, — сказала она повелительным тоном.  
У меня не было других вариантов, кроме как зайти, но ничего хорошего предстоящий разговор не предвещал.


	5. Документы решают всё

Квартира домовладелицы была просторнее моей, двухкомнатная. В прихожей стояло зеркало и шкаф для одежды, что слегка затрудняло проход в остальную часть квартиры. Одна из комнат почему-то была закрыта, что разожгло моё любопытство, но я не осмелился спросить, что там находится. Может быть, спальня. Но это не мое дело. Меня провели на кухню, которая была обустроена более современно, чем моя. Новый холодильник, электронная плита, куча шкафчиков, большой стол на шестерых человек и микроволновка. Я даже немного позавидовал, но это чувство быстро ушло на второй план. Должен состояться серьезный разговор.  
Я присел, мне налили чаю, и женщина с серьезным выражением лица начала разговор:  
\- Знаешь, позвонила я в местный приют, но мне сказали, что никого с таким именем там нет, и никогда не было, — спокойным тоном произнесла она. Я молчал. Конечно, я мог сказать, что я не из местного приюта, но она бы проверила и тот, который я назвал, итог был бы одинаков.  
\- Я не врал. У меня нет родителей или каких-нибудь близких родственников, — сказал я, в принципе, сказав правду. На данный момент, у меня правда никого не было.  
\- Но про приют ты солгал, — серьезно заметила.  
\- Вы сами предположили, а я только подтвердил…  
\- Так откуда же ты на самом деле?  
Я понял, что врать, что я из Гатчины нет смысла. Она могла начать задавать какие-нибудь наводящие вопросы, а я бы не смог ответить, что совсем бы уничтожило ее доверие ко мне.  
\- Я… Не могу сказать… — только это и смог выдавить из себя я. Я правда не знал, что нужно говорить в этой ситуации. Я не продумывал план действий на такой вариант развития событий.  
\- Понятно. А деньги откуда? Своровал?  
\- Нет! — почему-то вспылил я и встрепенулся, хоть это была правда. Женщина даже немного удивилась, но потом всё же вернулась к обычному спокойному состоянию.  
\- Понятно… Вижу по твоей реакции, что не врешь, но и не скажешь откуда они — от этой фразы мне стало стыдно, и я наверняка покраснел, но Маргарита Павловна решила не продолжать этот разговор и перейти к другой теме, которая была тоже не из приятных.  
\- Так и на документы ты не подавал? .. И зовут тебя не Саша? — я молчал… Я не мог больше врать, начал плакать и извиняться. Женщина смотрела на меня сочувствующим взглядом. Не знаю, что происходило в ее голове, но меня это пугало.  
\- Ладушки, — внезапно сказала она, хлопнув в ладоши, да так, что я даже прекратил плакать, — вижу, жизнь тебя помотала, а так ты неплохой парень. У меня на таких глаз намётан. Я профессор в местном университете.  
Я приятно удивился. Это было неожиданно, что она была профессором. Не зная, что ответить, я просто хлопал глазами. Она продолжила:  
\- Если деньги ты получил законным путём, то я не имею ничего против этого. Живи. Но вот с документами что-нибудь реши. Обратись в полицию. Знаю, будет нелегко, но без них по жизни тяжело. Предмет первой необходимости. Я тебя торопить не буду, это будет на твоей совести.  
\- Спасибо, — только и мог выдохнуть я, потирая глаза.  
\- Да не за что. Ты пей, пей свой чай, остынет же, невкусный станет, — старушка доброжелательно улыбнулась и достала из микроволновки блинчики, — угощайся.  
Я кивнул головой и почему-то быстро начал уплетать блинчики и пить чай, хоть я и не был голоден.  
\- Ты не спеши, я у тебя их не заберу, — улыбалась Маргарита Павловна. Мне кажется, что она святая. Приютить человека без документов, без прошлого - такое не каждый сможет. Хоть и прокралась у меня мысль в голове, что женщина всё же может сдать меня полицейским, но эта глупость сразу исчезла из головы. Не может она меня подставить, не выглядит она как такой человек. Я прекратил есть блины и решил всё же спросить по поводу работы: где тут устроиться дворником, на что она ойкнула и начала быстро что-то искать. Я недоумевающим взглядом смотрел на нее. Она достала какую-то книжечку и положила передо мной.  
\- Вот, придешь по этому адресу, и тебя оформят.  
\- Кто оформит? Куда оформит? — не понимал я.  
\- На работу, ты же из-за этого пришел, — с ноткой загадочности произнесла женщина и присела рядом.  
\- Да… Но документы…  
\- Не волнуйся, там работает мой выпускник, Мирослав. Он там бухгалтер, он сможет договориться с менеджером.  
\- Мирослав?  
\- Мирослав Андреевич.  
\- А что за работа?  
\- Вот этого, милок, я не знаю. Что заставят тебя делать, то заставят. Но так как, это обычная кафешка, ничего трудного быть не должно.  
\- Спасибо Вам огромное!  
\- Всё что угодно для такого милого мальчика, — женщина потрепала меня за щеку, как маленького ребенка, от чего я почувствовал себя чуть получше. Может, я и не так одинок, как я думал. По крайней мере, у меня есть бабуля, которая за мной присмотрит и поможет, если что-то случится. Конечно, на нее нельзя полностью положиться, ведь она совершенно незнакомый мне человек, но всё же я не один… Не совсем один в этом мире.  
Я допил чай и попрощался с бабулей. Она рассказала, как мне добраться до этого кафе. Оказалось, что это не так далеко, как я боялся — всего лишь шесть остановок. В солнечные дни, я думаю, смогу добираться до туда пешком, чтобы сэкономить деньги на проезд. Экономия должна быть во всём.  
Добрался я до места назначения за 15 минут, не так уж и долго, учитывая наши пробки, но мне повезло, сейчас их не было. Я вышел из автобуса и пошел по направлению, которое мне дала Маргарита Павловна. И, по-ходу, я заблудился. Не зря я всегда считал, что у меня топографический кретинизм. Пришлось поспрашивать прохожих, пару раз заходил во дворы, из которых меня всячески направляли на главную улицу. Не знаю, как я не мог сориентироваться, если нужная мне кафешка была всего лишь в 50 метрах от моей остановки?  
«Цветы сакуры» — так называлось кафе, которое и внешне, и, как потом выяснилось, внутренне, не имело ничего общего с Японией, только интерьер был выполнен в основном в розовом стиле, и рядом с входом стояла маленькая сакура. На входе меня поприветствовала милая официантка Юля, а потом, когда узнала, что я по поводу работы, провела в бухгалтерию, а сама ушла. Там меня ждал паренек, который выглядел лет на 25, брюнет с коротко подстриженными волосами и в стильных очках. Примерно в таких же ходил Никита, от чего мне сделалось не по себе. Может быть, они закупались в одном магазине, и даже знали друг друга. Да не, бред какой-то. Нет же клуба людей, закупающихся в одном магазине. В то же самое время, пока я летал в своих фантазиях, парень оценивающе меня рассматривал, чему я сначала не удивился, но потом вспомнил, что я парень, и это меня насторожило.  
\- Официант, — внезапно сказал Мирослав Андреевич немного низким, но приятным голосом.  
\- Что? — недоумевающе спросил я.  
\- Будешь работать официантом, — продолжил он.  
\- Так сразу? — не понимал я.  
\- У нас их не хватает.  
\- А вдруг я не справлюсь? — забеспокоился я, так как рассчитывал на работу где-нибудь подальше от людей.  
\- Мне тебя рекомендовали как человека, который может выполнить любую работу, — он приподнял одну бровь.  
\- Так-то оно так, но…  
\- Но… — напряжение нарастало.  
\- У меня нет опыта, — сказал я, почесывая затылок.  
\- И всё? — парень усмехнулся и расслабился.  
\- А нужны какие-нибудь другие причины? — недоумевал я.  
\- Да нет. Не волнуйся, тебя всему обучат. Так что, не переживай, — я слегка успокоился после этих слов, но это было только начало моих испытаний.  
\- Тебе нужно будет еще произвести хорошее впечатление на босса, — уже серьезно сказал Мирослав.  
\- Босса? — я слегка потупился. Я вроде должен был общаться с менеджером.  
\- Это так мы называем Сергея Анатольевича, нашего менеджера, — пояснил бухгалтер.  
\- Аааа.  
\- Для начала, тебе нужно изучить наше меня, выучить всё, сдать тест, научиться носить поднос, разливать напитки…  
\- Разве разливает напитки не бармен, — перебил я его.  
\- Иногда приходится это делать самому, — пояснил парень и продолжил: — вытирать столы… И это пожалуй всё… А, еще обращаться с кассой. Вроде ничего сложного.  
Я кивнул, надеясь на то, что моя память меня не подведет. Парень поднялся из-за стола и подошел к шкафу с бумагами, взял одну из папок и начал листать в ней документы.  
\- Послезавтра сдаешь тест.  
\- Что, уже? — немного опешил я.  
\- Да, а ты что, не сможешь запомнить меню?  
\- Смогу… Просто как-то неожиданно.  
\- Тебе вроде срочно работа нужна была, — парень взглянул на меня и снова приподнял одну бровь, наверное, это у него была такая привычка.  
\- Да…  
\- Ну вот, — он вернулся к бумагам.  
\- А документы…  
\- Я знаю твою проблему. Ты побыстрее паспорт получай… Или купи… — он снова странно на меня посмотрел, — хотя… У тебя же денег нет. Но я уверен, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь, на вид не глупый мальчик.  
Мальчик? Я слегка зарделся. Хоть я и младше него, но точно не мальчик. Хоть да. Сейчас я мужского пола, я это помню, но всё равно отношение у него ко мне снисходительное. Мирослав почему-то слегка улыбнулся, как будто довольный моей реакцией, но потом серьезным тоном сказал:  
\- Попроси домой меню у Юли, а мне надо работать.  
Я кивнул, попрощался и вышел. Юля любезно дала мне меню, и я, с меню подмышкой, поехал домой, на этот раз без приключений. Войдя в квартиру, я почувствовал, что вернулся домой после долго дня. Что-то слишком быстро я привыкаю к подобной ситуации. Но это в каком-то смысле даже хорошо, возможно, будет меньше срывов. Почувствовав голод, я направился на кухню готовить свои любимые макароны, которые я буду поедать до тех пор, пока не смогу покупать нормальную еду. Да здравствует новая жизнь!


	6. Проблемы, которые не заказывали

Меню было небольшим: закуски, основные блюда, салаты, японская еда, десерты и напитки. Из всего этого я больше всего волновался за японскую еду, хоть я и сам не раз заказывал её и, можно сказать, являюсь любителем Японии и всего, что с ней связано. Помню, со Светой не раз заказывали её. А однажды заказали ее вместе с пиццей и ждали, что придет быстрее. Пицца победила. Было весело. Я грустно заулыбался. Мысли, что мы никогда больше не увидимся, наполняли голову. Да даже если и увидимся, познакомимся, то это буду уже не я. Не будет той особенной атмосферы между нами. Я помотал головой, пытаясь ее освободить от темных мыслей. Нужно сосредоточиться, а то я так никогда не сдам этот тест, хоть у меня и есть еще один день, чтобы всё выучить. Не хочу откладывать всё на завтра. Внезапный звонок в дверь выбил меня из колеи. Подойдя к двери, я увидел через глазок, что это домовладелица. Я без вопросов ее впустил. Мне показалось, что она на меня была чем-то обижена, ибо стояла со скрещенными руками на груди.  
\- Здравствуйте еще раз, — начал разговор я.  
\- Почему ты не зашел и не сказал, как всё прошло? — она тихонько потопывала ножкой. Я не находил, что ответить, ведь я просто об этом забыл.  
\- Мне пришлось снова побеспокоить Мирослава, чтобы узнать, что да как у вас прошло, — сердито продолжила Маргарита Павловна.  
\- Извините, как-то в голову не пришло, — виновато промолвил я.  
\- Не пришло… Ты ради него стараешься, а он даже потом к тебе не заходит, — женщина всё продолжала быть недовольной, но мне нечем ей возразить. Каюсь, виноват.  
\- Я хотел зайти к вам после финальной стадии принятия на работу, — солгал я, слегка запинаясь отчего-то.  
\- Точно? — недоверчиво переспросила она, сощурив свои пронзительные глазки.  
\- Точно, — уже более уверено подтвердил я. Я, может быть, и собрался бы к ней зайти, поблагодарить за помощь и всё такое.  
\- Тогда ладно, — бабушка сменила гнев на милость.  
\- Не хотите зайти? — предложил я, а то мы так и стояли на проходной.  
\- Не, милок, мне некогда. Это уже школьники закончили, а в университете работа идет. Я просто зашла тебя отчитать, чтобы такого больше не происходило, — я кивнул, — А так… у нас сессия, пойду заваливать ученичков.  
\- А зачем заваливать? — недоумевал я.  
\- Да потому что бездельники. Но это только тех, кто занятия пропускал и определенно списывал. К обычным студентам я отношусь нормально, так что не суди меня строго.  
\- А, понятно. Удачи вам на экзамене.  
\- Хах, спасибо, милок. Она мне пригодится.  
И Маргарита Павловна ушла. Я всё еще не знаю, какой предмет она ведёт. Нужно будет потом спросить, чтобы если что, то она меня б подтянула. Всё же, если, не дай бог, я застряну в этом теле, через год мне снова придется сдавать ЕГЭ. От этого стало снова не по себе. Я не хочу. Я хочу домой к родителям, друзьям. Дыхание снова сбилось, я попытался вернуть его на место. Получилось. Я вскоре стану мастером самоконтроля. Надеюсь. В любом случае я вспомнил, что так и не купил успокоительное.  
\- Ну как, сможешь дойти до магазина и не разреветься? — я кивнул сам себе. Плохая привычка разговаривать в пустоту. К ней очень быстро привыкаешь, но одновременно кажется, что ты не одинок. Одиночество – то, что я вижу в своем будущем. Не могу представить, чтобы я смог завести каких-нибудь друзей или тем более девушку. Почему-то я не думаю о том, чтобы завести парня. Хочу в этом случае нормальную жизнь. Да и парня парню сложнее найти. Не, даже не буду рассматривать этот вариант. Буду обычным парнем с обычными потребностями. Не, почему бы и нет? Я ж бисексуален. Хоть это работает не так, как я описываю, но я давно заметил, что меня всё же больше склоняет к прекрасной половине нашей планеты. Хоть я вряд ли смогу контролировать влечение к кому-то, но я попытаюсь, ведь со своими приступами кое-как справляюсь. Аргх, опять думаю о какой-то ерунде по пути в магазин. Пусть будет так, как будет.  
Купил успокоительного и антидепрессантов с запасом, потратил еще одну часть своего маленького бюджета, что вынудило меня принять успокоительное сразу в магазине. Теперь я уже точно перехожу на Ролтон. Выбора нет. Денег нет. Всё тленно.  
Случайно врезался в парнишу впереди меня, он где-то на голову ниже меня, может чуть выше, но я его не заметил.  
\- Ай, — выкрикнул он.  
\- Извините, — виновато проговорил я, почесав затылок, и, даже не посмотрев на лицо парня, начал переходить дорогу, ибо зажегся зеленый свет. Что-то я слишком неуклюжий сегодня. То потерялся, то в подростков врезаюсь. Может, это из-за того, что плохо сплю? Возможно. Надеюсь, лекарства мне помогут.  
Вернулся домой, меня слегка повело в сторону, и я чуть не упал. Может действительно меню поучить завтра, а сейчас лечь спать? Голова ни с того ни с сего начала раскалываться. Затошнило.  
\- Неужели из-за таблеток? — спросил сам себя я. Сомневаюсь. Что-то не так творится с моим организмом. И это что-то связано с тем, что я стал парнем. Почему-то я в этом не сомневался. Еле добрался по стеночке до дивана-кровати. Как только моё лицо достигло подушки, я сразу же отключился.  
Очнулся я в крайне неудобной позе: лежа на животе, а конечности раскинуты в разные стороны. Всё болело. Не могу понять, что со мной произошло… вчера? За окном радостно светило солнце, даря тепло всему живому на земле. Но не мне. Мне оно светило прямо в глаза, от чего я щурился и противно морщился. Пришлось спрятаться под подушку, чтобы избежать лучей-убийц. Голова сегодня не болела, но казалась полностью пустой, будто воздушный шарик, который готов взлететь к потолку. Сегодня нужно взяться за меню.  
Я устало потянулся и свалился с кровати на жесткий ковер. Да, точно встал не с той ноги. Кое-как поднявшись, я оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что я всё еще в своей собственной квартире. Теперь ее буду только так и называть: моя квартира. А разве это не так? Я за нее плачу, я тут живу — значит моя.  
Довольный своей мыслью я направился в ванную приводить себя в порядок. Видок у меня был тот еще. Под глазами были мешки, хоть я чувствовал себя выспавшимся, весь бледный. Похож чем-то на наркомана. Умывшись, я пошел на кухню. К моему удивлению, на столе лежали пирожки, а рядом записка. Я удивлено ее взял в руки и прочитал:  
«Саша, я пришла после университета, чтобы с тобой поговорить о работе, но ты долго не открывал, так что я воспользовалась своим ключом, чтобы проверить, что всё нормально»  
Точно, у домовладелицы же должны быть свои ключи. Я как-то об этом раньше не задумывался, но буду иметь в виду. Продолжаем чтение.  
«Ты видимо так устал, что заснул, я не стала тебя тревожить. Принесла тебе пирожки, они с повидлом, угощайся. Мне кажется, что ты заслужил. Не знаю, что случилось у тебя в прошлом, но, надеюсь, твоё будущее будет светлым. Заходи завтра, как проснешься»  
Я был тронут. Это так мило с ее стороны. До сих пор не могу поверить, что бывают такие добрые люди. Но, к сожалению, у меня нет возможностей ее отблагодарить, надеюсь, в будущем представится такая возможность.  
К тому же, есть еще одна проблема. Я не слышал звонка, значит, меня нехило так вырубило. С чего вообще меня так накрыло? Я знаю, что успокоительное, что я принял, такого эффекта не даёт, ибо принимал его до этого. Да, были моменты в моей жизни, когда приходилось принимать такие лекарства, но их было немного.  
Может, мой организм сопротивляется, и я снова стану нормальной? Или наоборот, изменения закрепляются, и я навсегда останусь в этом теле? Да и как вообще произошло, что я стал парнем? Что такого произошло в моем прошлом, что поспособствовало такому развитию событий? Столько вопросов, а ответов и не предвидится.  
Позавтракав, я направился к Маргарите Павловне, но мне никто не открыл. Подождав десять минут, я вернулся в квартиру. Может, она ушла на занятия, и я позвонил слишком поздно. К слову говоря, а сколько сейчас времени? 12:57. Час… Долго же я спал. Почти сутки.  
\- Чёрт! — меня осенило, что я так и не выучил ничего путного из меню. Я быстро рванул туда, где я его оставил, на кухню, и принялся читать. Выписав самые сложные блюда, я понемногу начал их заучивать, да так, чтобы от зубов отскакивало. Не хочу потерять единственную возможность заработать.  
Уже темнело, я всё же смог всё выучить. Это было не так уж и трудно, как я думал. С памятью у меня было всё в порядке, но сейчас главное, чтобы завтра не произошло никаких сюрпризов на собеседовании, типа внезапного падения в обморок или что-то типа того.  
Почувствовав, что я снова проголодался, я доел свои пирожки. Как же всё-таки здорово, когда у тебя есть какая-то еда, кроме макарон и сосисок. Надо бы всё-таки сходить к бабушке и поблагодарить. Я вышел из квартиры и направился к Маргарите Павловне. Идти, конечно, далеко не пришлось, ведь мы жили на одном этаже, но я что-то подустал. Может,это от того, что я учил весь день, а может снова организм играет со мной злую шутку. А, возможно, всё вместе и сразу.  
Дверь женщина открыла сразу, вид у нее был беспокойный, можно даже сказать тревожный. Наверное, она волновалась, что я не зашел с утра, а, вероятно, случилось что-то еще. Я занервничал. Маргарита Павловна начала разговор первой:  
\- Добрый вечер, Саша. С тобой всё хорошо? — весь ее вид передавал то, что она очень сильно волнуется. Неудивительно, ведь я скорее похож сейчас на зомби, чем на здорового нормального человека.  
\- Здравствуйте. Извините за беспокойство, со мной всё в порядке. Правда, порядком устал. Не знаю причину, может, из-за нервов… Извините, что с утра не зашел, проснулся только днем, а вы уже ушли.  
\- Понятно, ты проходи.  
Бабушка впустила меня в квартиру и повела снова на кухню. Там пахло очень вкусно мясом, от чего мой живот жалостливо заурчал. Маргарита Павловна улыбнулась.  
\- Небось, питаешься плохо, — заметила она. Я покраснел и завел руку за голову, слегка поглаживая затылок. Она попытала в самую точку. Домовладелица продолжила:  
\- Ты присаживайся, угощу своими котлетами, — я не контролировано сглотнул. Очень уж хотело съесть что-нибудь мясное, кроме сосисок. Да и не факт, что в сосисках есть мясо. Живот опять предательски заурчал, говоря, что он на всё согласен. Женщина посмеялась надо мной и положила три котлеты с картошечкой. Я блаженно заулыбался.  
\- Спасибо вам огромное. Вам приятного аппетита, — сказал я и начал уплетать божественное блюдо.  
\- И тебе приятного аппетита, — бабушка лучезарно улыбалась, словно накормила своего любимого внука. В этот момент мне показалось, что мы и вправду родственники, хоть это было далеко от правды. Да и не верится мне после всего того, что домовладелица для меня сделала, что она может быть суровым преподавателем. Не удивлюсь, что в ней души не чают студенты. Захотелось об этом поговорить.  
\- А как у вас прошли экзамены? — поинтересовался я, доедая вторую котлету.  
\- О, всё отлично, из 148 человек 64 отправились на пересдачу. На отлично сдали только 23 человека, а все остальные хорошисты и троечники.  
\- Что-то много не сдали, — изумился я, но скорее тому факту, что она запомнила точное число студентов, которые завалили.  
\- Ну, а что поделать? Высшая математика — это вам не гуманитарная наука, тут точность нужна.  
\- Мог бы поспорить, что и в гуманитарных науках тоже не всё так просто… — решился я сказать то, что думаю, рискуя своей едой, которая достается мне в рандомном порядке.  
\- В этом ты прав, — внезапно согласилась со мной преподаватель и покачала головой, — на других кафедрах тоже многие заваливают. К примеру, на политике. Ох, вообще сейчас сложно учиться детям. Разбалованные, ой, не могу.  
Женщина выглядела правда обеспокоенной за нынешнее поколения, но я никак не мог помочь, кроме как пообещать следующее:  
\- Я в следующем году поступлю и подам другим пример, — заверил я уверенно.  
\- Ты сначала документы получи, — заметила бабушка с улыбкой, —, а потом уже и поступай, мы будем ждать таких студентов. Да и действительно, твой пример может заставить многих работать. Не скажу, что сейчас мало сирот у нас учится, но большинство из них средненькие, в основном работают. Но ты ведь будешь усердно учиться? — глаза ее были полны надежды.  
\- Если за жилье платить не нужно будет, то конечно — рьяно проговорил я, сам удивляясь своему настрою.  
\- Общежитие тебе предоставят, не волнуйся. Если что, то обращайся. Найду тебе репетиторов, чтоб к ЕГЭ нормально подготовиться.  
\- Спасибо огромное, — я улыбнулся и кивнул, но, к сожалению, в этот же момент в голову начали лезть плохие мысли о моем будущем. Я погрустнел: конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы Маргарита Павловна была рада, но, с другой стороны, я должен вернуться домой. Моё прошлое, настоящее и будущее столкнулись. В голове произошел коллапс. Я тупо смотрел в свою тарелку с недоеденной картошкой, от чего домовладелица забеспокоилась и, подойдя ко мне, потрясла меня за плечо. Я перевел свой пустой взгляд на нее, она в легком испуге приоткрыла рот, морщинки на ее лице разгладились. Я не знал, что надо делать или говорить, просто смотрел.  
\- Саша… — только и могла произнести она, тоже не зная, как привести меня в чувства. Я вернулся, слегка покрутил головой.  
\- Извините, — я потрепал себя по волосам и снова уставился в тарелку, — не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не хотел пугать вас.  
\- Ох, дурные воспоминания? — она сочувственно погладила меня по плечу. Я кивнул.  
\- Извините, я, наверное, пойду домой. Завтра собеседование, спасибо за ужин, — я поднялся, — хотите, я помою посуду?  
Женщина отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Отдохни, завтра зайдешь, расскажешь, как всё прошло.  
Я снова кивнул и пошел домой, за мной с противным звоном закрылась дверь. Принял таблетки и лег на диван. Столько всего нужно было обдумать. Моё будущее… Я уже начинаю давать обещания на этот счет, хотя совсем не готов их выполнять. Я совсем запутался. Не знаю, что делать. Не знаю, что будет дальше. Хочу домой. Это единственное моё желание. Хочу вернуться домой. Знаю, что думаю об этом каждый день, но не могу с собой ничего поделать. Это моя жизнь. Моя прошлая жизнь, и я от нее никуда не убегу, как бы я не старался. Новое имя, новый дом, новые друзья — вот что ждет меня в будущем. Но как долго? Может я снова смогу стать девушкой? А может нет… Всё так запутанно. Количество вопросов не уменьшилось. Да и мне кажется, что с каждым днем их количество только растет. Чувствую, что проваливаюсь в сон. Я рад этому. Только во сне я могу быть самим собой, не думать ни о чем, ни о чем не беспокоиться. Сон — это здорово. В последний момент вспоминаю про будильник, лениво ставлю его на своем телефоне и укрываюсь одеялом. Нужно постараться завтра не выглядеть, словно зомби, а то не видать мне эту работу как своих ушей. Прошло пару минут, я провалился в радужное и приветливое царство Морфея.


	7. This is Halloween

Я проснулся от дикого зазывания под своим ухом. Нехотя открыл глаза, окружающая меня обстановка меня поразила. Это не была моя комната. И вряд ли это была моя квартира. Было холодно и жутко. Я находился на полу… в склепе. Рядом лежали закрытые гробы, и написаны разные незнакомые мне имена. На потолке и стенах весела паутина с гигантскими пауками, которых я очень боялся. Я беззвучно закричал, закрыв рот руками. Я не хотел привлекать ничьё внимание. И так было страшно.  
На цыпочках я вышел из склепа, но попал не на кладбище, как я предполагал, а в большой коридор, который был завален сырым мясом. Сделалось дурно. Посередине коридора мне махали ребята. Я их знаю? Один из них позвал меня по имени, так что я подошел на их зов. Вместе всё равно будет спокойнее.  
\- Саша, блин. Ну где ты ходишь? — спросил мальчик на голову ниже меня со стрижкой лесенкой.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Август, братик просто потерялся. Ты же знаешь, что у него топографический кретинизм, — сказал еще один белобрысый мальчик с короткой стрижкой. Он выглядел младше всех остальных. Но постойте, он только что назвал меня братом? Ничего не понимаю.  
\- Да знаю, знаю, — лениво ответил… Август? — просто нас тут убить могут, а он теряется.  
Он сказал убить? Мне не послышалось? Что за фигня тут твориться? Парень с длинными белоснежными волосами обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня и дотронулся до моей головы, словно измерял температуру.  
\- Ты случайно головой не ударился? — спросил он.  
\- Возможно, — не скрывал я, ибо вообще был не в курсе, что происходит.  
\- Ты помнишь моё имя? — всё с той же интонацией спросил парень.  
\- Нет… — всё так же честно ответил я.  
\- Вот те на, — с удивлением воскликнул единственный обладатель чёрных коротких волос.  
\- Меня зовут Дима, это Август, это Оливер, а это Василий, — перечислил всех стоящих Дима. Я кивнул.  
\- Мы пошли в дом с приведениями, но оказались в этом непонятном месте. Нам нужно добраться до выхода, ты понимаешь? — я снова кивнул.  
\- Отлично, он всё понял, пошли — сказал брюнет-Вася. Он мне сразу не понравился, но делать было нечего, я пошел посередине нашей колоны. Впереди Август и Василий, а позади Оливер и Дима. Такое чувство, что меня охраняли. Внезапно, меня что-то потянуло за ногу, я споткнулся, подо мной провалился пол, и я полетел вниз. Наверху я заметил, что Дима собирался прыгать, но его остановили, схватив за руку. Я упал на что-то мягкое, поэтому мне не было больно, но вот лицо Димы явно выражало боль, будто это он упал.  
\- Всё в порядке! — крикнул я, — я вас догоню! Идите без меня!  
\- Но как ты выберешься?! — спросил Оливер.  
\- Как-нибудь, доверься мне! — пытался уверенно говорить я.  
\- Мы будем дожидаться тебя у выхода, чтобы не случилось! — крикнул братик? .. мне в ответ, и они ушли. Как-то слишком быстро они мне поверили. Может, мы и не друзья с ними вовсе.   
Я оглянулся. На стенах висели страшные картины с поеданием людей. Мне показалось, что одно из тел было похоже на моё, так что я отвернулся. По спине прошелся холодок.  
\- Кто тут? — послышался голос откуда-то из темноты. Я попытался рассмотреть, но было слишком темно.  
\- Друг… — ответил я, запинаясь. Из темноты вышел красноволосый парень с красными глазами, от чего стало жутко. Он был одет в смокинг, что придавало ему изысканности. Почему-то он первый человек, на чью одежду я обратил внимание, но меня это сейчас мало волновало. Сейчас мне нужно было определить кто передо мной.  
\- Друг… — повторил он за мной, —, а что такое друг? — внезапно спросил он. Я слегка спешился. Не знал, что сказать, но решил ответить на вопрос.  
\- Это человек, которому ты можешь довериться, который всегда придёт к тебе на помощь, не предаст. С ним тебе весело. Это если кратко.  
\- Ааа, правда? — парень подбежал ко мне и, схватив за руку, зажал в своих двоих. Они были холодные. Но мало ли. У меня иногда тоже руки холодные, кровь плохо циркулирует, так что подозревать его в том, что он не человек слишком рано. Мальчик продолжил свои непонятные вопросы:  
\- Ты теперь мой друг?  
\- Ну… Да… — сказал я неуверенно, просто я не мог возразить такому наивному поведению.  
\- Ура, — он закружил меня в объятиях. Сколько же в этом подростке сил? Может, он и правда какое-то сверхъестественное существо? Потом он меня отпустил и сказал следующее:  
\- А друзья делятся секретами? — я кивнул, — А ты своим поделишься? Только самым сокровенным.  
Зачем ему знать мои секреты? Странный парень. Я хотел сказать, что очень боюсь темноты, но язык меня не послушался и сказал совершенно иное:  
\- Я — девушка.  
Сам не могу поверить, что сказал это! Я быстро схватился за рот, ожидая, что мой собеседник засмеется, но он только кивнул.  
\- А я вот не могу убивать до того, пока на меня первыми не нападут… — шепотом проговорил он, не комментируя моё сообщение. Он поверил! Я не ожидал этого! Не ожидал, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь мне поверит. Я был так рад, но потом насторожился. Он сказал «убивать»? Что это значит?  
\- Пошли, он повел меня куда-то в темноту, но там оказался проход. Только сейчас заметил, что в комнате не было дверей. Как я собирался отсюда выбираться? Что же это за место? И кто мой новый попутчик? Мы шли вперед, повсюду, как обычно, валялись кости и кусочки разлагающегося мяса, но к этому еще добавились непонятные свечения. У меня было столько вопросов, но я боялся их задать.  
\- Это Либерт, — показал он на… Вашу мать! Гигантского паука с двух человек ростом. Я не знаю, как он вообще помещался в этом маленьком коридоре, но это ему удавалось.  
\- Привет, Либерт, — поздоровался в ужасе я. Мимо меня пролетел сгусток яда. Он плюётся!  
\- Он тоже рад тебя видеть, — задорно пролепетал парниша, и мы проскочили мимо лапок ужасного чудовища. Совсем мне не до веселья.  
\- А кто тут еще есть? — зачем-то спросил я.  
\- У, много кого: Ламберт, Нарсиэль, Николас и другие… — малый задумался, поэтому скорость немного сбавил. К тому же, мы уже поднимались по лестнице, так что можно было упасть, но его это мало заботило. Мои подозрения о том, что он тоже какое-то существо, усилились, но спрашивать об этом было неосмотрительно с моей стороны.  
\- И все они твои друзья? — продолжил зачем-то допрос я.  
\- Большинство из них хотят меня съесть, а некоторых хочу съесть я, — без задней мысли ответил он. Отлично… Он — существо.  
\- А тебя как зовут? — мальчик совсем остановился, да так внезапно, что я врезался ему в спину.  
\- Себастьян.  
\- Могу я называть тебя просто Себа? — отдышавшись, поинтересовался я.  
\- Да! А тебя как?  
\- Александр, но можешь звать меня Сашей, — представился я.  
\- СС — пролепетал Себастьян.  
\- А?  
\- Инициалы наших букв — с улыбкой пояснил странный мальчик.  
\- Да, ты прав.  
Мы пошли дальше. Парень держал меня за руку, от чего мне было немного не комфортно, но я не мог возразить. Не хочу быть съеденным. Внезапно впереди я увидел знакомые фигуры, я хотел позвать их, но Себастьян насупился и откинул меня к стене с такой силой, что я вскрикнул, сильно ударился головой, перед глазами запрыгали разноцветные огоньки. На мой крик обернулись ребята. Я заметил, как Вася наставил пистолет на Себастьяна.  
\- Не надо! Он не может убивать, пока!.. АААА! — моё левое плечо пронзила страшная боль. Это был Себа. Его рука удлинилась и превратилась в черную клешню. Я не мог продолжать говорить, всё тело отзывалось болью, я сжал зубы. Из-за моих ли криков, или из-за того, что увидел Вася, было сделано то, чего больше всего я боялся. Брюнет выстрелил. Промазал. Я сквозь белую пелену увидел, как Август, Дима и Оливер убегают, а на Василия несется с огромной скоростью Себастьян. А дальше… Кровь. Много крови. Я слышу чавканья. Отворачиваюсь, мне противно и страшно. По глазам текут слезы, рука ноет, не могу ею шевелить. Рядом со мной что-то приземлилось, это убийца… В руках у него кусок мяса, и он протягивает его мне.  
\- Будешь? — я пытаюсь не смотреть, отворачиваюсь. Зачем-то говорю, что оно сырое, на что Себа не растерялся и поджарил мясо в своей руке, а потом, не дожидаясь моего ответа засовывает мясо мне в рот. Не могу глотать. Выплевываю. Вкус жаренного Васи распространяется по моему рту, с ужасом понимаю, что оно мало чем отличается от обычного мяса, которое я покупаю в магазине. Становится еще хуже, стошнило. Из глаз текут слёзы, но мой мучитель не хочет этого замечать.  
\- Да что не так с вашим человеческим телом? Оно такое слабое… — недовольно сквозь зубы проговаривает парниша, доедая то, что принёс. Меня всего трясло: от боли, от страха. Мне кажется, я описался, но это не было заметно в моей крови. И еще чьей-то крови.  
\- Но ты не бойся, я тебя не съем. Ты же мой друг, — всё так же с энтузиазмом проговорил Себастьян и закинул меня к себе на плечо.  
\- Если что, то я тебя подлатаю. Извини, но ты хотел раскрыть мой секрет, пришлось тебя заткнуть, — обиженно сказал Себастьян. Я, вися, кивнул, слёзы перестали литься из моих глаз.  
\- Извини, — сквозь зубы процедил я.  
\- О, знаю, как тебя развлечь. Мы с тобой съедим Бельфегора, — и вприпрыжку куда-то поскакал. У меня не было выбора, мне уже было всё равно. Чувствовал себя игрушкой в руках маньяка. Мы куда-то притащились. Меня положили на пол, я посмотрел на черную жижу с жутким выражением лица. Не проявил никакой эмоции, потому что меня теперь мало чем удивишь. Показал зачем-то язык непонятной массе, он высунул свой длинный извивающийся язык в ответ. Себастьян, пока мы строили друг другу рожицы, кинулся к нему и в два счёта разрезал пополам. В середине было красное сердце, которое билось с невероятной скоростью, а рядом появилась та страшная рожа, которая проговорила:  
\- Съешь, съешь…  
\- Не надо… — прошептал я, но, видимо, не был услышан, ибо Себа съел половину этого сердца и сразу же начал меняться. Из его спины выросли еще черные отростки, а само лицо больше стало походить на волка. Он посмотрел на меня, принюхался, с его желтых зубов падала слюна, глаза налились кровью, которая смешалась с красным цветом радужки, так что весь глаз казался полностью красным. Существо, поглядев на меня, направилось в противоположную сторону. Я почему-то сразу понял, что он почувствовал запах моих друзей. Кое-как встав, я направился в сторону, в которую он побежал. Еле-еле хромая, я шел по направлению его следов на стене, которые он зачем-то оставлял, как пометки. Меня заставил ускориться истошный крик. Поднажав, я ринулся вперед настолько быстро, несколько мне могла позволить моя боль. Впереди я увидел, как чудовище пожирает Диму, я кинулся к ним. Начал бить Себастьяна по спине лежавшей рядом палкой, кое-как работая здоровой рукой. Мне было пофиг на всё, но я должен был его остановить. Сработало, он переключился на меня. Прижав меня к стене, он откусил мне здоровую руку. От шока ничего не чувствую, только кричу, во рту распространяется вкус железа. Кажись, меня поедают. Теряю сознание. Через белую пелену замечаю, что парниша вернулся к своему первоначальному состоянию.  
-Нет. Нет. Нет. Друзей нельзя есть. Нельзя… Нельзя!  
Повторял он. Неужели эта мысль привела его в чувства? Чувствую, как меня куда-то несут. А дальше свет… такой яркий… это Рай? Но резкая боль в груди возвращает меня назад. Я тяжело вбираю воздух в легкие. Открываю глаза, вижу перед собой Себастьяна. От страха кричу и… протыкаю волосами своего «друга». Рядом валяется какой-то шприц с белой жижей.  
\- Ты жива… Я так рад.  
Оглядываю себя. Я девушка, в своём теле… С длинными белыми волосами, которые покрылись непонятной темной жидкостью из-за того, что проткнула Себу. Не понимаю, что происходит, почему-то взлетаю. Кричу громче.  
\- Тише… Всё хорошо. Теперь ты навсегда останешься со мной, - он улыбается. Наверное, он рад такому раскладу событий.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! — кричу я и улетаю вдаль по коридору.  
\- Ты не выберешься отсюда! — доносится до меня. Но мне всё равно, лишь бы подальше от этого монстра. Вижу Августа и Оливера, они направляются к выходу. Подлетаю к ним, пытаюсь привлечь внимание, но не получается. Кричу во всё горло, но меня не слышат и не видят. Неожиданно чувствую, как меня засасывает в тело Оливера перед самым его выходом из злосчастного дома. Понимаю, что могу управлять этим телом, но не хочу занимать его надолго. Так будет неправильно.  
С другой стороны, я снова покидаю тело своего брата, это случилось само собой. Он падает, Август трясёт его за плечи, но парень никак не реагирует. С ужасом наблюдаю за этой картиной. Что же я наделала? Последний выживший говорит фразу, которая повергла меня в шок: «Он мёртв…»  
Просыпаюсь в холодном поту в своей кровати. Ветер шумит за окном. Всё спокойно.


	8. Приём на работу - это просто

Утро было тяжелым. Кое-как поднялся с кровати под звон будильника и попытался в этот раз не упасть с кровати. Успех. Будильник отключен, я на ногах. День начался отлично. Главное теперь не опозориться на собеседовании. Быстро собравшись, я приготовил себе сосиски с гренками и плотно позавтракал. Не хочу, чтобы во время разговора, в случае если я почувствую запах еды, мой живот издал клик умирающего кита. Подобрав меню, я направился на остановку. Никаких приключений, люди впереди и рядом со мной спешили на работу, солнце радостно рассыпало свое тепло по земле, дети беззаботно играли во дворе, позабыв о школе. Оплатив проезд, мне пришлось стоять в заполненном дедушками и бабушками автобусе. Не знаю, куда они все едут так рано, но меня это всегда интересовало. Да и не только меня, скорее всего.  
Подъехав к своей остановке, я вывалился из автобуса и чуть не упал. На меня странно посмотрели. Конечно, я выглядел как дебил с этим меню, плюс еще привлек ненужное внимание. Я глупо улыбнулся и направился к кафешке. К моему удивлению, она была всё еще закрыта. Посмотрел на часы 9:20… Сверил с режимом работы. Кафе открывается в 10… Почувствовал себя еще большим идиотом. Только представьте: стоит парень напротив кафе, а у него в руках меню из этого же заведения. Что первое приходит в голову: стырил меню пьяный, пришел возвращать. Как же глупо… Неподалеку отсюда стояли лавочки, к которым я и направился.  
\- Эх, — сидел я грустный, ибо встал слишком рано, а мог бы еще поспать. На всякий случай, решил перечитать меню, чтобы освежить в памяти все названия и ингредиенты, так как с утра я слишком спешил, и не было возможности повторить.  
\- О, привет, — я поднял взгляд, на меня смотрела девушка приятной наружности с каштановыми вьющимися волосами, карими глазами, среднего телосложения и с грудью размера третьего. Я сразу признал в ней Юлю, официантку, которая помогла мне в мой первый день, внешность ее была довольно запоминающейся.  
\- Привет, — улыбнулся я.  
\- Ты на собеседование? А что так рано? Босс будет только в 12… — сказала она задумчиво, приложив указательный палец к подбородку и посмотрев куда-то вверх.  
\- Что? — мои глаза округлились от удивления. Мы, конечно, не обговорили время, когда я приду, но в 12… Это слишком.  
\- А ты не знал? — девушка удивленно посмотрела на меня.  
\- Нет… — выдохнул я.  
\- Ну ничего, — как-то слишком оптимистично сказала она, — ты можешь мне помочь, как раз подучишься.  
\- Но мы ведь не знаем, подхожу я на эту работу или нет… — заметил я.  
\- Да подходишь. Похож ты на трудягу, небось, всё меню выучил, хех, — она взяла у меня из рук меню и игриво помахала им у меня перед носом. Я кивнул и, потупив взгляд, посмотрел в сторону. Она была абсолютно права. Я знал всё меню.  
\- О, так я угадала. Ты забавный. Мне как раз нужен был тот, кто со мной в одну смену будет работать. Давно упрашивала босса кого-нибудь подогнать, а тут Мирослав с тобой пришел. И тебе работа, и мне спасение от всех этих клиентов. Да и девушек прибавится в мою смену… — она задумчиво посмотрела на небо, потом резко перевела взгляд на меня и сказала: — что ты тут сидишь? Пойдем, - и, схватив меня за руку, потянула за собой. Не успел я опомниться, как мы стояли у двери кафе, и девушка открыла вход в заведение.  
\- А что, будем только мы? — удивился я.  
\- К 10-ти подойдет Мирослав, вам тоже, наверное, есть о чем поговорить будет… Но…- она сделала паузу, — он занятой человек, не знаю, сможешь ли ты с ним найти общий язык. Но попытка не пытка. А еще придут повара. Они обычно тут за 15 минут до начала рабочего дня. Так, полный вперед!  
Девушка потащила меня за собой к двери за барной стойкой, там была кухня. Довольно опрятная и чистая, мне тут понравилось. Сразу вспомнились передача «Ревизорро» с Еленой Летучей. Она бы всё-таки нашла бы здесь какие-нибудь недостатки, но на первый взгляд тут довольно прилично, грязи нет, вытяжки чистые. Не знаю, что творится в холодильниках, но не сомневаюсь, что там тоже всё в порядке. Я надеюсь. Сразу за кухней была еще одна комната — для персонала. Она была меньше кабинета Мирослава, но в ней могло поместиться сразу человек 7-8. Юля подошла к одному из шкафчиков и сложила туда свои вещи. Я покорно ждал ее, оглядываясь по сторонам. Тут тоже даже пылинки не было, что очень удивляло, поэтому я решил уточнить, почему же это так, на что мне был дан быстрый ответ:  
\- У босса пунктик на чистоту. Там такие штрафы за ее несоблюдение, что лучше лишний раз протереть стол, чем потом выслушивать лекцию от босса и недополучить часть денег.  
Тут всё стало на свои места. Теперь понятно, почему всё так сияет. Но это даже радует, посетители от этого только в плюсе, да и тараканов тут уж точно быть не должно. Это место мне точно приходилось по вкусу.  
\- Ну что? Пошли протирать столы?  
Я кивнул. Пока мы выполняли мою будущую работу, Юля рассказала, как что обычно проходит. Официанты приходят за полчаса, переодеваются и наводят порядок в зале, потом дожидаются поваров и открывают кафе. Менеджер тут только один, он же босс. Приходит в 12 и следит за всем. Иногда может прийти и в 10, чтобы проверить, что всё идет как по маслу, а если появляются вопросы до прибытия босса, то нужно идти к Мирославу. Он не штатно является заместителем менеджера, и к нему все прислушиваются.  
\- Он умен не по годам, но очень замкнут в себе. Мы так и не смогли из него выпытать какую-нибудь информацию о его жизни вне работы, ты представляешь? Может у него только работа на уме? Вполне возможно. Но ты еще обо всём этом узнаешь. Повара у нас все молодые, энергичные. Ты с ними наверняка подружишься, особенно с шеф-поваром — Татьяной. Бой баба. Столько энергии я еще не видела ни у одного человека. Просто валит с ног. Но ты с ней вечером лучше познакомься, с утра она немного злая, как и все совы в это время.  
Я улыбнулся. Юля тоже была тем еще энерджайзером, которому только дай возможность поговорить. Но мне это было только на руку. Чем больше я знаю о заведении, тем больше у меня есть шансов здесь задержаться.  
Без пятнадцати минут десятого и правда начали приходить повара. Все они входили через задний вход, но заглядывали к нам в зал, чтобы поздороваться с Юлей, которая объясняла мне, как пользоваться кассой. Она серьезно хотела, чтобы я начал работать до того, как меня приняли на работу. Что за странный человек? Когда пришел Мирослав, официантка быстро к нему подбежала и что-то тихо спросила, на что он кивнул и кинул фразу:  
\- Пусть работает.  
\- Да! — крикнула Юля от радости, обняла бедного бухгалтера, который и до того выглядел уставшим, и потащила меня в комнату для персонала, где достала из одного из шкафчиков форму официанта, — она должна подойти. Примерь.  
Я не смог ничего ответить, так как она мгновенно покинула комнату. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как повиноваться. Форма была мне немного великовато, но это смотрелось сносно. Белая рубашка, чёрный жакет с узором ромбика и длинные атласные брюки. Такой одежды в секонде я не покупал, так что понял, что придется потратиться снова. Если у них тут продается униформа, то это делает покупку немного дороже. Юля вернулась назад и, хлопнув в ладоши, проговорила:  
\- Отлично, пошли в зал, посмотрим, что ты можешь.  
Я немного опешил. Я не ожидал, что меня сразу кинул в озеро плавать без спасательного круга, когда я не умею плавать. Слегка запаниковал.  
\- Да не очкуй, — подбадривала меня Юля, закинув на меня свою руку и слегка прижимая к себе. Только сейчас заметил, что девушка только немного ниже меня, что ставило меня в неловкое положение, ибо я, получается, смотрел ей прямо на грудь. Я покраснел. Не то, чтобы я не видел женской груди. У самого была, но эта была больше, так что было неудобно. Заметив мой потупившийся взгляд куда-то в сторону, официантка отпустила меня и засмеялась.  
\- А Вы, сударь, извращенец.  
\- Нет! — красный уже как помидор ответил я, на что девушка рассмеялась еще сильнее.  
\- Ничего страшного, я понимаю… — она немного замялась, скрестив руки на груди, и отвернулась. Мне показалось, что я ее как-то обидел. Сам знаю по опыту своих подруг, что большая грудь — это ни разу не плюс. Девушки считают, что мужчин привлекает только их внешность, но я не хотел бы производить впечатление такого человека. Но, как я знаю, чтобы я сейчас не сказал, всё может быть воспринято в дурном свете, так что я не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как извиниться:  
\- Извини… Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — сказал я, смотря в пол. Мне было противно от самого себя. Девушка обернулась и удивленно посмотрела на меня. Она, вроде бы, не поняла, за что я извиняюсь.  
-Ах, а ты и правда забавный, — она подошла ко мне и потрепала по голове. Не знаю, что только что произошло, но Юля пришла в норму, если можно было так сказать.  
Официантка повернула табличку и открыла дверь. На пороге уже ждали первые клиенты. Девушка их поприветствовала и усадила за столики. Всё это было очень быстро, так что я еле успевал следить за движениями Юли. Она точно была профессионалом в своем деле, я мог лишь удивляться ее отдаче. В кафе зашли еще люди, молодая парочка. Юля взглядом указала, что эти на мне.  
Я проводил их к свободному столику:  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Александр, сегодня я вас буду обслуживать, — попытался, как можно вежливо, представиться я. Вроде всё прошло неплохо. Парочка сделала простой заказ, я повторил и направился на кухню. Там уже вовсю кипела работа, было достаточно жарко. Это место было не узнать, стало шумно. Я не знал, куда прикрепить заказ, так что просто стоял на месте и ждал Юлю. Внезапно ко мне подбежала девушка лет 25 с фиолетовыми волосами и забрала листочек.  
\- Ты можешь идти, в следующий раз, просто оставь на столе, мы разберемся, — сказала она, даже не посмотрев на меня, и вытолкнула из кухни. Я даже не успел ничего ответить. События развиваются слишком быстро. Я направился к следующим посетителям. На этот раз меня попросили порекомендовать что-нибудь. Так как я не знал, что здесь самое лучшее, я предложил самое сложное блюдо из меню, так как не зря же я его запомнил. Клиентка согласилась с моим выбором, и я снова направился на кухню. Прошлый заказ был готов, так что я его попытался донести до гостей на подносе и не уронить. Я шел медленно, старался не споткнуться или что-нибудь не задеть.  
\- Вы тут новенький? — спросила девушка, которая сидела с парнем. Я кивнул.  
\- Я сразу сказала, что тут тебя раньше не видела. А ты, Сережа, говорил, что он тут был. Я была права.  
Я снова кивнул и удалился. Второй заказ тоже был готов. Я удивился, почему здесь так много народу, и как раньше Юля справлялась со всеми одна. К двенадцати часам дня количество людей снизилось, так что Юля отправила меня отдыхать, но сказала, что ближе к двум ей снова понадобится моя помощь. Я не мог отказать. Прежде чем направится в комнату для персонала, я заглянул к Мирославу, который усердно что-то считал. Я уже хотел выйти, как он подозвал меня к себе и спросил, что я хотел.  
\- Просто хотел спросить, когда придет менеджер…  
\- Босс.  
\- А?  
\- Когда придет босс. Ему не нравится, когда его называются менеджером.  
\- Понятно…  
\- Скоро будет, не волнуйся, просто подожди — всё так же, не поднимая глаз, ответил парень. Я, конечно, понимаю, работа и всё такое, но его отношение меня всё-таки задело.  
\- Почему ты дозволил мне работать? — решил разговорить его я. Он отвлекся от вычислений, снял очки, потер переносицу и посмотрел на меня. Его голубые глаза ввели меня в легкий шок, сам даже не знаю почему.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Ты ведь справился, — спокойным голосом ответил он и надел очки обратно.  
\- Да, но у меня же до этого не было никакого опыта. Я мог напортачить.  
\- Но не напортачил же, — с улыбкой уже ответил Мирослав.  
\- Да… — неловко ответил я.  
\- Ну вот. Еще вопросы есть? — уже по-деловому сказал Мирослав, возвращаясь к работе.  
\- Нет.  
\- Можешь подождать босса в комнате для персонала. Я его отправлю прямиком к тебе.  
Я кивнул и вышел. Мне так хотелось узнать про всех побольше, завести тут друзей. Когда я остался один, то заварил себе чаю и уселся на диван. Почему-то начал смеяться. Надеюсь, меня никто не услышал. Всё, что меня сейчас окружало, походило на мою прошлую мечту о подработке в какой-нибудь кафешке. И тут я подумал: почему бы не приводить свои прошлые мечты в реальность? Это ведь всё еще я. Я могу достигнуть всего, чего только захочу, если буду стараться. Не обязательно быть девушкой. Пол ни на что не влияет. Меня охватило воодушевление, я улыбался.  
В комнату постучали, от чего я даже немного подпрыгнул и пролил на брюки чай. В комнату зашел мужчина лет 35-ти в очках в аккуратной оправе. Я сразу понял, что это босс.  
\- Здравствуйте, я — Александр, — представился я и протянул ему руку. Он пожал ее и кивнул.  
\- Я уже наслышан о тебе. Меня зовут Сергей Анатольевич. Ну как? Нравится тебе в нашем кафе?  
\- Да, тут чудесно, — честно сказал я.  
\- А как готовится «Цветок Сакуры»? — внезапно спросил он, на что я без запинки ответил ингредиенты. Мужчина кивнул:  
\- Отлично. Можешь называть меня боссом.  
\- А? — не понимал я.  
\- Ты принят на работу, поздравляю. Так как ты новичок, то будешь получать 15 тысяч рублей в месяц, дальше эта сумма может достигнуть 25 тысяч, если будешь работать усердно.  
15 тысяч! Я не мог поверить, что могу жить почти беззаботно. Не нужно волноваться по поводу оплаты жилья. Увидев моё радостное выражение лица, босс продолжил:  
\- Вижу, ты пролил на себя чай. Не забудь постирать. Я люблю, чтобы всё блестело и сияло чистотой. И убери за собой, — мужчина показал на чай, голос его был немного сердитым. Я кивнул.  
\- На этот раз я тебя прощаю, но в следующий — будь аккуратнее. Расписание у тебя совпадает с Юлиным, оно на стене, — босс указал движением головы на стену, я снова кивнул, слегка обернувшись в том направление, куда он указывает.  
\- Приятно, когда тебя понимают с первого раза, — с улыбкой сказал мужчина и вышел. Не знаю, что сейчас только что произошло, но, кажется, меня приняли на работу. Я подпрыгнул на месте от радости. Впереди был целый день работы, но я был счастлив. Не знал, что всё будет так легко. Мои мечты и вправду сбываются. Может быть, я и правда привыкну к новой жизни. Так я по крайней мере думал.


	9. Судьбоносная встреча

Время шло быстро, я принимал и относил заказы, клиенты приходили и уходили. К сожалению, не обошлось без происшествий. Я уронил поднос на свою коллегу, когда мы случайно пересеклись на подходе к кухне. Вышло неловко, но Юля отмахнулась, что всё нормально, и продолжила работать в прошлом темпе, хоть и с пятном на рубашке. Мне было стыдно. В оставшееся время я двигался еще медленнее, чем прежде, что вызывало некоторое недовольство среди посетителей, но, кажется, они понимали, что я новичок в этом деле, поэтому никто не попросил жалобную книгу. В очередной перерыв ко мне подошел Сергей Анатольевич и сказал следующее:  
\- Ты не волнуйся так. Всё хорошо. Не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает, а это твоя первая попытка. Сегодня штрафовать тебя не буду, но с завтрашнего дня все твои проколы будут отображаться на твоей зарплате.  
Я кивнул. Хотя бы в первый день с меня ничего не вычтут. Отчитав меня, босс ушел. Подумалось, что сохранить весь свой доход будет довольно трудно, поэтому нужно продолжать экономить по максимуму. Плюс, могут появиться непредвиденные расходы, к примеру, на ноутбук. Да, понимаю, на такую покупку нужно еще заработать, но мне нужна будет хоть какая-нибудь связь с внешним миром, помимо телевизора. Хотя… Легче признать, что у меня зависимость от Интернета. Не могу я без него. Уже пять дней, как я не вижу глупые мемчики и не играю в онлайн-игры. Но это не главное. Главное, что меня уже как пять дней ищут родители, но никак не найдут.  
Ох, меня повело в сторону, от чего я чуть не упал, но в этот раз врезался в Мирослава, который зашел к нам в комнату для персонала за… А за чем? Я удивился, увидев его, он удивился тому, что я прижал его к стене. Неловкая ситуация. Я почему-то залился краской и отстранился. Моя женская натура взяла вверх из-за такой близости с парнем. Он смотрел на меня невозмутимо.  
\- Извини, — выпалил я, отходя еще на пару шагов.  
\- Тебе плохо? — спросил он взволнованным голосом и подошел поближе.  
\- Немного, — признался я. Другого бы логичного объяснения я бы и не придумал тому, что сейчас произошло.  
\- Можешь идти домой, я сообщу об этом боссу и Юле, — я присел на диван, а Мирослав положил руку на мой лоб, проверяя, есть ли температура. Я снова слегка покраснел, — вроде температуры нет. Ты хорошо спишь?  
\- Ну, сегодня спал не очень, волновался, — соврал я и отвёл взгляд.  
\- Не надо было. Тебя б всё равно взяли, — я удивленно посмотрел на бухгалтера, он беспристрастно смотрел мне прямо в глаза, но потом резко отвел взгляд и присел рядом со мной.  
\- О чём ты?  
\- У нас персонал долго не задерживается из-за сурового темперамента босса, так что ты был для нас просто находкой. Ты бы точно не возмущался и не припирался с ним. Это было то, что нужно, — пояснил Мирослав.  
\- А ты с ним хорошо ладишь? — я решил развести его на разговор.  
\- Как видишь, — коротко ответил Миро, как в голове начал называть его я, и слегка улыбнулся, — он только выглядит суровым, на самом деле он только волнуется за наше кафе. Он тут работает уже семь лет.  
\- Ого, — удивленно произнес я. Семь лет — это большой срок, не зря его все называют боссом, — наверное, это он тебя здесь устроил? — решил задать прямой вопрос я.  
\- Да, — как обычно не развернуто ответил бухгалтер, не смотря на меня. Так вот почему Юля сказала, что из него трудно вытягивать информацию. Теперь-то я понимаю.  
\- А почему ты сюда зашел? — только вспомнив, спросил я.  
\- А, это… — Мирослав, по-ходу, тоже про это запамятовал, — я решил тебя проведать. И не зря. Иди домой, — повелительным голосом сказал парень и направился к двери, — завтра тебя ждет еще один длинный день, — поведал он мне и удалился.  
Я решил всё же посмотреть своё расписание. Действительно. Я работал понедельник, среду, пятницу и субботу. Целых три выходных, недурно. Только они не шли подряд, что слегка удручало. Оставшихся официантов было только двое: Олег и Алиса. Надо бы с ними познакомиться. Да и с остальным персоналом тоже. Кстати, я, вроде бы, неплохо насобирал чаевых, нужно будет уточнить у Юли, как происходит распределение и когда. Но сегодня уже не получится, так как я ухожу пораньше, а рабочий день заканчивается только через час. Конечно же, я мог бы подождать, но Мирославу бы это точно не понравилось. Не хочу его беспокоить, поэтому я переоделся, забрал брюки домой, чтобы их постирать, и пошел по направлению к остановке. Людей было немного, меньше чем с утра, что я даже смог ехать сидя. Перед тем, как свернуть домой, я решил зайти в магазин и купить себе Ролтона и еще что-нибудь покушать, плюс, не забыл купить стирального порошка, про который я напрочь запамятовал в первый раз.  
Назад я шел еле-еле, не спеша. Работа выжила из меня все соки, но завтра должно быть легче. Плюс, я попытаюсь не думать о том, о чём думать не следовало. Я и сейчас пытаюсь отогнать от себя эти мысли, поэтому по приходу домой сразу выпью успокоительного и лягу спать. Внезапно мой взгляд привлекла компания людей, которые шли навстречу мне. Сейчас было всё еще светло, как-никак девять вечера, лето, но стало как-то не по себе. Это было три парня. Или парень и две девушке. Я что-то засомневался в своем зрении, ибо у двоих из них были длинные волосы. Так, некрасиво пялиться на незнакомых людей, поэтому я перевел взгляд на дорогу, но я заметил, как один из длинноволосых парней, всё же это были парни, кивнул в мою сторону, а остальные засмеялись. Мне стало совсем не по себе. Не гопники же они, вроде бы одеты были прилично. Я ускорил шаг и попытался пройти от них как можно дальше, но они тоже меняли траекторию ближе ко мне. Что за чёрт? Я уже стал волноваться по-крупному. Но, вроде бы, они не проявляли признаков агрессии, только что-то говорили друг другу и улыбались. Подойдя ко мне, они затихли и прошли мимо. Я успокоился, как вдруг мне по заднице прилетел хлопок, я обернулся, чтобы высказать всё, что я думаю о том, кто это сделал, но неожиданно мою шею обхватили чьи-то руки и прижали к себе.  
\- А ты ничего, — сказал длинноволосый парень, который был больше похож на модель, и хищно улыбнулся.  
Что. Блин. Тут. Происходит? Какого хрена он так себя ведёт? Он почти приблизился к моим губам, как я резко оттолкнул его от себя, чего, как видимо, он и ожидал. Его дружки уже смеялись в голос, а я стоял красный как помидор.  
\- Ты что творишь?! — не вытерпел я и одной рукой схватил его за грудки.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Что ты такой разгоряченный? — сказал он сладостным голосом и положил свою руку мне на грудь. В этот раз я не медлил и сразу же скинул её. Парень улыбнулся еще шире:  
\- Ты идешь один, такой угрюмый… Пошли с нами, развлечешься.  
Это всё звучало бы заманчиво, если бы он не выбрал бы такой странный способ знакомства из серии снять шлюху на час. К тому же, я же парень. Должен же я был постоять за себя или как. Откашлявшись, я отпустил парня. Он этого не ожидал, поэтому смотрел на меня удивленно и заинтригованно.  
\- Понимаешь, пидр, — я так всегда называл человека, который мне чем-то не угодил, не зависимо от его сексуальной ориентации, но, думаю, в этой ситуации это прозвучало обидно. По крайней мере, его дружки перестали гоготать, — я устал. Хочу домой. Сегодня был трудный день, меня ждет телевизор. А ты… — я сделал паузу и повысил голос: — А ты иди — развлекайся со своими дружками! — я указал на них рукой, —, но меня не трогай! Пожалуйста, — зачем-то прибавил я.  
Я тяжело выдохнул, развернулся, переложил пакет из одной руки в другую и уже направился домой, как за спиной услышал знакомый голос:  
\- А он в моем вкусе.  
Я просто сделал фейспалм и продолжил путь домой. На сегодня мне приключений достаточно.  
Дома меня ждал пустой холодильник, который я заполнил моей привычной едой: яйцами, молоком и сосисками, плюс, к этому еще добавились пельмени и сметана. Нужно же хоть как-то разнообразить свой рацион. На полку рядом с холодильником приземлился Ролтон и хлеб. Вроде бы ничего не забыл купить.  
Выпив успокоительного и заведя будильник, я включил телевизор. Сейчас по ТНТ шёл Comedy Club, начало которого я успел пропустить из-за стычки с теми геями. Я немного призадумался. Какой вообще нормальный человек будет так знакомиться? Наверняка он был каким-то извращенцем. Будь я девушкой, то точно бы расплакалась или бы закричала. В этом случае, я рад, что я парень, ведь они могли бы меня затащить за гаражи и изнасиловать. От этой мысли мне стало не по себе. Слегка вздрогнул. Бывают же такие ненормальные. Хорошо, что я их больше не увижу. Облегченно выдохнув, я сконцентрировался на камеди. Конечно, шутки были не такие уж и смешные, но всяко лучше сериалов по первому каналу или каких-нибудь печальных новостей.  
Эх, как же я скучаю по своему планшету. И по ВК. И по друзьям. Поняв, что мысли идут не в ту степь, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, я увеличил звук на телевизоре и почему-то засмеялся не смешной шутке. Всё же надо что-нибудь придумать, чтобы не впадать в такие мысли, не всегда ж рядом со мной будет телевизор. Ох, как же хочется с кем-нибудь поделиться своими проблемами, но не с кем.  
Внезапно, я вспомнил, что надо зайти к Маргарите Павловне, но было уже без десяти десять, поэтому я был не уверен, что стоит идти или нет. Но, как-никак обещал, я решил проверить судьбу и, выключив телевизор, направился к соседке. К моему удивлению, женщина еще не спала и пригласила в гости, опять угостив меня своей выпечкой, на этот раз пирогом с мясом. Я был рад домашней еде, ибо в кафе готовят вкусно, но всё же это не домашняя кухня.  
\- Ну как? Рассказывай, — начала разговор домовладелица, налив мне чаю.  
\- Всё прошло отлично. Спасибо Вам большое. Коллектив уютный, все дружные и приятные. Проблем, конечно, доставил в первый день, но обещал исправиться, и, конечно же, выполню.  
\- Аа, а зарплата какая? – ох, не люблю я этот вопрос. Еще квартплату повысит, и я без денег останусь.  
\- 15 тысяч, — честно ответил я, — не волнуйтесь, я буду способен оплачивать свою ренту, — с улыбкой добавил я. Женщина засмеялась.  
\- Я в тебе и не сомневалась. Ты, мальчик, целеустремленный. Да и обещания стремишься выполнять. Это мне в тебе нравится. Мало сейчас такой молодёжи.  
Я, почему-то тоже оскорбленный, решил защитить честь подростков:  
\- Почему это Вы так думаете? Я знаю немало людей моего возраста, которые тоже могут похвастаться такими же качествами.  
\- Значит, у тебя всё же есть друзья… — я почувствовал, что меня поймали в ловушку, и затих, забивая свой рот пирогом. Добавить мне было нечего, Маргарита Павловна это поняла и кивнула.  
\- Раз не хочешь рассказывать, то и не надо. Главное, что они у тебя были. А это что значит? А это значит, что ты — человек хороший, а не какой-нибудь социофоб, — сказала женщина и отпила немного остывшего чая. Я грустно кивнул. Друзья у меня были, но сейчас я один. Женщина, прочитав мой печальный взгляд, решила перевести тему в более приятное русло.  
\- Ты вроде говорил, что коллектив у вас хороший? Если так, то ты без проблем найдешь там друзей, — а потом, как бы подмигнув, добавила, — а может и девушку.  
Я заулыбался. Тут было так комфортно, будто я к родственникам приехал, когда они меня давно не видели. Наверное, с этого дня я буду считать Маргариту Павловну своей двоюродной бабушкой, как пра-дядя Стэн из Gravity falls для близнецов. Хотелось даже спросить, можно ли её так называть, но разум чётко дал понять, что делать этого не стояло. Мы еще поговорили с полчасика о моей работе, а потом меня, можно сказать, выгнали из квартиры, чтобы я пошел спать и выспался, а то завтра будет тяжелый день. Не хочется плошать два дня подряд. Попрощавшись и поблагодарив за вкусный пирог, я пошел домой.  
Перед сном приняв душ, я улегся в кровать, но сон долго почему-то не приходил, поэтому я снова включил телевизор. Там не шло ничего интересного, так что я просто попытался заснуть под звук телевизора, как иногда делала моя бабушка. Интересно, как она там. Пережила ли она весть о моём исчезновении… На душе стало хреново. Мысль, что из-за меня могли умереть мои близкие, разъедала мою психику. Снова стало дурно, так что даже лёжа я заметил, что у меня закружилась голова. Перевернувшись на спину, я обхватил себя руками, чтобы точно знать свою позицию. Меня била дрожь. Всё страннее по вечерам вёл мой организм. А может он так реагирует на плохие мысли? Внезапно, так же как мне стало плохо, всё прошло. Я отпустил себя и присел. Мир не кружился, но сильно захотелось спать. Укутавшись одеялом, я провалился в сладостный мир снов.


	10. Первый рабочий день

Поднявшись с кровати по звонку будильника, я почувствовал, что полон сил и энергии. Так и захотелось приступить к работе. Я так и не уточнил у Юли, нужно ли покупать форму, так что нужно сделать это сегодня. Неожиданно я осознал, что забыл постирать брюки. Но, слава богу, пятно было не видно, так что, решив, что никто не заметит чая, я положил их в пакет перед парадной дверью. Плотно позавтракав, насколько это было возможно, и переодевшись в чистую одежду, я направился на остановку, прихватив с собой часть униформы. Путешествие к автобусу произошло без приключений, так что я был несказанно рад, что не встретил тех странных ребят. В транспортном средстве же на меня косо смотрели, ибо я всю дорогу улыбался как дурак. Но что поделать? Я был счастлив. Придя вовремя, я заметил, что Юля входит в комнату для персонала. Попытавшись открыть дверь, я обнаружил, что она заперта, поэтому я судорожно начал стучать по бедному стеклу, стараясь его не выбить. Слава богу, моя коллега меня заметила и быстро подбежала к двери.  
\- Ух, спасибо. Не хотел бы, чтобы в мой первый официальный рабочий день мне засчитали опоздания, - почесав затылок, проговорил на выдохе я.  
\- И тебе привет, - с улыбкой произнесла девушка, но потом ее выражение лица изменилось на обеспокоенное, - с тобой всё в порядке?  
\- А? – заходя внутрь, я сначала не понял ее вопрос, но потом до меня дошло, что вчера я ушел по состоянию здоровья, - спасибо за беспокойство, но сегодня я чувствую себя отлично, - бодрым голосом заливал я, - просто вчера переволновался сильно.  
\- О, тогда отлично! Мне нравится твой боевой дух, - официантка похлопала меня по спине. От ее ударов я слегка ссутулился. Всё же в этой на вид хрупкой барышне столько силы.  
\- Сегодня будет еще больше клиентов, как я полагаю? – предположил я.  
\- А то, - всё с тем же задором ответила Юля и повела снова за собой в комнату для персонала, хоть я и знал, где она находится. Пока мы переодевались в разных частях комнаты, я решил спросить по поводу формы:  
\- Юль, а где форму покупать?  
\- А? Я разве тебе не сказала, - удивленно протараторила она, - а точно… Не сказала, - Я услышал звук хлопка по лбу, - в понедельник придет мастер и снимет с тебе замеры, а потом сошьет форму. Выйдет максимум тысячи три.  
При словах «три тысячи» я наигранно схватился за сердце, хоть и знал, что меня сейчас не видно. Всё же это существенно ударит по моему бюджету, а зарплату ждать придется еще месяц. Я решил всё же подсчитать, сколько у меня останется, и тут я уже чуть не упал. У меня останется 500 рублей на месяц… Это было для меня шоком. Я наверняка побледнел, ибо Юля, которая закончила переодеваться, подбежала ко мне и, схватив под плечо, усадила на диван. Хорошо, что я успел переодеться, но не было бы ничего страшного, если бы она увидела меня б в трусах.  
\- Саша, с тобой точно всё в порядке, - я неуверенно закивал. Юля насторожилась еще больше, - а ну-ка, выкладывай, что тебя так забеспокоило?  
\- Денег нет…  
\- Фух, всего-то, - девушка расслабленно выдохнула. Я посмотрел на нее полным безысходности взглядом, на что она только улыбнулась: - вычтут из зарплаты.  
Эта мысль тоже была нерадостной, но всё же лучше. Так у меня хотя бы будет 3500 в этом месяце и 2000 в следующем. Жить можно. Но опять же экономно. Очень экономно. Я тоже выдохнул. Напряжение спало.   
\- Ты тут пока посиди, приди в себя, я уберусь и за тебя тоже. Ты мне нужен будешь таким, каким был с утра. Так что… - она задумчиво посмотрела в потолок, - с тебя причитается, - и, потрепав меня по голове, девушка удалилась.  
Я так рад, что у меня такая классная коллега. Без нее бы я тут точно пропал. Немного отдышавшись, я вернулся в норму, сделал зарядку и пошел к Юле. В коридоре пересекся с несколькими поварами, поздоровался. Они мне тоже улыбнулись и как-то загадочно переглянулись. Ой, не нравится мне этот взгляд. Снова вспомнил вчерашних «гопников», и мурашки прошлись по телу. Лучше об этом никому не знать. Слишком стыдно. Выйдя в зал, который, как обычно, сиял своей чистотой, я, как и ожидалось, увидел Юлю, которая стояла около кассы и пересчитывала деньги. Подойдя к ней, я решил спросить про ключи от главной двери, на что получил ясный ответ, что мне они пока не положены, и придется приходить раньше и ждать Юлю, чтобы попасть внутрь. Таковы правила. Сначала нужно проработать хотя бы месяц, а уж потом получу дубликат. Ну что поделать. Буду стараться.   
В этот раз я принимал первых посетителей, и всё прошло как по маслу, да так, что я даже ускорился. Первую половину дня мы усердно работали, потом меня отпустили на обеденный перерыв. Как выяснилось, когда у одного перерыв – другой работает. Когда у Юли не было сменщика, то ее перерыв был 10 минут, и всё это время гостям приходилось ждать своих заказов. Сейчас же перерыв полчаса, но для меня и этого было мало, так мне казалось. Не представляю, как бедная Юля справлялась со всем этим в одиночку. Наверное, она очень любит свою работу. Хочу быть похожим на нее. Я радостно улыбаюсь, поедая салат, который мне сделали на скорую руку на кухне. Благо тут кормят персонал бесплатно. Да здравствует халявная еда. Внезапно ко мне в комнату зашла Татьяна, я сразу ее узнал по фиолетовым волосам.   
\- Здравствуй, меня зовут Таня, а ты ведь Саша? - поздоровалась она. Я кивнул и тоже поздоровался. Девушка как-то затейливо улыбнулась, но я не понял к чему это. Но она, так же внезапно, как и появилась, вышла из комнаты. Я сидел с удивлением в глазах, вообще не понимая, что сейчас произошло. Может это такой странный способ знакомиться? Или они что-то затевают. Я начал подозревать, что мне готовят сюрприз, но решил не подавать виду.   
Одному, оказалось, работать еще тяжелее, чем вдвоем. И это было логично, но я не ожидал, что настолько. Хорошо, что ничего не уронил. Этого бы я себе не простил. Второй-то день подряд.   
В конце дня, весь выжатый как лимон, я был рад, что завтра выходной. Не представлял, что официантом работать так трудно. Поэтому, наверное, у них такие и зарплаты. Юля застала меня лежащим на диване, от чего она засмеялась и прыгнула мне на живот. Я согнулся пополам. А моя добрая коллега только заливалась смехом.  
\- А вот нечего подставляться, - сказала она задористо и слезла с меня.   
\- Я и не подставлялся… - еле-еле проговорил я, принимая сидячую позу. Мне кажется, или Юля чутка садист?  
\- Ну, ты готов? – всё так же с энтузиазмом продолжала Юля, начав переодеваться.   
\- К чему? – включил дурачка я, поглаживая живот и не смотря в сторону официантки.  
\- К вечеринке! Ууу! – прокричала девушка, от чего я не смог не улыбнуться. В ней столько энергии после такого долго дня, что ненароком сам начинаешь заряжаться.  
\- Какой вечеринке? – всё еще тупил я.  
\- Ну как же? Ты же новый работник. Нужно отметить! – девушка уже полностью переоделась и с ожиданием смотрела на меня. Я понял, что я всё еще в униформе и тоже принялся менять одежду, подруга быстро отвернулась.  
\- Ну, если только вы всё устраиваете, - с улыбкой ответил я после паузы.  
\- Конечно же, мы всё сделаем! – Юля повернулась, но, поняв, что я всё еще голый, смущенно вернулась на прежнюю позицию, - предоставь это нам!  
Я был очень рад, что они решили в честь моего принятия на работу что-то устроить. Это было мило с их стороны. Я думаю, так мы можем стать ближе друг к другу и работать как одна команда. Я начал мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то модную английскую песню, от чего Юля рассмеялась.   
\- Пошли, давай, - сказала она, угадав момент, когда я переоделся, и потащила меня на кухню. Там нас уже ждали. Был накрыт стол, стояли вина и водка. Я не мог поверить. Всё это в честь меня. Я просто стоял и улыбался. Моя наставница откашлялась и ткнула меня локтём. А вернулся из страны грёз и, почесав затылок, проговорил:  
\- Здравствуйте все. Меня зовут Александр, можно просто Саша. С этого дня я буду с Вами работать. Надеюсь, что я вас не подведу, и мы подружимся.  
Получилось как-то по-детски, но ответом мне было дружное:  
\- Привет, Саша. Рады тебя видеть.  
И аплодисменты. Не знаю, к чему это, но я был счастлив. Тут были и босс с Мирославом. Они тоже улыбались.  
После моего небольшого вступления, Юля повела меня со всеми знакомить. Я еле успевал запоминать имена всех присутствующих поваров, но, думаю, со временем я успею всех узнать поближе и не лажать с их именами.   
\- А это Олег и Алиса. Они встречаются, - подвела меня девушка к симпатичной паре. Олег был выше меня ростом, кареглазый блондин в элегантном костюме, а Алиса была голубоглазой брюнеткой в лёгком сиреневом платье. Они очень мило смотрелись друг с другом. Я был уверен, что их точно не забуду. Парочка со мной поздоровалась, а меня повели к Тане, которую я и так уже знаю.  
\- Ну что? Готов испробовать мой фирменный десерт? – сразу без прелюдий начала Татьяна и предоставила мне шикарный шоколадный десерт.  
\- Это только мне? – с удивлением спросил я.  
\- Конечно же, - с улыбкой проговорила шеф-повар, - только новички имеют право его пробовать. Некоторые ради него к нам только и устраиваются, да, Юля?  
\- Но по праздникам достается всем, не так ли? Тебе приходится потрудиться, чтобы все пирожные были одинаковыми на вкус, - добавила Юля, подтрунивая над Таней. Было видно, что они близкие подруги.   
\- До них еще дожить надо, до этих праздников - шеф рассмеялась, а мы вместе с ней. Такая заразительная атмосфера. Я был так счастлив, находиться здесь. Не хотелось уходить. Хотелось, чтобы этот день продолжался вечно. Я решил всё же попробовать пирожное. Оно было божественное. Теперь я понимаю, про что говорили Таня и Юля. Я в раю.   
\- Ууу, смотри, как улыбается, - повар пихнула официантку легонько, - ты ведь тоже хочешь. Хооооочешь, я знаю. Вот как слюнки бегут.  
\- Отстань, - пихнула в ответ её моя напарница. Это было забавно, из-за какого-то кусочка пирожного такая драма.   
\- Юль, если хочешь, то могу поделиться, - предложил я. На что она только покачала головой:  
\- Не-а, таковы правила. Только новичок имеет право есть фирменный десерт, - по злорадному смеху Татьяны я понял, что правила они все тут соблюдают. Ну что поделать. Самому больше достанется. Я с довольной лыбой продолжил лакомиться десертом. Официантка завистливо на меня смотрела, но ничего не сказала.   
Закончив, я поблагодарил и положил тарелку в умывальник, слегка отделившись от главной кучки. Внезапно я заметил, что Мирослав собирается уходить, так что я его остановил, совершенно не подумав, что у него могут быть дела.  
\- Ты куда собираешься? Всё ведь только началось, - недоумевал я.  
\- Домой.   
\- У тебя завтра дела?   
\- У меня сегодня выходной… - вымученно сказал Мирослав и поправил очки.  
\- Оу, извини, что из-за меня тебе пришлось прийти, - я потупил взгляд. Действительно, неприятная ситуация, я не хотел вытаскивать сюда никого без их воли.  
\- Ничего страшного, ты ж не знал, - я угрюмо кивнул. Наверное, я был похож на нашкодившего котенка или щенка, потому что бухгалтер потрепал меня по волосам и продолжил: - ладно, я останусь.  
Я улыбнулся. Он грустно улыбнулся в ответ. Мне оставалось сделать так, чтобы он не пожалел о том, что остался. Я предложил ему что-нибудь выпить, налил вина, мы присоединились к основной компании.   
Весь вечер мы сидели, разговаривали. Я начал ощущать себя своим уже через час. Надо мной подшучивали, дали пару прозвищ, которые ко мне вряд ли прилепятся надолго. К счастью, мало кто интересовался моим прошлым, все больше рассказывали о своих приключениях, происшествиях на кухне и так далее. Это было жутко интересно. Мне показалось, что я единственный, кто не пил, и через какое-то время это заметили.  
\- Ты что не пьешь? – наседал на меня один с поваров.  
\- Да не люблю я вкус алкоголя, - признался я.  
\- Налейте новичку! – но меня никто не слушал. Дали бокал вина, которое я понемногу выпил. Все начали хлопать, налили еще один. Мне кажется, меня собираются споить. Но нет, от меня отстали, когда кого-то стошнило в туалете. Да уж. Всё затягивается. Надо бы уже идти. Было около одиннадцати вечера, хозяйка может начать волноваться, но уходить раньше всех как-то неприлично. Тут я заметил, что Мирослав как-то устало опирается о стенку. Подойдя к нему, я понял, что он засыпает. Тут-то я и осознал, что это мой шанс улизнуть.  
\- Господа, - привлек я внимание всех, - я собираюсь проводить господина Мирослава до дома, ибо это он из-за меня тут остался, так что… Прошу простить.   
\- Как это благородно с твоей стороны, - пожал мне руку босс на прощание, не зная о моих истинных намерениях.   
Я попрощался со всеми, и мы вышли на улицу. Там уже Миро пришел в своё обычное состояние и возразил мне:  
\- Не нужно меня провожать, могу сам добраться.   
\- Позволь хотя бы тебя на такси посадить, - уперся я. Всё же как-то боязно было отпускать его одного в таком состоянии.  
\- Я пешком дойду. Тут недалеко, - нервно проговорил бухгалтер и оттолкнул меня, но меня это не пугало.  
\- Я обещал всем тебя проводить, и я обещание выполню, - продолжил я и взял под руку своего приятеля.  
\- Какой же ты… назойливый. Пошли, - выдохнул Мирослав и повел меня за собой.   
\- Ура, - только и сказал я. Мы, наверное, странно смотрелись: два парня идут под ручку. Хотя, я заметил, что бухгалтера слегка шатало, так что не было ничего необычного. Трезвый друг ведет своего пьяного дружка. Всё нормально. Мы шли молча, пока Мирослав внезапно не спросил:  
\- Почему ты не хочешь говорить о своем прошлом?  
\- А? – не понял я.  
\- Я же всех попросил с тобой об этом не говорить, так как меня попросила Маргарита Павловна, - кажись, я не должен был этого знать, но алкоголь сыграл свою роль с беднягой.  
\- Просто там произошло кое-что, что я не хочу обсуждать с другими, - честно ответил я, хоть продолжил скрывать эту причину.  
\- У всех нас что-то плохое произошло в прошлом… - загадочно сказал он, но я решил не развивать этот разговор, и мы продолжили идти в полной тишине.  
\- Вот он, - сказал Мирослав, показывая на дом. Я кивнул и выпустил его из своей хватки.   
\- Знаешь, а ты действительно лучше, чем кажешься, - я удивленно посмотрел на Миро, но решил принять это за комплимент.   
\- Спасибо.  
\- Знаешь, если что, то ты можешь на меня всегда положиться, - продолжил бухгалтер, походу его проперло поговорить.  
\- Ты на меня тоже, - решил поддержать его я.  
\- Просто понимаешь… Мы же с тобой похожи. Я без родителей, ты без них. Сами себе дорогу протаптываем. Мы должны держаться вместе, - Миро положил свою руку на моё плечо. Похоже, он действительно сейчас мне доверяет и говорит то, что я не должен был знать. Я положил свою руку на его плечо.  
\- Ты можешь мне доверять, - улыбнулся я, а потом потрепал его по голове. У него на лице было такое искреннее удивление… и счастье?   
\- Спасибо, - он невинно улыбнулся, но потом снова стал серьезным, - я заказываю тебе такси.  
\- Что? – я сложил руки на груди.  
\- Я заплачу, не волнуйся, я знаю о твоих проблемах с деньгами, - мне кажется, или он слишком много обо мне знает? Но это даже работает мне на руку.  
\- Ладно уж. Я не против, - всё равно я не знаю, как отсюда добираться, и вообще где мы. Я улыбался как дурачок, что делало меня подозрительным. Мирослав отошел, набрал на телефоне номер такси, сказал адрес и вернулся ко мне.  
\- Куда ехать?  
\- А… - я немного потупил и сказал, запинаясь, адрес. Он кивнул, продиктовал его и отключил трубку.  
\- Какой твой номер телефона? – я в очередной раз стормозил, ибо не знаю своего номера, - понятно, давай сюда телефон.  
Я без слов отдал ему телефон. Он посмотрел на него, потом на меня. В его глазах прочиталась жалость, но он ничего не сказал. Забил свой номер, позвонил, забил у себя мой. Было очень неловко.  
\- Это по работе, - пояснил он, - кстати, тебе же из зарплаты форму вычитать?  
\- Ага, - кивнул я.  
\- Без вопросов. Следующая твоя зарплата будет 12 тысяч. – я снова кивнул. Приехало такси, я уселся, Мирослав заплатил за меня, мы попрощались, и я уехал.  
По приходу домой снова принял успокоительного, уже как традиция, улегся в кровать и уснул без задних ног. День был слишком утомительным и запоминающимся. Один из немногих дней без срывов, вот было бы так всегда.


	11. Незваный гость

Птицы сладостно щебечут за окном, чувствую себя прекрасно, улыбаюсь, всё еще не открывая глаз. Выходной. Мой первый выходной. И делать ничего не надо. Не спеша потягиваюсь, издавая сладостное мычание. Наконец-то открываю глаза. Шторы, которые я какой день забываю задернуть, распаханы полностью, так что ничего не мешает свету проникать внутрь. В голову приходит мысль, что можно было бы зашторить их сейчас, но так не хочется оказываться в темноте. Хочется еще больше света.   
Окончательно проснувшись, иду в душ. Как же это бодрит! Нацепив на себя футболку и шорты, медленно иду на кухню готовить омлет. Сегодня точно будет хороший день, и ничто не сможет его испортить. Надо бы придумать, чем сегодня заняться… Идей никаких нет. Уже жалею, что сегодня выходной. Боюсь, что снова начну заниматься самобичеванием, так что решил зайти в гости к домовладелице. Надеюсь, она дома. Звоню в дверь, мне открывает старушка, которая прям светится своей добротой.  
\- Здравствуй, милок. С чем пожаловал? – я поздоровался и с порога начал рассказывать о своих вчерашних приключениях, она же, в свою очередь, проводила меня снова на кухню и поставила чайник.  
\- Ааа, вот оно что. Весело тебе было вчера, вот и не зашел. Конечно, ты не обязан навещать меня каждый день, но раз в недельку заглядывай, поболтаем о делах насущных, - с улыбкой проговорила пра-тётя, как я называю ее у себя в голове теперь.  
\- Постараюсь, вы только за зря не волнуйтесь. Я - парень крепкий, со мной ничего не случится.  
\- Но ты всё равно осторожнее. Особенно по вечерам. Район у нас хоть благоприятный, но не самый безопасный. Ты учти, - я кивнул, отпиваю немного чаю. Я тут заметил, что каждый раз, когда я к ней прихожу, то она наливает разные сорта чая. На этот раз был жасминовый.   
\- Спасибо за беспокойство, постараюсь быть дома как можно раньше. Кстати, а не расскажете, откуда у вас столько чаю? – решил поинтересоваться я. Женщина улыбнулась еще шире, словно ждав этого вопроса от меня:  
\- Это всё мои ученички меня задабривают, зная, чем я занималась по молодости. Раньше я любила путешествовать, из разных стран себе чай привозила, а теперь состарилась, больше не могу переносить дальние перелеты и поездки, - закончила она как-то грустно.  
\- Но зато вы увидели мир, - решил подбодрить я, - наверное, у вас немало историй скопилось за это время. Столько воспоминаний! Я бы тоже хотел путешествовать, но пока возможности нет, но вот стану постарше и обязательно куда-нибудь съезжу, - воодушевленно говорил я, возвращая улыбку на лица Маргариты Павловны.  
\- Эх, молодежь. Мне бы твою прыть, - проговорила она и засмеялась.  
\- Может, вы сейчас поделитесь какой-нибудь историей, - предложил я, чтобы продолжить диалог, но, к моему удивлению, женщина отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Мне уходить сейчас надо. Занимаюсь репетиторством на дому у одной девушки.  
Я слегка удивился, ибо обычно к репетиторам приходят на дом, а тут наоборот, но свой вопрос не задал. Не прилично это.   
\- А, зачем я пришел, - вспомнил я, - у вас не найдется книжек почитать?  
\- А тебе что надо? – с интересом спросила старушка.  
\- Ну, фэнтези было бы неплохо, но не отказался бы и от детектива.  
\- А, развлекательное чтиво – это тоже неплохо, а то в вашем возрасте только в интернете сидят подростки, да телевизор смотрят, а ты вот за книжки, - радостно проговорила она.  
\- Поспорю, знаю кучу людей, которые любят читать, - возразил я, понимая, что снова поднимаю тему моего прошлого, но женщина, помня прошлый опыт, решила не поднимать эту тему снова.  
\- Шерлок Холмс есть. Тебе должно быть интересно, - я кивнул. Женщина оставила меня одного в комнате на пару минут, а потом вернулась с большим томом в руке, - полное собрание, - пояснила она.  
\- Спасибо огромное. Кстати, насчет интернета… Не знаете, где можно посидеть? – на меня посмотрели с пониманием, молодёжь всё-таки, куда ж без этого.  
\- Хех, только похвалила, а ты туда же, - усмехнулась она, - тут, всё в том же торговом центре, находится игровой клуб, у них должен быть доступ. Ты сходи, проверь.  
На этом мы и распрощались. Зайдя домой и положив книгу на диван, я сразу направился в этот клуб. Доступ в интернет был 100 рублей в час. Не так уж и много, хоть я всё равно не мог это себе позволить, но часик посидеть можно было. В зале сидели в основном геймеры-ребята, но увидел и пару девушек, что не могло не порадовать. Сев за свой компьютер под номером 16, загуглил список пропавших без вести, и с легким ужасом осознал, что меня уже объявили в розыск: живой или мертвой. Это было ожидаемо. Прошло уже больше трех суток, так что заявление приняли без вопросов. Я быстро закрыл вкладку. Склонился над клавиатурой и обхватил руками свою голову. Всё же я когда-то был девушкой, что, в последнее время, я ставил иногда под вопросом, оставаясь один. Да уж. Нужно отвлечься. Решил поискать какие-нибудь места поблизости. Оказывается, тут рядом есть всё. Даже свой микрорайон для богатых. Так вот для кого все эти удобства понастроили. А то я-то думал, что это всё для людей, а нет. Всё как обычно, только на этот раз перепало и обычным гражданам, хоть что-то радует. Есть всё же в капиталистической системе свои минусы, заключил я, отгоняя от себя негативные мысли. Нужно радоваться тому, что имеешь, но стремиться к чему-нибудь большему. Так и буду жить.  
Оставшееся время я провел в поисках того, как можно восстановить документы. Да, обо мне должны были бы остаться хоть какие-то данные, чтобы их восстановить. Но их нет, так что на этот способ мне рассчитывать не приходится. Другие варианты в голову как-то не приходили, как бы я не гуглил вопрос. Время подошло к концу, и я пошел домой.  
Погода была замечательная, на улице не было много народу, так что я зашел в ближайший парк и прошелся по нему. Он был прекрасен. Точнее… Это был обычный парк, но для меня он был очарователен. Пройдя его вдоль и поперек, я устал, присел на лавочку. Рядом шумела малышня и разглагольствовали мамаши. Всё было так безмятежно, что я закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Все проблемы испарились. Их не было. Хотелось петь и танцевать. Соскучился я по музыке, но позволить купить себе даже СD-плеер я не мог, хоть и не уверен, что их всё еще продают. Может как-нибудь потом. Улыбающийся я открыл глаза. Надо пойти домой, может, повезет, и по какому-нибудь каналу играет музыка. По MTV там, или какие сейчас музыкальные каналы существуют. Давно не заострял на этом внимания, да мне и не нужно было. Сейчас я понимаю, с чего начинали мои родители. У них не было тех удобств, какими мы наслаждаемся в настоящее время. Я пройду по их стопам и попытаюсь быть сильным, насколько это будет возможно. Хоть они и не будут знать, но я попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы они могли мной гордиться.   
На этой позитивной мысли я направился домой. Идя вдоль гаражей и напевая под нос вспомнившуюся песню, я заметил, что кто-то сидит на асфальте, упершись об один из гаражей. Я сразу узнал в нём того извращенца, который в этот раз был одет в костюм. Чего это он тут сидит? Не меня же поджидает? Да не, зачем ему это? Я ускорил шаг, чтобы быстро пройти мимо него, не пересекаясь с ним взглядом, но как только я начал приближаться, он обернулся в мою сторону и странно улыбнулся. Мне снова стало жутко.  
\- Эй, - окрикнул он меня, начиная подниматься. Я побежал, словно он был маньяком. Быстро промчавшись мимо него, я решил не сбавлять темп, ибо чувствовала моя попа недоброе. И не зря. Я чётко услышал, как его ботинки стучат по асфальту вслед за мной. И он меня нагонял! Я пытался ускользнуть на повороте, но не тут-то было. Меня повалили на асфальт захватом со спины! Я чудом не ударился подбородком, а то точно бы прикусил себя язык.  
\- Я сказал: эй, - сердито проговорил преследователь.  
\- А я говорю: слезь с меня, грязный извращенец, - пытаюсь как-то отцепить его от себя, но никак не получается. Он крепко держит. Со стороны на нас с интересом смотрят дети, от чего мне становится стыдно, как будто это я во всём виноват!  
\- Я не извращенец, - еще сердитее сказал незнакомец, но всё же слез с меня. Я уже с позиции лёжа хотел снова рвануть, но как только я поднялся, то меня схватили за шкирку, как провинившегося котенка. Детей их родители забирали подальше от нас. «Пожалуйста, помогите! Насилуют средь белого дня!» Хотелось бы крикнуть, но я молчал, не хочу позориться.  
\- Ты куда собрался? – всё так же сурово проговорил голос незнакомого человека.  
\- Домой, - не соврал я, говоря всё это слегка запинавшимся голосом. Он, до этого всё еще державший меня за футболку, отпустил и повернул к себе, уже придерживая меня за плечи. Уж он очень не хочет, чтобы я от него сбежал.  
\- Меня зовут Дима, и я извиняюсь за то, что произошло пару дней назад, - представился он и извинился. Да, отличный способ он выбрал. Конечно, я первый побежал, но это его не оправдывает!  
\- Я уже забыл, - лгал я, несмотря на то, что пару минут назад назвал его извращенцем, при этом стараясь не смотреть этому парню в глаза. Он меня теперь немного смущает своей красотой.   
\- Правда? Тогда давай будем друзьями.  
\- Так сразу? – удивился я и, не удержавшись, посмотрел на его лицо. Его волосы слегка спадали на лицо, что придавало ему некий шарм, при этом он коварно улыбался, а глаза блестели дьявольским блеском. Это завораживало, но не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Кстати, раз ты идешь домой, то почему бы тебе и мне не показать свою обитель? – пожал он плечами, всё так же не отпуская меня.  
\- Эээ, - не нашелся я ничего, чтобы ответить. Что вообще отвечают в таких ситуациях? Да… Я не умею отказывать людям, даже если очень хочу, но я всё же собрал свою волю в кулак и ответил:   
\- Нет, потому, что мы только встретились – это, во-первых. Во-вторых, ты меня преследовал, а нормальные люди таким не занимаются!  
\- Всего-то? Я просто хотел с тобой поговорить, а ты сразу побежал, словно увидал дикого зверя.  
Всего-то!? Для меня это вопрос жизни и смерти. А вдруг ты какой-то маньяк? Ты прямо очень на него похож. Да и про зверя ты попал прямо в точку. Точно дикий зверь, который поймал свою добычу.  
\- Не привык я пускать домой, кого попало, - подозрительно ответил я. Мне и правда не нужны были сейчас никакие неприятности, особенно, связанные с нанесением мне какого-то вреда.   
\- Мы же с тобой друзья, - в непонятки играл со мной собеседник. Какие нафиг друзья? Мы только встретились! Это наша с тобой вторая встреча, к тому же, обе были не из приятных и нанесли мне либо физическую, либо моральную травму.  
\- Да ладно тебе, хватит быть таким подозрительным. Нужно быть более открытым к людям, - продолжал он, от чего мне хотелось его треснуть хорошенько. Он действительно считает меня за дурачка?  
\- А ты не веди себя подозрительно.  
\- А я не веду.  
\- Ага, конечно. Набиваться в гости к первому встречному на улице – нисколько не подозрительно.  
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Такова моя натура, - да он просто играет со мной! Как же бесит!  
\- Тогда, как хозяин своей квартиры, я отказываюсь брать тебя с собой.  
\- Тогда… - он сделал паузу, - я буду ждать тебя тут каждый день… Буду напрашиваться в гости каждый день, пока ты не согласишься - говорил он всё это серьёзным голосом, всё еще держа меня за плечи, будто я собирался от него убежать, но я уже свыкся с мыслью, что пока диалог не завершится, свободы мне не видать.  
\- Меня это полностью устраивает, - сразу же ответил я.  
\- И в дождь, и в снег…  
\- Отлично, я не против, жди, - всё так же спокойно отвечал я.  
\- А ты жестокий… - как-то даже обиженно ответил мой новый друг.  
\- Нет, просто не люблю, когда ко мне навязываются в гости.  
\- Хорошо. Сделаем честно. Ты сводишь меня к себе, а потом я отведу тебя к себе. Договорились? – не вижу смысла идти к нему в гости, но, по моему мнению, он от меня не отстанет.  
\- Ладно. Уговорил, можешь прийти ко мне. Но… - я сделал паузу, - если ты сделаешь что-нибудь подозрительное, то я тут же вызываю полицию.  
\- Отлично, так… где ты живешь? – с места в карьер начал Дима, кажется, я не перепутал имя.  
\- Ты точно хочешь пойти ко мне в гости? – уточнил на всякий случай я. Что-то мне боязно оставаться с человеком, который явно сильнее меня в физическом плане в одной квартире. Особенно, если этот человек проявлял ко мне такой интерес... Как бы сказать, с сексуальным подтекстом.   
\- Конечно, так бы я и не спросил. Кстати, как тебя зовут? – поинтересовался он, отпуская меня из своей хватки, зная, что я не убегу – бесполезно.  
\- Саша, - на выдохе проговорил я и побрел в сторону своего дома. Он не казался плохим человеком, тем более он не собирался меня грабить. Выглядел он слишком респектабельно для этого. И тут я вспомнил, что видел его в магазине телефонов, когда он покупал iPhone. Богатенький парнишка. В голове сразу пролетели мысли о том, что было бы неплохо его использовать, но я отогнал их. Не такой я человек, чтобы использовать других, особенно это касалось самодостаточных персонажей. Не люблю брать у других деньги, или чтобы они за меня платили, даже если я сам в плачевном состоянии.   
\- Александр, какое интересное имя. А ты знаешь, что с древнегреческого оно переводится как «Защитник людей»?  
\- Не знал, - сухо ответил я.   
\- Ты всё же помнишь тот день, - заключил для себя Дима очевидное.  
\- Конечно, я помню. У меня нет склероза, - всё так же убито отвечал я, но в этот раз слегка повысил голос и вскинул руками для пущего эффекта.  
\- Я уже извинился.  
\- О да, это магическим образом удалит из моей памяти тот день, - с сарказмом продолжил говорить я.  
\- А ты, значит, злопамятный, - почему-то игриво проговорил мой попутчик.  
\- Нет, - коротко отрезал я. Всю оставшуюся дорогу, которая показалась вечностью, мы прошли молча, так как Дима над чем-то призадумался. Не знаю, что у него в голове, но мне это не нравится.   
Зайдя за мной в мою квартиру, мой гость почему-то обомлел и прошелся в мою единственную комнату.  
\- Ты тут живешь? – спросил он удивленно. Я кивнул, разуваясь.  
\- Разувайся, пожалуйста, - попросил я своего новоиспеченного друга.  
\- А, хорошо, - он проделал то, что я попросил, - как ты тут живешь? – не унимался он.  
\- В смысле, как? – не понял его я.  
\- В прямом. Тут же невозможно жить.  
\- Никто тебя тут жить не заставляет, - заметил я.   
\- Телевизор, хоть, работает?   
\- Да, - мой собеседник начал меня бесить. Не всем же жить в хоромах, а я не сомневался, что он жил в них. Половина России живут в таких же условиях, что и я. Может даже хуже, а он удивляется.   
Оставив Диму в замешательстве в своей комнате, я направился на кухню, готовить Ролтон. Сегодня я буду его есть на обед, поужинаю пельмешками, а завтра меня покормят. Поставив чайник, я присел. Слышу, как мой гость включил телевизор и щелкает каналы. Наверное, это ему в новинку. Ну, ничего страшного, пока он отвлекся от меня, то это даже на руку. Чайник вскипел, так что я заварил свою лапшу.   
Дмитрий, наверное решивший, что я приготовил чай, пришел на кухню. Его шокированный взгляд не изменился, чему я даже улыбнулся и был горд тем, что могу жить в таких чуждых для него условиях. Усевшись обратно с Ролтоном, я снова привлек внимание своего дружка.  
\- Ты ЭТО собираешься есть? – с изумлением в голосе спросил он, делая акцент на слово «это».  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил я, ожидая, когда всё заварится.  
\- Но это же не полезно, ты убьешь свой желудок - заметил он, потянувшись к моему блюду, собираясь его забрать, от чего я прикрыл тарелку собой и зарычал, как собака, у которой хотят отобрать косточку.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - усмехнувшись, проговорил гость, попятившись назад - приятного аппетита.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил я, проверяя всё ли готово. Я ел в тишине, пока Дима, присев напротив меня, оперся на локоть и смотрел, как я обедаю. Было очень не по себе, но сказать я ничего не мог. Не выгнать же его? Хоть эта идея не покидала меня. Доев, я выкинул посудину и вымыл вилку, дружище молчал, что стало меня напрягать.  
\- Ну, я пошел, - внезапно сказал он, от чего у меня слегка удивленно расширились глаза.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил я, кивнув.  
\- У меня еще есть дела, так что поболтаем как-нибудь в другое время, - я снова кивнул, - кстати, обменяемся номерами телефонов?   
Я продиктовал свой номер, который я всё же выучил сегодня утром, пока собирался. Не хотелось показывать ему свою древнюю модель. Он позвонил, звонок прошёл, так что он положил свой дорогущий телефон обратно в карман своего пиджака.   
\- Пока, - сказал я ему.  
\- До скорой встречи, - было мне ответом. Я закрыл за ним дверь и остался стоять перед ней, не понимая, что только что произошло. В голове не находилось ни одной разумной мысли происходящему, кроме как той, что этот парень сумасшедший, и нужно держаться от него подальше. Но что теперь делать, если он знает, где я живу? Переезжать? Не пускать внутрь? Ах, столько разных мыслей, а ни одна не кажется правильной. Вот зачем я вообще его впустил?


	12. Плохая память

После того, как мой незваный гость ушёл, я немного приуныл. Мне нечем было себя занять, так что я вернулся в свою единственную комнату и включил телевизор. Я быстро нашёл канал с музыкой, так что просто расслабился и решил потанцевать. Мои движения были хаотичны и слабо походили на танец, но мне было всё равно, никто же не видит. До этого на вечеринках я обычно стоял в стороне, либо танцевал с подругами. Было весело, хоть поначалу я слегка стеснялся своих движений, но это проходило со временем. В комнате же, когда я был один, я мог позволить себе всё: и попрыгать, и побегать в разные стороны, да хоть на голове постоять – всё было разрешено. Это чувство свободы вернуло мои мысли в позитивное русло, так что я даже начал подпевать российским исполнителям, хоть я их особо и не слушал раньше, если только по радио. Через полчаса от пляски мне поплохело, и я уселся на диван, рядом со мной от моего веса подпрыгнула книга, так что я вспомнил, что собирался почитать. Для начала я отдышался. Да… Я был не в лучшей физической форме, неудивительно, что меня так быстро поймали. Надо бы заняться собой ради моей собственной безопасности. Решено! С завтрашнего дня я начну делать упражнения: приседать, качать пресс, отжиматься и еще какую-нибудь растяжку. Это будет полезно для меня, особенно, если учесть, как я питаюсь.  
Еще немного посидев и покайфовав от музыки, я решил приняться за Шерлока Холмса. Я давно собирался его почитать, ибо мне очень понравились фильмы и сериалы. Очень уж мне понравился дедуктивный метод детектива, хоть на самом деле Конан Дойль ошибся, и этот метод называется индукцией. Но не буду заострять на этой ошибке внимания, ведь мне нравится сам процесс.   
Решив начать с самого первого произведения – «Этюд в багровых тонах», я погрузился в чтение. Время шло быстро, всего где-то за час-полтора я успел дочитать первую повесть о знаменитом детективе. На сегодня мне этого показалось достаточно, хоть и очень хотелось продолжить, но мне нужно растянуть эту книгу, чтобы потом не скучать.   
Живот предательски заурчал, так что я решил сварить пельмешки. Видимо, Ролтон не такой уж и сытный. Но чего я мог ожидать от лапши быстрого приготовления. Кстати, надо бы разнообразить свой рацион и купить пюре. Ох, как же я его не люблю. Его никак нельзя сравнивать с бабушкиным пюре. Эх, как же я по ней скучаю. По всем им. Печальные мысли снова начали заполнять мою голову, но я быстро отбросил их в самую дальнюю часть моего мозга. Мне сейчас на до этого. Не хочу снова рыдать и быть в предобморочном состоянии.   
Пельмени, на удивление, оказались довольно вкусными. Теперь я знаю, какое будет моё любимое блюдо. Я сам себе заулыбался от удовольствия. Их легко готовить, и я уж точно не спалю кухню. Все условия соблюдены, так что буду есть их. Но наверняка они могут приесться, так что их нужно с чем-нибудь чередовать. Не есть каждый день. Слава богу, что меня кормят в кафешке. Это может помочь. Наевшись и помыв посуду, я вернулся к телевизору. Вечером на СТС шли различные сериалы, так что я решил, что буду смотреть их. Тем более, они довольно интересные.   
Немного посмеявшись над комедийными сериалами, я почувствовал, что меня клонит в сон, так что я не стал себя мучить, переоделся и лёг спать, завтра меня ждёт работа.  
С утра меня разбудил будильник, который я до этого поставил на все рабочие дни, чтобы внезапно в какой-нибудь день про него не забыть. Потянувшись в кровати, я с горем пополам сполз с постели. Делать ничего не хотелось, но я обещал себе вчера, что сделаю зарядку. Немного размявшись и сделав комплекс упражнений, я запыхавшийся направился в душ. Нет, хорошо, что я решил заняться собой, а то дыхалка ни к черту, позанимался всего лишь полчаса, а уже устал как проклятый. Промелькнула идея записаться в спортзал, но проблемы с деньгами сразу запрятали эту задумку куда подальше. Может быть, через пару месяцев. Пока стоял под душем, я удивился тому, что строю уже долговременные планы, когда я должен бы думать о том, как снова стать девушкой. Аргх, с утра забиваю голову тем, чем не следует. Сегодня работа, так что я не должен об этом думать.   
Выбравшись на кухню, я, насколько это возможно, плотно позавтракал и окончательно проснулся. Тело заполнила мягкая теплая энергия. Я должен во всеоружии встретить наших посетителей и предоставить им первоклассный сервис.   
К сожалению, в этот раз я ехал стоя, все места в автобусе были заняты. А я так надеялся хоть тут посидеть! А то весь день буду на ногах. Кстати, а ведь это тоже неплохое упражнения… Мне кажется, что после того инцидента с Димой, я теперь всё буду измерять со стороны: как я могу подкачаться, при этом не задействовав кучу усилий. Да, даже в этом случае моя лень гнет своё. Ну что поделать, в этом весь я. Добравшись до места, при этом пришлось растолкать парочку старушек перед выходом из автобуса, я принялся ждать Юлю. В этот раз я прибыл в 9:15, так что она не должна была еще прийти. Присев на корточки, как гопник, рядом с кафе, я закрыл глаза. Почему-то мне показалось, что я всегда жду Юлю, хоть это и был мой первый раз. Вообще, вся прошлая неделя – это мой первый шаг к новой жизни, если это можно так назвать. Так много всего произошло: новое тело, жильё, работа, странные «друзья». Почти всё это было в моей прошлой жизни, но чего-то не хватало. И я сейчас не о работе. Мне кажется, я стал смотреть на мир более оптимистично, несмотря на свою огромную проблему. На удивление, я со всем справляюсь, так что я не могу не восхищаться самим собой, как бы нарциссически это не звучало.  
\- Хэй! Давно ждёшь? – оторвал меня от своих мыслей сладкий женский голос, я открыл глаза.  
\- Привет, да не очень, - с улыбкой ответил я, глядя, как Юля открывает главную дверь. Я сразу прошёл следом за ней.  
\- Как прошёл выходной? Что делал? Голова не болела? Понравился наш сюрприз? – засыпала меня вопросами коллега.  
\- Да всё прошло отлично, почитал книгу, посмотрел телевизор, ничего интересного, - решил умолчать про Диму я, - голова, слава богу, не болела, но этот день я еще запомню надолго, особенно этот десерт. Когда там у нас очередной праздник?  
Юля засмеялась, мы уже дошли до комнаты персонала и переодевались.  
\- Не скоро, но я разделяю твою любовь к сладкому, так что тоже жду 1 сентября, как бы это сейчас не прозвучало. Ух. Скоро уже начнётся учеба.  
\- А ты на кого учишься?  
\- Будущий эколог, второй курс. А ты?  
\- Нуу, - я слегка замялся, даже запутался в пуговицах на рубашке, не зная, что сказать, но ответил честно, - разгильдяй, первый год обучения.  
\- Оу, извини, я не знала, что ты не поступил, - с сожалением в голосе мне ответила Юля, так что мне самому себя стало немного жалко. А еще больше я горевал о том, что так и не узнаю, что я получил за ЕГЭ. Столько сил было угрохано, а всё в пустую. Но я не унывал, если я вернусь в своё тело, то всё узнаю, а если нет, то у меня год будет, чтобы хорошенько подготовиться и поступить туда, куда я хочу. Оптимизм.  
\- Ты не права, - решил возразить ей я.  
\- А? – удивилась официантка.  
\- Я взял gap year, как это принято говорить на западе. Я не сдавал в этом году никаких экзаменов, так как решил этот год поработать и встать на ноги, - врал я. Не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели как на дурочка, который даже в самый отстойный ВУЗ или институт не смог поступить. Самое время кидаться какими-нибудь умными словами.  
\- Ооо, не знала, что так можно. Я бы тоже не отказалась от gap year. Отдохнула бы. Но ты молодец, - мы закончили переодеваться, так что она похлопала меня по плечу, и мы вместе пошли убирать зал. Это было нетрудно, так как я любил уборку. Мне кажется, что я даже слегка улыбался и что-то пел себе под носом, что не смогло ускользнуть от взгляда и слуха Юли, от чего она захихикала. Было немного в диковинку, что надо мной так прямо посмеиваются, но, с другой стороны, мне это почему-то нравилось. Возможно, это начало крепкой дружбы, ведь так и должно быть?  
Убравшись, Юля сказала, что мы будем чередовать наше приветствие первых гостей, так что сегодня был её черед. Хочу заметить, она как обычно была приветлива и энергично, что нельзя сказать обо мне. Во мне не было столько энергии, я на её фоне выглядел обычным официантом, что слегка задевало мою гордость, но я не обращал на это внимания. Нужно сконцентрироваться на работе.  
В какой-то момент, когда я принимал заказ, мой телефон завибрировал у меня в кармане, но я никак не мог ответить, ибо посетителей, как обычно, было много. Зайдя в кухню, я проверил, от кого поступил звонок. Это был Дима. Что ему было от меня надо? Я не стал сейчас перезванивать, оставив это до вечера, и принялся дальше выполнять свою работу. Иногда телефон опять оживал, что понемногу начало меня раздражать, так что в перерыве я просто оставил его в своих джинсах. Какой же мой новый друг назойливый, аж бесит.   
Закончив рабочую смену, я быстренько переоделся и собирался уходить, как меня за руку поймал какой-то мужчина.  
\- Александр Купринов?  
\- Да, - удивленно уставившись на мужчину средних лет с сединой на голове, ответил я.  
\- Раздевайтесь.  
\- Что? – не понял я с первого раза. Какой-то мужчина остановил меня и требует раздеться. Что-то это не к добру. Захотелось быстро убежать. От него-то я точно смогу смотаться. Или лучше закричать? Никто вроде пока не ушёл, я ведь закончил первым.  
\- Хотя… - на минуту он замолк, - я замеры и так могу снять.   
Стоять, какие замеры? Не понимаю о чём он. Наверное, прочитав по моему сбитому с толку взгляду, он решил всё же представиться:  
\- Я – Константин, портной. Должен замеры сделать для костюма.  
\- Ааа, - протянул я и потупился. Как же я мог забыть об этом? Что-то я излишне подозрителен к людям.  
\- Ну-ка, встанем ко мне спинкой.  
Я послушно встал. Мужчина поправил мою одежду о прошёлся метром вдоль спины и по ногам.   
\- Руки подними в бок, пожалуйста, - продолжил свои замеры мастер. Не знаю, заметил ли он, но я слегка зарделся, ибо мне было стыдно за то, что я о нем подумал. Это всё из-за Димы!  
\- Так, всё сделано. Можешь идти. Я тоже пойду, а то пришлось ждать, пока у вас смена закончится. Не успел на перерыве поймать, мой прокол, - а Константин оказался говорливым, хоть таким и не выглядит.  
\- Извините за ожидание, - сказал я, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.   
\- Да ничего страшного не произошло, меня угостили кофе, а Сергей Анатольевич составил мне компанию.  
Я немного задумался, что кто этот Сергей Анатольевич, а потом вспомнил, что это наш босс. Да, у меня слишком плохая память на имена.  
\- Всё будет готово к среде. Оставлю это рядом с твоим местом.  
Да, в нашей комнате уже появилось моё место, это там, где я переодеваюсь.  
\- Спасибо Вам огромное, - поблагодарил я, мы пожали друг другу руки и распрощались. Он на самом деле милый мужчина, это у меня проблемы с доверием. Внезапно, я снова почувствовал, что мой телефон звонит. Как и ожидалось, это был Дима. В этот раз, мне не за чем было его сбрасывать, так что я ответил.  
\- Алло.  
\- Ты что весь день делал? – почему-то сердито спросил у меня голос по ту сторону трубки.  
\- Эм… Работал… - с непониманием ответил я.  
\- А… - молчание, - понятно. Извини, если отвлекал, - Дима понемногу успокоился.  
\- Да ничего страшного. Я просто потом не брал с собой телефон.  
\- Ладно. Это не важно. Ты завтра свободен?   
\- Дааа… - протянуто ответил я.  
\- Отлично. Завтра у остановки «Свобода» в час встречаемся, как и обещал – поведу тебя к себе.  
\- Эм, что? – но в ответ мне были лишь гудки телефона.


	13. Богатый дом

В какой-то прострации я добрался до дома. Голова то ли от усталости, то ли от этого звонка совершенно не соображала. Решив, что сегодня я и так буду спать хорошо, я сначала хотел не принять успокоительное, но в следующую минуту поменял своё мнение. Завтра может случиться что-нибудь нехорошее, а я не хочу разрыдаться на глазах непонятного мне человека, которого я совсем не знаю. Вот так, звонить ни с того ни с сего. Конечно, я сам его вынудил себя пригласить, но я надеялся, что он это предложение проигнорирует, но не тут-то было. Не зная, что думать, я погрузился в глубокий сон. Снилась какая-то белиберда, так что я просыпался чуть ли не каждый час. Даже успокоительное не помогло. Что-то из прошлой жизни. Люди из прошлого. Ой, не к добру это.  
Встав в десять утра с больной головой, я побрел в душ, надеясь, что он меня хотя бы поднимет. Чуть-чуть полегчало, сделал пару упражнений, но не сильно напрягался. Немного поев, я уселся за телевизор. Читать не было никакого желания. Я весь был убитый, не представляю, как я вообще встречусь с Димой. Захотелось отменить встречу, но я решил, что отмучаюсь и схожу к нему один раз. А больше мы и не увидимся. Ну, я на это надеялся. Уже было 12, я стал собираться. Попытался одеться поприличнее, насколько это было возможно: одноцветная фиолетовая футболка и широкие тёмные джинсы. На улице сегодня было прохладно, так что я и оделся более менее по погоде.   
Вышел из дома за полчаса до встречи, чтобы немного проветриться и подышать свежим воздухом. Мне реально стало легче, я вспомнил, как я люблю ветер, как он бьёт в лицо, обволакивает всё тело, заставляет дышать. Вот это жизнь. Она возвращается в тело. На детской площадке почему-то никого не было, поэтому я сел на качели и начал качаться. Вспомнил, как мы обычно с подругами раскачивались, нахлынули воспоминания, которым я не мог не улыбаться. Всё слишком светло и тепло, несмотря на прохладный ветер. От него становится даже лучше.  
\- А я не знал, что в душе ты еще ребенок, - я оглянулся на голос и сразу же спрыгнул с качелей.  
\- Каждый из нас в душе ребенок, - ответил я Диме, - к тому же, мне кажется, или мы собирались встретиться у остановки? – заметил я.  
\- Я решил пойти тебе на встречу, - на нём была изысканная белая рубашка, которая была не застегнута на первые две пуговицы, и чёрные брюки. Как всегда элегантен. Он стоял, оперевшись о перекладину, скрестив руки на груди. Походу, пока я забылся в своих воспоминаниях, он смотрел на меня. Было неловко, так что я слегка покраснел.  
\- Краснеем от моего только вида, хах? – он всё же заметил. Я отвернулся и приложил руку к подбородку.  
\- Это не из-за тебя… - заметил я.  
\- А из-за кого же? Тут только я. И пару детишек. Неужели тебе нравятся маленькие дети? – издевался он надо мной.  
\- Нет! – вот теперь я был пунцовый, но я всё так же не оборачивался. Мне на плечо легла его рука.  
\- Да ладно, я просто шучу. Мир? – по-доброму предложил он. Я развернулся, скинув с себя его руку. Мне не нравится, когда он ко мне прикасается, точнее, мне становится неловко.  
\- Мир… - обиженно проговорил я, смотря куда-то в бок. Всё это было так по-детски.  
\- Вот и славненько, пошли, - я послушно попёрся за ним, так как ничего другого не оставалось. Чем быстрее это начнется, тем быстрее это закончится.  
\- На кого приехал учиться? – решил завести разговор мой приятель, пока мы стояли и ждали нужный нам автобус.  
\- Я приехал сюда работать, для начала.  
\- А, понятно. А кем ты, кстати, работаешь?  
\- Официантом.  
\- А где?  
Мне так не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос, но было бы грубо его проигнорировать. Сейчас он кажется вполне нормальным.  
\- В кафе под названием «Цветы сакуры».  
\- О, слышал о таком. Там превосходные десерты.  
\- Соглашусь.  
\- А ты откуда сам?  
\- С чего ты взял, что я не местный? – решил уклониться от ответа я. Не хочу, чтобы он начал под меня копать, как это сделала Маргарита Павловна.  
\- Я знаю всех симпатичных парней в округе, - хищно улыбнулся Дима.  
\- Значит, знал не всех, - получилось как-то вызывающе, хоть он и сделал мне комплимент, который я, конечно же, проигнорировал.  
\- Теперь уж точно знаю, - продолжал улыбаться он, - а вот и наш автобус.   
Мы зашли внутрь, он, к сожалению, был полный, так что Дима вплотную прислонился ко мне. Я чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, от чего мне стало не по себе, в теле начало нарастать тепло. Благо, автобус слишком быстро завернул на вираже, да так, что мой… кхм… друг оставил меня одного, потому что не удержался и откинулся назад. Как же я благодарен водителю, что спас меня от этого изврата, или мне это просто причудилось.  
В какой-то момент по моему плечу постучали.  
\- Сейчас выходим, - Дима через всю толпу людей, которая нас успела разделись, всё же дотянулся до меня. Мы вышли. Ох уж этот свежий воздух. Я счастлив. И никто ко мне не жмётся, да и нет запаха пота.   
\- Ненавижу общественный транспорт, - произнёс мой друг, недовольно отряхиваясь. Да-да, конечно. Как только от меня отцепился – сразу невзлюбил. Понятно всё с тобой.  
\- А мне он нравится, даёт шанс узнать других людей получше, - почему-то улыбаясь, проговорил я.  
\- Мне кажется, ты узнаешь людей СЛИШКОМ близко, - добавил приятель, к которому вернулась его обворожительная улыбка.  
\- Есть такое.  
\- Мой дом недалеко, - сменил тему Дима, и мы пошли в его обитель. На самом деле дорога была довольно сложной, так что я пытался её запомнить, озираясь по сторонам, мой спутник же молчал, снова о чём-то призадумавшись, но потом выдал:  
\- Ты же не вегетарианец?   
\- Нет.  
\- Отлично.  
И всё. Наш диалог завершился. Неужели он меня покормит? Буду есть еду богатых. Моё сердце ликовало. Конечно, в кафе вкусно кормят, но мне интересно, что преподнесет мне мой друг. Я слегка проголодался, так что сглотнул слюну и ускорил шаг.  
\- Ооо, так мы голодные? – сказал он это так, словно затевая что-то, но тоже ускорил шаг.  
\- Не отказался бы перекусить, - честно ответил я.  
\- Сначала это надо приготовить, - огорчил меня на секунду Дмитрий, но я тут же воспрянул духом. Еда всё же будет!  
\- Я не силён в кулинарии.  
\- Я заметил, - с усмешкой сказал товарищ, - я тебя поднатаскаю, так что не волнуйся. Всё будем делать по инструкции.  
От его слов стало как-то не по себе, но я решил, что слишком голоден, чтобы обращать внимание на сигналы интуиции.  
\- Мы пришли.  
Мы остановились у двадцати пяти этажного дома. Я это и ожидал, думал даже, что дом будет повыше, или вообще частный. Но нет. Обычный 25-этажный дом. Пф, подумаешь.  
Мы зашли внутрь и поднялись на 20-ый этаж. Выйдя из лифта, я заметил, что на этаже только одна дверь. Неужели весь этаж принадлежит ему?! Ох, зависть меня просто пожирает, но я продолжаю не подавать вида. Дима постоянно на меня косится, ожидая реакции. Не дождется! Буду стоять до конца. Он открыл дверь, я вошел для себя в новый мир.   
Я обомлел, слегка приоткрыл рот. Услышал со спины, как друг усмехается, заметив мою реакцию. Вашу мать, его прихожая – это моя квартира. Теперь понятно, почему он был в шоке от того, как я живу. Я б сам был в шоке.   
Я разулся, мне подали удобные тапочки. Блин. Как же я завидую.   
\- Там ванна, можешь помыть руки, - указал он на одну из дверей. Войдя внутрь, я увидел джакузи. Даже не удивился этому, мне хватило первого впечатления, но что-то темное в моей груди росло, но я пытался это скрыть. Помыв руки с душистым мылом, я вышел из уборной. Удивляюсь тому факту, что у него унитаз не сделан из золота. Ох, зависть – плохое чувство, Саша.  
\- Я тут! – услышал я голос Димы и пошел на него. Он был на кухне и приготавливал продукты. Кухня была оборудована по последнему слову техники: мультиварка, микроволновка, телевизор, новейшая плита, стол на восемь человек и так далее. Всего сразу не перечислишь.   
\- Эх, - тяжело выдохнул я. Эта атмосфера давила на меня.  
\- Что-то не так? – невинно спросил у меня мой мучитель.  
\- Нет, всё просто прекрасно, - ответил я, смотря в пол. Было тошно от самого себя. Но чего еще я ожидал? Так и должно всё быть. Он же богатый, как черт.  
\- Мы будем готовить стейк на вине, ничего сложно. Ты же уже совершеннолетний? – уточнил он. Ага, боится, что посадят за растление несовершеннолетних.  
\- Думаю, количество вина в стейке не будет превышать норму для ребенка, - решил уйти от ответа я, улыбаясь. Дима замер и удивленно посмотрел на меня, оценивая, есть ли мне 18 или нет. Не выдержав этого взгляда, я раскололся:  
\- Восемнадцать мне, восемнадцать, - почему-то с усмешкой сказал я, почесывая свой затылок и смотря куда-то в сторону.  
\- Фух, это хорошо. А то еще спаю тебя, - облегченно сказал друг.  
\- Не надо меня спаивать, - быстро начал отнекиваться я.  
\- Хахах, ладно. Как ты и говорил, там будет немного вина, думаю, не опьянеешь.  
Тут уже выдохнул я. Очень уж он меня пугает.  
\- Я приготовлю стейки, а ты примись за гарнир. Порежь салат, это не должно быть сложно.  
Хорошо, что его комната позволяла сразу двоим заниматься своими делами. Я вытащил из холодильника пару помидоров и огурцов. Не знаю, какой он салат имел в виду, но я умею готовить только простые: помидор, лук, огурец. Помыв их, я принялся резать, внезапно меня со спины обняли и взяли в свои руки мои. Я опешил. На моё плечо легла голова Димы. От него завораживающе пахло какими-то духами, от чего я думал, что мои ноги подкосятся.  
\- Ты не так режешь… - шепнул он мне на ухо, и начал показывать, как надо, ведя мои руки в нужном направлении.   
\- Я понял, - быстро ретировался я, немного оттолкнул Диму и кинулся к холодильнику, - лук забыл - нервно засмеялся я. «Нужно валиться отсюда, а то меня изнасилуют!» - пролетело у меня в голове, но желудок предательски заурчал от запаха жареного мяса.  
\- Скоро будет готово, не волнуйся, - скрестив руки на груди, изврат улыбался, не двинувшись с места, - Картошка уже была вчера готова, её нужно только разогреть.  
«Так зачем я готовлю гарнир, если он у тебя уже есть, пидр?» - так и хотелось спросить, но я сдержался. Нужно держать себя в руках. Вернувшись к овощам, я порезал их так, как показал мне Дима, не совершая ни единой ошибки, ибо мало ли что.  
Через 20 минут всё было готово, так что мы сели за стол друг напротив друга. На удивление, мы готовили всё в тишине. Может, у Димы закончились вопросы ко мне? Или он что-то задумал.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - пожелал я.  
\- А? Тебе тоже, - он обворожительно улыбнулся. Чтобы я не говорил о нём, но он реально красив. И богат. Не удивлюсь, если он еще и дьявольски умён. Ах, кому-то всё, а кому-то… мужское тело. Ели мы тоже молча, так что я решил, что после еды могу пойти домой.   
\- Спасибо огромное, это было безумно вкусно, - поблагодарил я, убирая тарелку в посудомоечную машину.  
\- Если хочешь, я могу готовить для тебя хоть каждый день.   
Я снова был ошеломлен. Мне послышалось, или он предложил для меня готовить?  
\- А?  
\- Ты же плохо питаешься, как я заметил, а это может сказаться на твоём здоровье, - пояснил он, но ничего понятнее не стало.  
\- То есть мне приходить к тебе каждый день? – уточнил я.  
\- Нет, я могу привозить тебе еду.  
ХАЛЯВНАЯ ЕДА! Только это было у меня в голове, так что я, недолго думая, сказал:  
\- Я не против.   
\- Отлично, будем вместе следить за твои состоянием, - Дима хищно улыбнулся. Я уже пожалел о своем решении! Я ж не собирался с ним больше видеться, а теперь сам согласился на провокацию. Идиот. Полный идиот. Увидев меня, полного в замешательстве, изврат только усмехнулся.  
\- Не хочешь посмотреть телевизор? – предложил он. Я кивнул, всё еще находясь в прострации. Мы пошли в его гостиную комнату. Там был гигантский диван, который наверняка расправлялся в большущую кровать, а так же шикарная плазма. Я снова завистливо выдохнул.  
\- Что-то снова не так?  
\- Да нет. Всё так, как я и ожидал, - подытожил я мрачным голосом, садясь на диван. В комнате еще было много разных растений, на что я не смог не обратить внимание.  
\- Ты любишь растения? – спросил я.  
\- Конечно, ведь они полны позитивной энергии. Когда я их поливаю, я чувствую, что даю им еще пару дней жизни, разве это не замечательно?  
\- Наверное.   
Дима включил какой-то фильм. Начало было захватывающим, так что я засмотрелся и не заметил сразу, что на меня ложится рука товарища. Он слегка пододвинулся ко мне и даже немного пододвинул меня к себе.  
\- Ой! Котик! – сказал я, указывая рукой в сторону телевизора, и, вскочив, пересел подальше.  
\- Ахах, ты забавный, - Дима рассмеялся и прикрыл лицо рукой. Неужели он думает, что его подкаты смогут на меня подействовать? Или он так готовит почву? Аргх, бесит он меня.   
Оставшаяся часть фильма прошла без происшествий, никто ко мне не пытался лезть. Но вот фильм закончился, и мне бы пора идти домой, но друг захотел поговорить откровенно, так что начал с вопроса, который я бы не хотел слышать ни от кого.  
\- Ты никогда не был с парнем?   
Я отвернулся и откашлялся. Он прав, даже будучи девушкой, у меня не было парня, так что я честно ответил:  
\- Нет.  
\- А девушки у тебя были? – второй личный вопрос за минуту. А он шустрый.  
\- Слушай, пожалуйста, не задавай мне такие вопросы, - решил его заткнуть я, но не тут-то было. Дима разговорился:  
\- Ты не понимаешь, девушки – хитрые существа. Они только и хотят воспользоваться тобой. Им нельзя доверять. Буду с тобой откровенным, я – бисексуал с наклоном к мужчинам. 70 на 30 где-то. Девушек у меня было немало, так что поверь мне на слово, большинство из них – стервы, готовые выпить из тебя все соки, а потом выкинуть, как ненужную вещь.  
\- Хах, - усмехнулся, - ты ничего не понимаешь в девушках, - сделал заключения я.  
\- Хочешь мне возразить? – Дима наклонился чуть вперед, чтобы лучше меня слышать, весь вид его передавал заинтересованность.  
\- Не знаю, с какими ты девушками встречался, но я знаю кучу, которые не подойдут под твоё описание, - хотелось привести себя в пример, но я вовремя успел это не ляпнуть, - Все люди разные, независимо от пола, но если ты хочешь склонить меня на сторону геев, то хочу тебя огорчить. Я – натурал. Стопроцентный. Для меня девушки – это хрупкие и милые создания, и ты меня не переубедишь.   
Всё это я говорил из-за чувства гордости за свой пол. Мне было обидно, что он оскорбляет весь женский род, к которому я и принадлежу.  
\- Ты наивен. Тобой легко воспользуются…  
\- И что? – я посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, от чего он слегка отпрянул назад. Он не ожидал, что я так отреагирую, - что плохого в том, чтобы учиться на своих собственных ошибках? Раз тебе встречались только… стервы, то это значит, что ты не учишься на них. Ты ничему не учишься. И это печально, только зря тратишь время: своё и чужое.  
Дима помолчал немного.  
\- Да, я не ошибся, - он откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты тот, кто мне нужен.  
В этот момент я понял, что попал.


	14. Август

После нашего маленького и неловкого разговора в комнате наступила тишина. Дима, забросив ногу на ногу, о чём-то думал, возможно, планировал свои дальнейшие шаги по заполучению моей задницы. Определенно, он мог иметь и высокие мысли, но я почему-то не мог представить его в качестве кого-либо, кроме как изврата. Но есть малюсенький шанс, что он действительно хочет стать моим другом, а не любовником, как я его сейчас воспринимаю, тогда я должен дать ему шанс.   
Не выдержав молчания, я встал с дивана, друг на меня удивленно посмотрел.   
\- Я – домой, - проговорил я, потягиваясь, спина немного затекла, так что неплохо было бы сделать зарядку.  
\- Уже? – удивился хозяин квартиры.  
\- Ага, мне надо бы убраться, подготовиться к завтрашнему дню, да и скоро уже ужинать придется.  
\- Можешь поужинать у меня, - предложил товарищ. Он явно не хотел, чтобы я уходил, но даже еда в этот раз меня не остановит.  
\- Не хочу злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством, - ответил я и направился в коридор. Блин, после такой квартиры будет непривычно возвращаться в мою каморку. Конечно же, я её люблю, но не отказался бы жить и в таких апартаментах. Но только не с Димой. Один как-нибудь.  
Переобувшись, я открыл дверь. На удивление, у него не было супер-сложного замка, так что я с ним справился.  
\- Может тебя проводить? – не унимался друг.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я запомнил дорогу, - врал я. Не хотелось, чтобы он меня еще до дома сопровождал, словно мы какая-то парочка.  
\- Тогда до завтра, принесу тебе чего-нибудь перекусить, - с легкой усмешкой сказал Дима, на что я возразил:  
\- Завтра я работаю, приходи в четверг. Где-нибудь в обед, чтобы я смог выспаться.  
\- Договорились.  
На этой теме мы распрощались, и я направился домой. На улице всё еще светло, но из-за теней огромных домов становилось не по себе, хотелось побыстрее отсюда убраться. Поблуждав немного, я понял, что заблудился. Как только люди могут жить и платить огромные деньги за этот чудовищный лабиринт? Я, конечно, понимаю, что всё дело во мне, ибо мой запущенный топографический кретинизм водит меня по кругу, но это не меняет того факта, что здесь жутко.  
Внезапно я заметил, что вдали что-то светится. Я, особо не раздумывая, направился на это сияние. Это был клуб с интересным названием «Голубой огонёк», который ассоциировался у меня только с Новым годом. Удивительно, что при том, что солнце еще светит, вывеска уже зажжена, но, учитывая, как внизу темно, то это вполне объяснимо. Вполне возможно, бармены могут подсказать, как добраться до ближайшей остановки.  
На входе на меня подозрительно посмотрел охранник, но ничего не сказал. Интересно, что это было? Может, я не прохожу по дресс-коду? Хотя, если бы это было так, то меня б даже не подпустили близко к двери. В голове пронеслась мысль, что можно спросить у амбала у входа дорогу, но я что-то струсил. Уж очень у него была угрожающая аура.   
Внутри было темно, иногда мигали огни прожекторов, громко играла музыка. На удивление, звуки не покидали этого помещения, и снаружи я ничего не слышал. Еще один факт меня изумил: тут было мало парочек. За столиками часто сидела либо компания парней, либо девушек, изредка попадались смешанные. Я всё же решил не думать об этом сильно, ибо у меня здесь была другая задача: узнать дорогу. Когда я подошёл к барной стойке, какой-то мужчина предложил мне выпить, на что я, конечно же, отказался. Подумалось, что обычно девушкам предлагают оплатить напитки, но я снова не заострил на этом внимания. К моему сожалению, бармен куда-то делся, так что я присел в ожидании его возвращения.  
\- Так ты всё-таки гей, - раздалось у меня из-за спины. Я развернулся, в меня ударил сладкий запах мандаринов. На меня с довольной улыбкой смотрел парень, которого я видел в компании Димы несколько дней назад. У него были блондинистые волосы лесенкой, которые временами блестели в темноте, будто были в блёстках. На нем была стильная сиреневая рубашка без рукавов и чёрные капри. Почему-то мне подумалось, что хоть это и выглядит просто, но стоит дорого.   
\- Что? – не понял я.  
\- А. Так ты не знал? – с удивлением в голосе протянул мой собеседник, от чего мне стало любопытно, и я слегка наклонился в его сторону. Собеседник выжидающе молчал, слегка сощурив глаза.  
\- Нууу, - торопил его я.  
\- Это ведь гей-клуб, - удовлетворено проговорил мой новый знакомый. Мои глаза расширились, и я слегка отпрянул назад, но быстро вернулся в норму.  
\- Тогда понятно, почему здесь так мало традиционных парочек, - уже с улыбкой заметил я. Похоже, блондин ожидал другую реакцию, ибо его лицо передавало разочарование.   
\- Мм, ты не сильно удивился, - обиженно проговорил он.  
\- Я к этому толерантен, а что касается твоего вопроса, то я – натурал, - всё с той же лыбой сказал я, - кстати, меня зовут Саша.  
\- Август.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - я протянул ему руку, которую он пожал.  
\- И всё? – он как-то удивленно на меня посмотрел и склонил голову на бок.  
\- А что еще должно быть? – не понимал я.  
\- А как же: родился в августе? Был зачат в этот месяц? Это любимый месяц твоих родителей? И куча других нелепых предположений? – перечислял он вопросы, которые могли быть заданы по поводу его имени, но я реально не видел ничего необычного в его имени.   
\- Не вижу смысла задавать такие глупые вопросы, - честно ответил я, - имя как имя. Многих знаменитых правителей звали Август, так что ничего удивительного в твоём имени нет. Кажется, если я не ошибаюсь, это переводиться, как величественный или священный, - задумавшись, я почесал свой подбородок. Моё реальное имя тоже было немного странным, так что я его понимаю. Мне б, к примеру, не понравились такие вопросы, поэтому я их и не задал из-за неуместности.   
\- Хах, ты говоришь, как один мой знакомый, - Август слегка усмехнулся и посмотрел куда-то в толпу.  
\- Случайно не Дима? А то он мне сказал значение моего имени.  
\- Как раз он. Так ты от него идешь?  
Я кивнул. Не вижу смысла это скрывать.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ого, быстро он, - слегка удивленно заметил Август, присаживаясь напротив меня. Я думал, что мне показалось, но он реально ниже меня на голову, хотя выглядит старше.  
\- Не-не-не, ты не подумай ничего такого, мы просто пообедали вместе.  
\- Ага, только пообедали, - протянул собеседник голос, словно он мне нисколечко не верит.  
\- Я говорю правду, - сказал обиженным голосом я и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Да ладно тебе, я просто прикалываюсь, - Август похлопал меня по руке, улыбаясь, но потом он стал серьезным: - Но ты осторожнее. Я сначала как ты был, но через какое-то время понял, что меня и парни привлекают, так что сейчас только с ними и встречаюсь. Кстати, именно благодаря Диме я и раскрылся. Приблизительно через месяц знакомства с ним я уже лежал у него в постели, представляешь? Имей в виду, он оперативно работает.  
От этих слов мне стало не по себе. Значит, я был прав. Меня подготавливают к роли любовника. Я не согласен с этим! Мне это не нужно в моём-то положении.   
\- А потом он тебя бросил? – решил уточнить я.  
\- Это было очевидно, да? Но мы остались друзьями, - как-то грустно сказал Август и пожал плечами.  
\- Больше похоже на challenge, чем на реальные чувства. Из серии: смогу соблазнить или нет? И его новой целью стал я… Звучит удручающе, - подытожил я.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Если он в тебя не влюбится, то вы станете отличными друзьями. Иногда ему надоедает соблазнять, или он понимает, что перед ним реальный гетеро, - успокоил меня знакомый.  
\- Какова вероятность, что он в меня влюбится? – решил уточнить я.  
\- Вот этого уже я не знаю, - Август развёл руками. На удивление, громкая музыка не мешала нам разговаривать, так что нам не приходилось переспрашивать друг друга. Наверное, это сделано так, чтобы у барной стойки люди могли насладиться выпивкой, а звук повышался только на танцполе. Удивительная система.  
\- Обнадёжил, - с сарказмом сказал я, но что тут сделаешь, парень же не умеет читать мысли Димы.   
\- Да ладно тебе. Никто не знает, как повернется жизнь, - попытался подбодрить меня собеседник, на что я ответил:  
\- Это уж точно, - вспомнив, как жизнь повернулась по отношению ко мне, - Точно! – я опомнился.  
\- Что?  
\- Я ж заблудился. Не могу найти остановку…  
\- Стоять… Остановка же совершенно в другой стороне. Как ты вообще умудрился до сюда дойти? - недоумевал Август, я только потупил взгляд.  
\- Топографический кретинизм.  
\- А почему тебя тогда Дима не проводил? – не унимался знакомый.  
\- Я отказался от его помощи, - виновато ответил я.  
\- Пф. Отлично, - Август рассмеялся, - пошли, провожу.  
Мы вместе вышли из клуба. На нас снова странно посмотрел охранник. Не знаю, что он там себе надумал, но он был не прав. Между нами ничего не будет и не может быть! Я почему-то разозлился и слегка покраснел, что не ускользнуло от взгляда моего проводника.  
\- Что такое? – почему-то с улыбкой спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - я снова отвёл взгляд и еще больше покраснел.  
\- Хах, слепнешь от моей красоты? – вприпрыжку проговорил Август.  
\- Ещё чего, - я пришёл в порядок и посмотрел на скачущего впереди парня. Конечно, он был красивым, но я не могу представить ситуацию, в которой я могу в него влюбиться.  
\- Тогда ладно. А то у меня парень есть, а он очень ревнивый, так что смотри, - предупредил меня собеседник и погрозил пальчиком. Вот такого друга, как он, мне и не хватало. С ним так легко и спокойно, что нельзя сказать о Диме. Всегда держит меня в напряжении.  
\- Мы проходим дом Димы, посмотри направо, - я повернулся, действительно, похож, но здесь все дома были похожи, - теперь следи внимательно и запоминай.   
Я кивнул, всю дорогу до остановки я следил за малейшими деталями на моём пути, пока Август молчал. Дошли мы быстро. Как же я мог заблудиться? До сих пор не понимаю. А может это судьба, и я должен был встретиться в том кафе с Августом?  
\- Давай обменяемся телефонами? – предложил мой новый друг, на что я кивнул, и, не подумав, достал свой. К моему удивлению, Август никак не отреагировал, даже не было сочувствующего взгляда. Это мне в нем понравилось. Не оценивает книгу по обложке. Побольше бы таких людей. Сразу же вспомнилась реакция Димы на мою квартиру, от чего я не смог не улыбнуться.  
\- Ты чего лыбишься? – слегка приподняв бровь, спросил парень.  
\- Просто… Как бы это сказать… Ты так отличаешься от Димы, - заключил я.  
\- А, это да. Есть такое. Мы совершенно разные, - Август слегка наклонил голову в бок и улыбнулся. Подъехал мой автобус, я собирался в него залезть, как рука знакомого меня остановила, я испугался, что не успею, но водитель терпеливо ждал.  
\- Мы еще увидимся, - проговорил он, будто боясь, что это была наша последняя встреча.  
\- Ага, до встречи, - с улыбкой попрощался я, когда меня всё же отпустили, а я зашёл в полупустой автобус.  
Домой я ехал с задумчивым выражением лица. Всё же удивительный был сегодня день. Я много узнал о своих новых друзьях, которых я уже могу так называть, ибо уверен, что видеться буду с ними чаще, нашёл бесплатного доставщика еды, если он, конечно, будет её привозить. Это спасёт меня от голодной смерти, если мне экстремально придется на что-то потратиться.  
Выйдя на своей остановке, я заметил, что уже начало смеркаться, так что я поторопился домой. Не хотелось бы заработать себе каких-нибудь проблем с реальными гопниками. Но всё обошлось, до квартиры я добрался без приключений. Как только я перешагнул порог, я почувствовал, как сильно я устал и что совершенно не хочу кушать, поэтому сразу направился к дивану, не забыв принять своё успокоительное.  
Перед сном в голове пролетели мысли, что день был лучше, чем я себе нафантазировал, а это значит, что мне нужно менять свой настрой на более позитивный. На этой ноте я и заснул.


	15. Знакомства в "Интернетах"

Будильник раздражающе звенел рядом с ухом, что непременно и являлось причиной тому, что я проснулся. Так хотелось переставить его на минут десять, но я взял волю в кулак и поднялся. Во рту жутко першило, так что я, минуя ванную, направился прямо на кухню. Выпив немного воды из чайника, я принялся выполнять свой каждодневный ритуал: физкультура, ванна, завтрак. Я особо не спешил, времени у меня было предостаточно, так что такое расслабленное состояние опять тянуло меня в сон. Но мне нельзя спать. Я должен быть бодр, чтобы встречать клиентов с распростёртыми объятиями, ибо это главное в моей работе, а я хочу выполнять её на 100 процентов. Не хочу подводить людей, которые на меня рассчитывают. Удивительно, но эти мысли придали мне заряд бодрости, так что уже в приподнятом настроении я покинул квартиру.  
По дороге на работу не случилось ничего экстраординарного, не считая того, что на улице был жуткий ветер, что я не учёл, выходя из дома. Ну, ничего страшного. Погода всё равно тёплая, ничего со мною не случится.   
В этот раз мы с Юлей пришли одновременно к кафешке, чему я был несказанно рад, ибо не хотел снова удариться в свои воспоминания от нечего делать.  
\- Здаров, - бодро поздоровался я с ней, ожидая увидеть идентичную реакцию, но моя коллега устало на меня посмотрела и лишь ответила:  
\- Привет, - в её словах не было безмерной энергии, как это бывало обычно. Я насторожился.  
\- С тобой всё хорошо? – решил поинтересоваться я, на что официантка только отмахнулась рукой, показывая, чтобы я от нее отстал. Намёк понят, поэтому я решил, что этот разговор лучше оставить на вечер. Я не такой человек, который так просто отстанет. С одной стороны - это был плюс, особенно, когда человеку нужна помощь, с другой – минус, ибо некоторые люди не любят, когда копаются в их личной жизни. Ах, как же сложно разбираться в человеческой психологии.  
Я подошёл к своему месту, там лежал свёрток с одеждой. Как и обещал Константин, комплект был уже готов. Ничего себе скорость. Наверное, у этого человека талант… или много маленьких эльфов в подвале, что за него работают. Да ну… Бред какой-то в голову лезет. Слегка помотал головой, пытаясь прогнать странные мысли. Юля же, которая быстро переоделась, направилась в зал, не сказав при этом ни слова. С ней явно что-то вчера случилось, но она пока не готова об этом говорить. Боюсь, как бы это не сказалось на её работе, ведь посетители привыкли видеть ее жизнерадостной.   
Закончив переодеваться, я тоже направился в зал. К моему удивлению, Юля уже заканчивала убирать и мою часть. Может, она так бежит от своих проблем? Прячется за работой.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, Юль, но я и сам мог бы сделать свою половину, - попытался начать разговор я, улыбаясь.  
\- Извини… - тихо ответила она и с поникшей головой удалилась на кухню. Блин, я напортачил. Хотел как-нибудь приободрить, но получилось наоборот. Ах, нет времени на самобичевания, надо встречать клиентов. Первые были моими, так что я попытался быть наиболее дружелюбным, чтобы, если напарница не сможет улыбаться, это не было так заметно. На удивление, когда Юля вернулась с кухни, она была свежа и полна сил, будто бы мне утреннее её состояние померещилось. От такого преображения, я прослушал заказ, поэтому мне пришлось просить повторить. Хотел не плошать, а как всегда.   
День выдался не тяжёлым, сегодня было мало народу, что не странно, ибо сейчас была середина недели. Я, расслабленный, ушёл на свой заслуженный перерыв. Сегодня мне приготовили ростбиф, который был невероятно вкусен. Да уж, я неплохо устроился: по рабочим дням меня кормят на работе, а на выходных еду будет приносить Дима. Чувствую себя нахлебником, от чего немного смущаюсь. А неплохо быть мной. От этой мысли холодок прошёлся по моей спине. Неужели я действительно так думаю? Что вся эта ситуация не так уж и плохо? Внезапно раздался стук в дверь, спасая меня от потока ужасных мыслей. В комнату вошла Таня, она тоже была темнее тучи.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - напряженно ответил я. Может, у них на пару с Юлей что-то случилось? Я насторожился.  
\- Как дела? – это вот было сейчас внезапно!   
\- Неплохо, работаю потихонечку, ты как? – слегка осторожно решил поддержать диалог я.  
\- Нормально… - мне кажется, или она ходит вокруг да около? Только я не знаю чего.  
\- Понятно, - неужели наш разговор этим и закончится? Повар ходила из стороны в сторону по комнате, будто ожидая чего-то. А просто молчал, не понимая того, что происходит. Тишину решила прервать Татьяна:  
\- Ты ведь тоже заметил, что с Юлей что-то не так? – серьёзным тоном спросила она, складывая руки на груди. Я кивнул.  
\- Ага, только она не захотела говорить почему…   
\- Слушай, тут причина деликатная, но, думаю, я могу тебе её назвать, - всё с той же интонацией проговорила моя собеседница.  
\- А Юля не разозлится, что ты со мной это обсуждаешь? – насторожился я. Мы ведь были знакомы меньше недели, а они сразу делятся со мной своими личными делами.   
\- Разозлится, - кивнула шеф, - но у меня нет выбора. Мне придется сегодня пораньше уйти, а своих ребят в это втаскивать не хочу. С ними она разговаривать точно не будет, а вот ты, - она указала на меня пальцем, - человек, пока ещё, посторонний, так что она может тебе довериться. Конечно, не знаю, что ты за тип, но вроде на мудака какого-нибудь ты не похож.   
\- И на этом спасибо, - я вяло улыбнулся.  
\- Начнём сначала… Так что слушай… - девушка сделала паузу и присела рядом со мной. Разговор может затянуться.   
\- Я готов.  
\- У Юльчика не всё в порядке с личной жизнью. Попадаются ей только козлы всякие, поэтому она решила искать парня в интернете, - Таня замолчала, ожидая моей реакции, я только кивнул, поэтому она продолжила, - вчера у них было первое свидание. Вроде бы всё хорошо, мило сидели, пока Юля не отошла в туалет. Возвращается, а её останавливает какая-то незнакомая девушка и говорит: «Не пей из бокала, я видела, как он что-то туда подмешивает». Представляешь?  
Я от ужаса раскрыл глаза. Конечно же, я знал, что такие парни бывают, но никогда, будучи девушкой, с ними не сталкивалась. Теперь понятно, почему напарница ходит, как убитая. Я бы вообще после такого из дома не вышел. Да и доверие к парням сразу же пропадает. Сразу же вспомнился вчерашний диалог с Димой. Наверняка их с Юлей мнения крайне противоположны. Это и понятно. По какой-то причине им не везёт на личном фронте, но, я так думаю, не стоит совсем опускать руки. Плохих людей с каждой стороны хватает, но есть же куча примеров и добрых.  
Таня подождала, пока я переварю информацию, а потом продолжила.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не хочу оставлять её одну?  
\- Понимаю… Но ты не думаешь, что с парнем она захочет меньше всего это обсуждать?  
\- Возможно. А может и наоборот.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - ответил я, что думаю.  
\- То есть, ты не хочешь ей помочь? – слегка с удивлением пришла к неверному выводу шеф.  
\- Конечно, нет! – заверил я её, - просто боюсь, что могу сделать хуже.  
\- Вряд ли это вообще возможно, - скептически проговорила повар.  
\- И то верно… - поникнув, ответил я.  
\- Так, твой перерыв заканчивается, так что приводи себя в порядок и вперед! – бодро скомандовала Татьяна, от чего я даже выпрямился. Да, вечером меня ждёт непростой диалог с Юлей, но до него надо еще дожить. Я направился в зал с широкой фальшивой улыбкой.  
Мы работали, оставалось полчаса до закрытия, как внезапно официантка упала, уронив всю еду на пол. Осколки разлетелись по полу, но я, прежде чем их убрать, быстро подскочил к Юле.  
\- Ты не поранилась? – обеспокоенно спросил я. Она молчала, смотря куда-то в пустоту. Мне казалось, что меня не слышат. Понимая, что это не для всеобщих глаз, я беру Юлю на руки и уношу в комнату для персонала. Коллега всё так же никак не реагировала, просто смотрела в никуда, так что я положил её на диван, а сам направился на кухню. К моему сожалению, Таня уже ушла, так что мне не с кем было оставить подругу, но и посетителей просто так нельзя было бросить. Во мне началась дилемма, которую я никак не мог решить. Поняв, что я слишком много думаю, я направился обратно в комнату для персонала. Юля, отвернувшись в сторону стены, тихонько посапывала, кажется, она заснула. Спокойно выдохнув, я вернулся в зал.  
\- Извините, пожалуйста, за случившиеся. У нашей сотрудницы был тяжелый день. Я сейчас всё исправлю, - проговорил я, беря швабру и убирая стекло. Было крайне неловко, хотелось убежать от этих интересующихся взглядов, запереться в каморке для персонала и никуда не выходить, но долг взял своё. Теперь это моя работа, а я должен выполнять её блестяще. Когда я подошёл к Юлиному столику, чтобы принести заказ заново, клиент задал мне вопрос, который интересовал и меня тоже:  
\- А с Юлей всё будет в порядке?  
\- Принеприменно, - заверил я, хоть и сам был в этом не уверен. Врать – это одна из частей сферы услуг, это я понял только сейчас.  
Оставшееся время, я работал один, никаких инцидентов не произошло. Когда я вернулся в комнату персонала, Юля уже переоделась и, сидя на диване, пила чай. На неё всё еще не было лица.  
\- Ты как? – спросил я, садясь рядом с ней.  
\- Лучше, - потом она посмотрела мне прямо в глаза, было видно, что она плакала, - извини, что так всё произошло, просто…  
Слёзы снова покатились из её глаз, она закрыла лицо руками. Я слегка приобнял её, чувствую, как всё её тело трясется, ей страшно.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - пытаюсь успокоить коллегу я, но понимаю, что этих слов мало. Не хочу раскрывать ей то, что я уже всё знаю, ибо в данный момент это её может еще больше шокировать.  
-Понимаешь, просто… Все мужики – козлы и уроды, - сквозь слезы выдавливает она. Ну, с этим трудно не согласиться, учитывая то, что с ней произошло.  
\- Тшш. Спокойствие. Не знаю, что у тебя произошло, но могу заверить, что есть и нормальные парни.  
\- Но где они!? – она вызывающе на меня посмотрела, в её глазах перемешались злоба и глубокая грусть. Я не знал, что ответить, меня словно парализовало.  
\- Вот видишь… Ты тоже не знаешь, - обреченно сказала девушка и продолжила рыдать. Я лишь обнял её посильнее. Не знаю, как я могу ослабить её боль.   
\- Знаешь, у меня есть парочка знакомых парней, которые нормальные, - тихо проговорил я. Конечно же, я говорил о парнях из моего прошлого, но сейчас это было не важно.  
\- Познакомишь? – с надеждой в голосе спросила Юля, снова убирая руки от лица, рыдание на какое-то время прекратилось.  
\- Если бы я только мог… - как-то грустно ответил я и почему-то улыбнулся своим счастливым воспоминаниям. Юлю что-то озарило, и она прикрыла рот руками.  
\- Извини… Я не хотела… - она была слегка ошеломлена. Наверное, у неё в голове нарисовалась своя картина моего прошлого из-за рассказа Мирослава. На данный момент мне это было на руку. Кажется, по её мнению, мои проблемы были гораздо серьёзнее, чем её.   
\- Да ничего страшного, - отмахнулся я, - сейчас это не важно.  
\- Наверное, это больно – потерять контакт со своими близкими, - продолжила она тему.  
Ууу, разговор пошёл не в том направлении, но это было лучше, чем то, что было до этого.  
\- Да… - так же печально ответил я, в сердце кольнуло, но я попытался не зацикливаться на этом, ибо сейчас мой приоритет – Юля.  
\- Извини, - ещё раз извинилась она и призадумалась. Я наконец-то отпустил её из своих объятий по ненадобности. Было интересно, о чем она думает, но я решил не спрашивать. Молчание затянулось, так что я решил, что могу начать переодеваться. Напарница на меня даже не взглянула. Переодевшись, я снова вернулся к Юле на диван, помахал перед её глазами рукой, коллега очнулась.  
\- А? Ты уже готов? Извини, что задержала, - сегодня она точно слишком много извиняется, так что мне стало не по себе.  
\- Тебя проводить? – предложил я, на что официантка только покачала головой:  
\- Спасибо, не надо. Сама доберусь.  
\- Окей. Может, обменяемся телефонами, на всякий случай? – предложил я.  
\- У меня твой уже есть, - с улыбкой ответила Юля. В первый раз, за сегодня вижу её настоящую улыбку.  
\- Что? Откуда? – недоумевал я.  
\- Мирослав дал. Но будет честно, если и ты мой запишешь, - устало проговорила девушка. Я кивнул и записал её номер.  
\- До пятницы? – выходя из задания, предположил я с надеждой.  
\- Конечно, - выдохнула Юля. Мне кажется, ей полегчало.  
\- Тогда пока, - помахал я ей и направился в сторону остановки, но напарница меня остановила и промолвила:  
\- Спасибо за сегодня. Ты – хороший человек, - потом она обняла меня и пошла в свою сторону. Я сам себе улыбнулся. Может, я действительно сегодня сделал что-то хорошее, но сам понимаю, что рана в душе Юли еще нескоро заживет. Из-за каких-то ублюдков ломаются жизни, а я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Даже успокоить пострадавшую нормально не получилось. Я сжал кулаки от злости. На себя ли, на тех парней. Просто злость переполняла меня. Внезапно меня прошиб озноб, я заметил, что вечером стало еще холоднее. От этого я вернулся в своё прежнее состояние, захотелось побыстрее сесть в теплый автобус, но, в итоге, там было не теплее.   
Весь замерзший я вернулся домой и быстро забрался под одеяло, не забыв принять свои таблетки. Тепло начало разливаться по моему телу, я быстро заснул.


	16. Вопрос-ответ

Ночью мне плохо спалось, постоянно было то холодно, то жарко. Не знал, куда себя деть. В очередной раз, когда проснулся, заметил, что у меня болит горло. Этого мне еще не хватало – заболеть! Я только устроился на работу, так что не могу брать больничные. Это было бы неправильно. Решив с утра сходить в аптеку, я снова попытался заснуть. Снился всякий космический бред, где я играю в тетрис настоящими кубиками.   
Меня разбудил звон домофона, я кое-как поднялся и направился к двери.   
\- Кто там? – хриплым голосом спросил я. Да уж, срочно нужно лечение! А то таким голосом я не смогу завтра принимать заказы.  
\- А? Это ты, Саша? – спросил слегка удивленный голос по ту сторону трубки. Неужели всё настолько плохо, что Дима меня не узнает? Конечно же, это был он, ибо обещал прийти. Стоять. Я просил навестить меня днём… Сколько же я спал?  
\- Да, - проговорил я, нажимая на трубку домофона и заранее открывая входную дверь.   
Пока друг поднимался, я успел откашляться и сказать самому себе пару слов. Голос вернулся к своему первоначальному состоянию, чему я был рад, ибо это значит, что изменение произошло из-за того, что я долго спал. Дима показался весьма быстро, его лицо изображало крайнюю обеспокоенность. Неужели он успел привязаться ко мне за два дня? Или это было в его характере – заботиться о других?   
\- Привет, - поздоровался я своим обычным голосом.  
\- Привет, с тобой всё в порядке? А то голос по домофону был какой-то хриплый, - потом он оглядел меня, сделал фейспалм, улыбнулся и продолжил, - неужели ты только что проснулся?  
Я слегка покраснел, посмотрел на свои труселя и мятую футболку, потом вспомнил, что объект напротив меня является бисексуалом и проявляет ко мне романтические чувства. Зарделся еще больше.  
\- Извини! – крикнул я и заперся в своей комнате. За дверью раздался смех и не утихал, всё время пока я переодевался. Как неловко получилось. Всё никак не привыкну, что я кому-то нравлюсь. А ещё я заметил, что привык к мужскому телу, ибо в женском я никогда бы не открыл дверь парню в таком виде… А, может быть, и открыл бы спросонья. Всякое же бывает.  
Выйдя из комнаты, я не заметил Диму в коридоре, но услышал шум из кухни. Туда я и решил направиться. Друг раскладывал различный контейнеры, наполненные едой.   
\- Ого, ты столько наготовил, - восхитился я, рассматривая то, что принёс Дима. Там были макароны, мясо, рыба и борщ.  
\- Конечно, ты ведь питаешься непонятно какой продукцией. Если что, то я еще и фруктов принес с овощами. Правильное питание – это основа здоровой жизнедеятельности, - проговаривал кормилец, показывая на целый пакет яблок и груш. Блин, даже стало как-то неловко.  
\- Спасибо огромное, но не надо столько, - смущенно проговорил я.  
\- Надо-надо, - уперся Дима, - Кстати, как я понял, ты еще не завтракал. Иди в душ, а я пока тебе что-нибудь сварганю.  
\- Да ладно тебе, я и сам могу приготовить себе завтрак, - попытался хоть эту часть работы оставить себе, не хочу быть ему должным.  
\- Или ты идёшь в душ сам, или мы пойдем туда вдвоем, - заигрывающим голосом произнёс изврат, от чего я снова весь покраснел.  
\- Удачной готовки, - обиженно произнес я, покидая кухню. Вот что он за человек? Понимаю, что он так пытается подобраться ко мне поближе, но меня это жутко смущает! Наверное, так и должно быть… Ах, как же сложно.  
Закончив все свои дела, я вышел из ванны. Моё состояние было намного лучше, чем когда я проснулся. Даже то, что я плохо спал, не сказалось на моём теперешнем самочувствии, но сходить в аптеку всё же надо. С кухню доносился вкусный запах еды, зайдя туда, я увидел, что меня ожидает чай с блинчиками. Стоять, как он сделал блинчики? У меня же не было молока, закончилось. Я удивленно посмотрел на него, поняв мой взгляд, он пояснил:  
\- Я и молоко купил. Оно содержит много кальция, полезно для костей и помогает от бессонницы, которую я могу устроить, - нет, он никогда не остановится! Даже к молоку приписал свой подтекст. Но, если и дальше так пойдёт, то я могу и привыкнуть, а это мне, несомненно, в плюс.  
\- Спасибо за познавательную лекцию. Ты случайно не на врача учишься? – решил выудить у него хоть чуточку информации об его жизни.  
\- Я учусь на юриста, - слегка удивленный моим вопросом ответил Дима, - а ты?  
Блин, на юриста довольно сложно поступить, значит, я не ошибся в том, что он еще и умен. Да он, вашу мать, идеален! Если бы только не его заносчивость и уверенность в себе, но и это скорее плюс, чем минус.  
\- Так что? На кого поступаешь? – повторил свой вопрос друг. Заплутав в своих мыслях, я совсем проигнорил его вопрос! Да уж, и такое бывает.  
\- А, ни на кого. Я сюда для начала работать приехал, а потом уже поступать, - проговорил ему свою легенду я.  
\- На кого собираешься? – решил развить диалог собеседник.  
\- А ты как думаешь? Куда б меня отправил учиться? – я подумал, что так общаться будет интересно. В то же время, я не забывал про блинчики, которые были обалденными. Наверное, они сравняться только с бабушкиными. Чёрт… Этот парень реально не из нашего мира…  
\- Ну, я тебя не так уж хорошо знаю, чтобы предполагать, но хотелось бы узнать получше, - заключил Дима и присел напротив меня. До этого он стоял около холодильника, опёршись об него, сложив руки на груди.  
\- А, ну. Что ты хочешь узнать? – самый плохой вопрос, который я мог задать хоть кому-либо! Никто не должен знать о моём прошлом, и вот те на, даю возможность изврату, у которого могут быть связи в полиции, задать любой вопрос.  
\- Давай поиграем? – загадочно предложил юноша.  
\- Что? – не понял я.  
\- По вопросу будем задавать друг другу и отвечать честно. Так мы узнаем друг друга получше.   
Конечно, мне было интересно, что за персонаж передо мной, но, с другой стороны, отвечать на его вопросы совсем не хотелось.  
\- Никаких личных вопросов задавать не буду, не волнуйся, - успокоил меня Дима, но всё равно было как-то не по себе.  
\- И о моём прошлом, - добавил я, на что друг удивился, но кивнул.  
\- Ладно, не хочешь говорить о прошлом, спрашивать не буду, но как-нибудь ты мне расскажешь.  
\- Конечно, - как-то неправдоподобно улыбнулся я, Дима просто выдохнул.  
\- Что ты любишь есть? – начал он, возможно для того, чтобы соответствовать моим вкусам при готовке.  
\- О, ну это просто. Люблю мясо, особенно говядину. Нейтрально отношусь к рыбе, не люблю сухофрукты, включая изюм. Обожаю сладкое, особенно шоколад. Мм… Различные ягоды там… Клубнику… что же еще?.. – я задумался, от чего собеседник улыбнулся:  
\- Этого достаточно. Ты относишься к этому слишком серьезно.  
\- Извини, - не знаю за что, но я извинился, - так. Моя очередь. Почему именно юрист? – я надеялся не услышать что-то типа: мои родители работают в органах, так что и я решил туда пойти.  
\- Ну, моя мама – судья, а папа – прокурор, так что весь в них. На самом деле это всё интересно и волнительно. Особенно уголовный процесс и ораторское искусство, а до этого были журналистские расследования.   
Да, вот и сбылся мой кошмар. В меня влюбился человек, который может узнать обо мне всё. Главное теперь не выдавать ему мою фамилию… или какую-нибудь информацию из моего прошлого. Заметив мою панику, Дима напрягся.  
\- Что-то не так? – уточнил он. Блин, он реально начал что-то подозревать.  
\- Нет, просто… У тебя такая… Как бы сказать… Наверное, суровая семья, да?  
Друг расслабился, подумав совершенно о другом, от чего и у меня от сердца отлегло, стало спокойнее дышать.  
\- Да, есть такое. Но не волнуйся, они в курсе моих предпочтений, так что не будут против, если мы начнем встречаться, - уже спокойно проговорил он.  
\- А я пока против.  
\- Это пока… - довольно произнес Дима, - так, сейчас я задаю вопрос. Так на кого ты хочешь поступить?  
\- Экономист. Мне всегда нравились различные вычисления, следил за новостями на рынке. Это интереснее, чем звучит… В смысле, ты следишь за тем, как управляется этот мир с помощью экономики. Ведь она взаимосвязана со всеми сферами нашей жизни… Ой, извини, я опять заговорился, - одернул я себя, посчитав, что моему собеседнику может быть эта тема не интересна.  
\- Да не, всё в порядке. Мне нравится слышать твой голос, - сладостно произнес он, от чего я покраснел. Внезапно эти слова пробудили во мне напоминание Августа о том, что для него это просто игра. Из серии: сможет заполучить или нет. Стало грустно, и я, не подумав, спросил:  
\- Почему ты бросил Августа?   
\- Никаких же личных вопросов, - напомнил мне Дима, приподняв одну бровь, - но, если хочешь знать, то один личный вопрос на другой.   
Я кивнул, слишком мне хотелось узнать конец истории, да и это бы приоткрыло бы завесу тайны над личностью Димы как парня.  
\- Он стал слишком надоедливым. И это всё, - коротко и ясно, - плюс, его новая причёска а-ля 2007 слегка подтолкнула меня к этому решению. Нет, конечно, она ему идёт, но у меня плохие воспоминания со всеми из того злосчастного года.  
Да уж. Может, такую же отрастить? Дима бы точно отстал. Но причина была неуважительная, что зародило во мне сомнения, а стоит ли его вообще воспринимать всерьез? Нет, как и решил с самого начала – никаких отношений с парнями, какими бы они чудесными не были. Не дождавшись хоть какой-нибудь реакции от меня, Дима задал свой вопрос:  
\- Есть ли у меня хоть малюсенький шанс, что ты в меня влюбишься?  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил я.  
\- Отлично, - как-то слишком оптимистично произнес друг и хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Что «отлично»? – недоумевал я, доедая последний блинчик и допивая чай.  
\- От этого ты становишься еще желаннее, - пояснил изврат. Мне аж поплохело, и я закашлялся. Дима подбежал ко мне и похлопал по спине.   
\- Спасибо, - проговорил я, отстраняя его руку, - но тебя что, совсем не волнует, что ты меня не интересуешь? Что меня вообще не интересуют парни? – почему-то на повышенных тонах спросил я его, смотря ему уже прямо в глаза. Парень немного отошел на пару шагов, мне, кажется, показалось, или на его лице пробежала тень боли? Но она быстро исчезла, и он вернулся к своему высокомерному образу:  
\- Ты можешь этого еще не знать, ведь ты был воспитан в гетеросексуальном обществе, - заметил он. В этом он был прав, но не в моем случае. Я в курсе, что мне нравятся и те, и те, но я должен играть роль 100 процентного натурала. Возможно, это ранит его чувства, но это моё решение, хоть и не знаю, правильное или нет. Так и хотелось накричать на него еще больше: что мне и без него забот хватает. Я схватился руками голову и просто уставился в стол, тяжело дыша.  
\- Саш, с тобой всё в порядке? – еще сильнее забеспокоился Дима, он ведь не умеет читать мысли и не посвящен в мою историю.  
\- Извини… Просто устал на работе… Да и приболел чутка, - тихо ответил я.  
\- Сходить в аптеку? – предложил он, я кивнул, - что болит?   
\- Горло и голова.  
\- Ну, обычная простуда, пей побольше чая, а я сбегаю за лекарствами, пока демоны не захватили твоё тело, - сказал друг и пошел по направлению к двери. Стоять… Он сказал демоны? О чём он? Я удивленно посмотрел ему вслед, но он уже испарился за дверью, которую я решил не закрывать. Блин, что же я делаю? Заставляю чужих людей волноваться обо мне… Но так не хватает кого-нибудь кому можно всё доверить… Не хватает кого-нибудь, с кем можно поговорить. Я выпрямился на стуле и тяжело выдохнул. Завтра снова на работу, а это значит, что я не смогу поспать вдоволь. Надо ложиться пораньше.  
Дима быстро вернулся с пакетом медикаментов в руках. Я удивленно спросил:  
\- А как же домофон?  
\- Я просто оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы тебя не беспокоить, - пояснил мой спаситель. Он выложил спрей и различные таблетки на стол.  
\- От температуры, от головной боли, от вируса, от тошноты, - перечислял он, но, заметив мой непонятный взгляд, сказал следующее: - я лучше подпишу, дай ручку.  
Сходив в свою комнату, я нашел ручку и вернулся, изврат сидел на стуле и читал инструкцию к одному из препаратов.   
\- Я всё напишу на них, ты только принимай.   
Я кивнул. После этой процедуры Дима решил оставить меня одного, чтобы я пришел в норму. Я еще раз его поблагодарил, и мы распрощались. Побрызгав спрей в горло, я почувствовал сонливость, так что сразу же вернулся в постель и заснул крепким сном.


End file.
